


Family Ties

by Herobreak



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games), Uncharted
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herobreak/pseuds/Herobreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Uncharted 3, Nathan Drake is hired by a private collector to retrieve an artifact from the legendary Cooper vault. The Cooper family's secrets will lead him on a journey that not only allow him to reclaim the pieces of his own family history, but uncover one of the ancient worlds greatest secrets. Constructive comments of any kind are much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A lone jeep lowly made its way across a long winding dirt road that curved around a lush forest, causing a trail of dust to float in its wake. Nathan Drake took a quick glance at the passenger's seat and saw that his precious cargo was still there. He sat in silence, his attention fixed on the road ahead. Only the loud humming of his vehicle prevented the lack of noise from deafening his ears. He picked up his iPhone and tapped it on, the time read ten past five which meant he had a little under an hour to make it to his destination. Plenty of time if he kept up his current pace. He was about to put his phone down when it vibrated indicating an incoming call. Nate swore under his breath already knowing who it was. He wasn't expecting them to notice he was gone so soon. He remembered telling himself he wasn't going to answer it, but knew he had to, he owed them that much at least. He slid his thumb over the screen and switched it to speaker before putting it in the cup holder besides his seat. He cleared his throat before answering:

"Sully! Funny, I was just about to call you." He said with the typical chipper ring to his voice.

"Kid. What the hell are you doing?" Nate could hear the gruff voice of his older friend and mentor loud and clear.

"Oh, I thought I would just take a little joy ride. Ya know, to clear the mind and sight see. The English country side is quite lovely this time of year; you really ought to see it." Nate blinked in astonishment. Sometimes he surprised even himself how he could joke in such situations.

"Stop bullshitting me." Nate knew that despite Sully's harsh tone, he was more worried than angry.  
"Why aren't you following the plan?"

Nate shifted nervously in his cramped seat. The bumpy dirt road didn't offer the most conformable ride. "I...I have to take care of this on my own."

"Seriously? Nate, the rendezvous is in less than an hour! You can't just ditch us like this! We had it all worked out!"

"I just need you to back me up on this one." Nate sighed.

"I'm sorry kid but you know I can't do that, not this time. I know you never asked for any of this, but you messed up when you screwed him over. He's going to be here to collect and I have no idea what he'll do when he finds out his shit isn't here!"

"Well." Nate nervously chuckled. "I'm sure if you will explain the situation to him everything will be just fine. Heck, just tell him I'm borrowing his stuff for a few and that I'll bring it back once I'm done with it. I mean come on Sully, he seems like a pretty decent guy. A little strange and scruffy looking sure, but a decent guy none the less."

"Listen to yourself Nate! How can you say that! He's not even..."

"I know, I know, alright?" Nate said with such force that it surprised even himself. He rubbed a calloused palm over his five-o-clock shadow and chose his next words carefully. "You know I've only got once chance to get this right." Nate thought he could hear the sound of another voice on the other end of the line; it was feminine and very familiar.

"You know I'm up for playing the hero as much as the next guy. But seriously, I have to go along with your wife. This may be about your family, but we're all in this one together."

"Exactly! That's what I'm afraid of Sully. I'm not going to put you or Elena at risk anymore than I already have!"

"If we really gave a damn about that do you think we would have come with you in the first place?"  
He was about to reply when his Jeep started to slow, the engine spluttering its last ounce of life before it came to a stop completely. Nate tried the gas petal several times but found it did nothing, his ride wasn't going anywhere. _What the hell?_ He thought. His eyes drifted over to the fuel gauge. The pointer hovered over E.

"CRAP!" Nate screamed slamming his fists on the steering wheel causing its horn to sound off. A flock of birds which resided in one of the towering elk trees besides the road scattered from the sound.

"Kid! Say something! What happened?" Sully's voice had the tone of a worried father.

"I'm fine." Nate replied, trying to keep the frustration from his voice. He shook his head, he was positive that he had over half a tank when he left and he knew he hadn't gone nearly the distance required to run out of fuel. He grabbed his phone from the cup holder and stepped outside; as soon as he did so the pungent smell of gasoline stung his nose. Taking a quick look under the car confirmed his suspicion that it wasn't just his bad luck that was screwing him over. There was a rather noticeable hole in the gas tank, which to him could only mean one thing: the cheeky bastard had expected him to make a run for it.

"Well, at least it looks like you won't have to worry about road kill showing up." He held his phone close to his face and slid his handgun out of his familiar holster and made sure its clip was securely in its place. It was a para 9. It didn't have the most firepower, but it was accurate and reliable, two things Nate appreciated most in a firearm.

"How do you figure that?" Sully asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's tailing me. Look... I know I'm being an ass right now and leaving you and Elena high and dry, but I'm asking you to let me do this alone. I've put you guys at risk too many times before and I can't let you guys take the fall for my dumb ass mistakes any longer." He opened his right hand and stared at the ring on his finger. "Just do me a favor will you? Tell Elena that I love her alright?"

"DAMN IT Nate! Stop being such being such a stubborn fool. Why can't you just..."

Nate never heard Sully finish. With a look of shame, he cut the connection and headed back to the open door of his Jeep. His gaze drifted across to the passenger side and to its contents once again. He grappled a small satchel and carefully swung it around his shoulder before his gaze shifted to the other object that occupied the seat. It was a long staff that was made of a sturdy wood that he couldn't place. It ended in a strange golden hook-like shape and looked like it could pass for some kind of prop from a low budget-pirate film. Nate grabbed it and headed toward the edge of the road.

He looked at his watch and sighed, something he noted that he seemed to be doing a lot recently. He still had several miles before he reached Williams estate, which meant he would be forced to cut through the woods surrounding the trail in order for him to make up the time he would lose traveling on foot. He looked ahead to the forest before him, it was getting dark and there was likely not another soul for miles. In other words, it was a perfect place for an ambush and it quickly occurred to Nate that it was probably no coincidence that his jeep had run out of gas here. He knew he was walking into a set up but he wouldn't back down, not after knowing what was at stake.

Nate snickered at the absurdity of the situation. "All alone, in a creepy forest with a freak of nature on my ass." He muttered quietly to himself as he often did. "Nothing weird about that, nothing weird about that at all." He slipped between two trees and headed into the forest brush. He was careful not to jostle the precious object in his pack and noticed that despite its size and sturdy make, the curved artifact he was holding was surprisingly light.

He stopped to take a quick look at the map he had folded in his back pocket. Once he determined his course, he took off in a quick walk and made his way west keeping the sun ahead of him. The mid-summers crimson fireball rested low on the horizon, causing long shadows to stretch across the forest floor. After walking for several minutes, Nate soon found that he was grateful for the shade they provided; though he couldn't tell if the sweat he wiped off his brow was from the heat wave this part of the U.K. was experiencing or knowing that he was being followed. He took another quick glance over his shoulder and had to remind himself that decades of getting into scrapes like these didn't make him paranoid, just cautious; which made the fact that he had no idea where his pursuer was all the more grueling. He made every effort to carefully scan the surrounding trees for anything that might give his stalkers position away, but every time he was sure he caught movement, only shadow filled his view. _Well guess those rumors weren't bullshit._ He shook the thought and pressed on, his fast walk turning into a jog.

He was starting to think that perhaps this whole thing was just a result of his re-occurring bad luck and that he was simply over thinking things. He jumped over a protruding tree branch, and quickly changed his mind. He had barely enough time to cry out "Oh crap!" when he realized his foot landed in a small hole, which could only be seen from the other side of the root.

While the rest of his body wanted to move forward, his foot stayed in place causing him to go flying head first down the small hill that was conveniently in front of him. As he somersaulted out of control Nate did his best to tuck the satchel and cane near his chest with a death grip.

It seemed like forever before he came crashing to a halt as the hill leveled out. _Ouch, that hurt!_ He thought rubbing the back of his neck. Stumbling to his feet he padded himself down and mentally checked his gear:

Okay, creepy box, check. Cane, good, still here. Somehow the two treasures he held managed to make it out of the tumble unscathed, which left him with only one more thing to check: his gun. Nate swore under his breath as he realized it had fallen out of his hostlers which prompted him to scramble around looking for his missing weapon. He was about to just say to hell with it and continue, when a smooth all too familiar voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Looking for this pal?" Nate slowly turned, looked up toward the source of the voice and knew getting to his destination just got much harder. Crouching on a tree branch several feet above, the inhuman shape of his stalker was silhouetted against the now dark orange sky. Nate had encountered several skilled in the use of making shadow cover, in fact he often did it himself. But this guy, whatever he was, seemed to be able to blend into the very darkness itself. _I gotta figure out how he does that._ Nate thought.

The only shapes Nate could clearly make out were a set of hazel colored eyes and a smile that somehow seemed charming despite inch long canines. A large black shape slowly waved behind the dark figure, rising and falling like a puff of coiling smoke. An arm raised from within the shadow's contour, in his hand was Nate's gun.

_Well, guess I won't be using that._ Nate thought. He meet the creatures gaze and fronted his best confident smirk. "Yes actually. Thanks for holding onto it for me. Now would you be so kind and give it back?"

"Well, I would..." The shape replied inhaling a sharp breath. "But I don't think that would be such a good idea." The shadow threw the firearm over his shoulder. Nate heard the distinct splashing sound of something hitting water and guessed his gun had landed in the drink. "You see guns and I don't mix very well, it's kind of a cops and robbers thing."

"Really? So I'm guessing that you and my car didn't mix either?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of had to find a way to stop you from running off, so I... improvised. It's amazing what a simple rock can do." The shadowed form jumped off his perch causing the branch he occupied to sway slightly. Though his descent brought him only a few feet away, Nate couldn't help but notice he barely made a sound when his boots touched the floor. He crossed his arms and walked slightly to the left so that sun was on his back, blocking the only way forward.

"Tell you what, I will ask you nicely one last time." He said still displaying his toothy smile. "Why don't you make this easy on yourself? Just give me what's mine, and we can call it a day. I go home happy and you don't have worry about me taking it off you."

Nate shook his head. "You're welcome to try but I need these more than you right now so I think I will just hang on to them for the time being."

"That's funny considering those..." The creature said pointing a gray finger at the satchel and cane Nate was holding. "have been in my family for generations." He flicked his large tail, a display that Nate guessed was a sign of annoyance. "So I think it would be wise to give me back what's rightfully mine."

Nate stood his ground and said nothing. He had to admit to himself that if the situation was reversed and something from his family was taken from him, he would have chased the culprit to the ends of the earth, just like the creature before him had done to him. But unfortunately for his masked pursuer, the situation at hand had too much at stake and Nate would never be able to live with himself if he didn't see this through.

Nate knew all to well that he didn't have the time to take him on, but realized there was also no way he could outrun him either. He slowly walked over to nearby tree and tucked his small bag into a crevice, the creatures gaze followed him like a predator waiting to strike. "Well, then we've got ourselves a problem now don't we?" Nate clenched his hands into fists. "You ready to dance road kill?"

The creature laughed. "Sure but... I remember doing this before. Who won that fight again? I can't quite remember."

_Wow, What an ass._ Nate thought chuckling to himself. It's almost like I'm talking to myself.

"Yeah, well it still didn't stop me from getting what I needed. Besides, it's different this time. I've got your toy." Nate indicated the hooked weapon he gripped tightly. He used the leather strap attached to the object to sling it securely over his back. Whatever he did, he knew he couldn't let the fuzzy bastard have it back.

"The cane doesn't make the Cooper pal. I can take you on with or without it."

"Works for me. I've got a schedule to keep and your trash talk is getting old." Nate couldn't help but find it ironic. Never in a million years he would have thought those words would have come out of mouth, but the freak just didn't know when to shut up.  
"In that case, as a Cooper and a gentlemen." He took of his blue cap and made a bow to emphasize the point. "I will make this quick." With that said, the creature launched himself at Nate. Even though he had faced him before, the creature's speed still surprised him. Nate barely had a chance to put his fists up in a fighting stance before his blue clad opponent was upon him. The creature struck out with a gray fist but Nate blocked the punch easily, and was ready for his foe's kick with another block. His opponents attacks certainly had an inhuman grace to them, but it was clear to Nate that unarmed combat wasn't the creature's forte since his strikes seem to lack an experienced form. Without weapons, Nate knew he had an edge in a straight up brawl.

Pushing the black boot aside, Nate went on the offensive with a set of his own punches. The first strike hit air as Nate's adversary easily maneuvered out of the way. After dodging his second punch, the creature couched low, hugging the ground as he came up and around Nate's side, his palms reached for the cane that was strapped to his back. Nate darted to the side causing his attackers outstretched fingers to narrowly miss. Without hesitating, the creature crouched low again escaping Nate attempted counter attack and came up once again, but instead of going for the cane, the creature swiped his hand upwards, fingers spread wide.

Nate had just enough time to side step the blow, causing the creatures' fingers to barley graze the side of his face. With his enemy's chest exposed, Nate saw his chance. He rammed his fist into the navy blue cloth of the creatures' hoodie, forcing him to let out a yelp of pain as the air was forced from his lungs. Not wanting to let a good opportunity to go to waste Nate swung hard and smashed his knuckles into the muzzled face of his attacker. The recoil forced the creature to stagger backwards, causing his blue cap to land on the forest floor behind him.

"Nice." He said wiping a small trickle of blood of his now busted lip. He picked up his hat, dusted it off and flipped it back between his pointed ears. "You know how to throw a punch, I'll give you that much."

"Ah, so you do bleed red." Nate said shaking the hand he had used to deliver the right hook. {Ow, it feels like I nearly broke my hand!} The creatures face was sturdier then it looked.

"I'm not the only one." His opponent grinned widely. Less than a second later Nate felt a sting of pain on the side of his face as blood trickled down his cheek. So that's why his gloves are missing. 

"It's normally not my style, but a master thief should always know how to use what's on hand." The creature said flexing his claw tipped fingers that had left the shallow gashes in Nate's cheek. "I dunno." Nate's opponent taunted as he stroked the ashy gray fur on his chin. "I think those marks actually make your ugly mug more bearable to look at, don't you think?"

"Stupid animal." Nate muttered under his breath.

"Think this is ugly." He said pointing a thumb at his face." Nate carefully paced around the creature looking for an opening but again found none. "At least I don't have the circus calling for me." Nate turned his lips up into a cocky smile of his own.

His adversary's eyes lit up. "The circus. Really? You know, I've always fancied myself quite the trapeze artist. I've even got a name picked out! What do you think of..." The creature's ears fell in disappointment as Nate cut him off.

"Nah, I think you would be better in the freak show. Yeah... right next to the bearded lady."

His opponent's black lips curved up in a suave smile "Well, I do have a certain... effect on the ladies." He said raising his brow in classic smooth guy fashion. A gesture that Nate found disturbingly human.

"But I'm wasting your time again aren't I?"

"I'm glad you noticed." Nate said as he went in for another attack. He tried everything he could think of, but his enemy's inhuman agility allowed him to bob and weave his way out of the way with ease. Unless he could find some way to pin him down, Nate doubted he would be lucky enough to land a solid hit again. Even so, he lashed out with kick aimed at his opponents gut. Using the momentum from his side-stepped kick, Nate propelled his fist forward into the strongest punch his muscle's would allow; only to have his attacker narrowly evade his blow. Nate winced as the creature dug his claws into the flesh of his outstretched arm and used it as leverage to plant the tips of his boots on his shoulders. Nate grunted, expecting to have to bear the full weight of his adversary but was surprised how he seemed to weigh almost nothing. The creature somehow was able to shift his weight away from his heels. With the creatures tail clouding his field of vision Nate suddenly realized what his foe was attempting when he felt a tug on the weapons strap that was slung over his chest.

"Thank you very much!" The bandit said as he gripped the hook shaped handle that rose above Nate's head and flipped head over tail, to the ground right behind. Nate had no choice but to topple over from all the weight he suddenly found baring down on his back. This time it was his turn to gasp for air as he slammed chest first into the forest floor. He quickly rolled to his feet and reached behind him hoping to feel the smooth surface of the thief's signature weapon, but to his dismay his hand came up empty. Crap. He mentally cursed.

"Look what I found!" His foe taunted, expertly spinning around the object as if it was an extension of himself. Nate dusted his jeans off, and rolled up his sleeves. Even with the creatures weapon back in hand Nate was determined to give him hell. The creatures smile burned into Nate determined gaze. "You know this whole thing would have been a lot easier if you would have simply..."

Nate never let his opponent finish; he lunged for the cane. The thief was caught off guard but had enough to sense to use his superior reflexes to narrowly avoid Nate's grasping fingers. Nate used the leverage from his missed lunge to swing around and pivot on the ball his foot to keep his opponent within his line of sight. Damn, I forgot how fast the little creep can be.

"Woah, hold up there tiger." The bandit said. "Sorry but there is no way I'm going to let get your ugly monster hands touch my cane again."

"Oh, really?" Nate asked bemused. "We'll see about that. I'm not leaving here without it, that much I know for sure."

"While I can give you props for determination, I think it's time I end this little dance of ours right here and now."

"Big words. You going to back of them up?"

His foe simply shot a devious smile his way and drove his cane into the ground. A thick puff of smoke erupted from the bottom of the hooked device blanketing the area in a hazy gray fog.  
Nate laughed. "Do you really think this ninja crap is really going..." He stopped short when he realized that the smoke bomb had the desired effect; he couldn't see a damn thing.

That thing's comes with a smokescreen, how did I miss that? He expected some kind of snide remark or witty insult from his peculiar looking opponent, but to his surprise he couldn't hear anything either. _So I'm pretty much blind and deaf right now._ Nate thought. _That's just wonderful._ He tried to focus his hearing to detect any sound that might give his foe's potion away, but was quickly reminded that the creature's stealth skills were far superior to any foe he had faced before when his ears could pick up nothing.

"Why don't you come come and face me like a real man, or whatever it is you call yourself." Nate shouted as his eyes darted to and fro. He wasn't expecting the taunt to be met with a response but he figured he would try it anyways.

The creatures smooth voice rose in laughter from somewhere beyond the smoke. "'Manliness' has nothing to with it pal. Your just mad that I have you right where I want you."

Nate turned in the direction of the voice and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a large fluffy looking shape that seemed to float in midair. His tail. A smile crept on his face. He would have laughed at the idea of the extra limb being the creatures demise had it not been such a bizarre situation. With a burst of speed that surprised even himself, Nate launched at the fuzzy appendage, figuring that it would finally give him the leverage he needed to win the fight.

"Gottca!" Nate said, as he emerged from the smokey plume. "What the..." Nate's confident smirk suddenly dropped to a look of dumbfounded puzzlement as his hands only caught air. His momentum caused him to stumped forward in an awkward half-running motion. Before his mind had time to make sense of what happened, he felt something cold and metallic grasp his leg and realized that the creature had hooked his weapon around his ankle.

"How's this for backing up my words?" The creature said behind Nate as he felt the thief's weapon pull upwards, causing his foot to be dragged out from under him.

"Crap!" Nate shouted as he saw the ground rise up to meet him. Thinking fast, he tucked his head in and rolled with the fall, enabling him to quickly regain his footing. He quickly spun around only to have a brown-golden blur fill his gaze as the creatures cane struck him across the face with a force that betrayed the creatures lithe frame. Completely caught off guard by the blow, Nate stumped across the forest floor and into a nearby tree. He used the rough bark of the woody plant to try to stand but found it impossible to stay up thanks to the throbbing pain in his head and the pin-pricks of light that invaded his vision.

"Well, there ya go, looks like I win." The creature taunted. "Like I said, you should have saved yourself the trouble and given me what's mine." The creature stood over Nate who realized his foe had grabbed his satchel from its resting place while the stars were clearing from his vision. It disgusted him, knowing the creature was right. He knew that even if he somehow managed to clear his head of the splinting pain, he doubted his aching muscles would allow him to find an opening again.

Nate let out a long sigh, and did the only other thing he could think of. He shifted his eyes to meet the creatures. "Please..." He said between tired, gasping breaths. "If I don't get those to Williams on time, someone will die." All sarcasm and cockiness had drained from his voice.

The creature stopped, his wide grin dropped to a serious expression."Sorry, pal. But you lost the chance to play that card when you bashed me upside the head and ripped me off. You really expect me to hand over my cane and that box after making me track you halfway around this bizarre world of yours?"

He didn't have an response for that. He waited a few moments before answering again, the sternness in his voice, held. "I swear...I'm not bull shitting you."

His foe's ears twitched as he placed his gray fingers over his temples and sighed, another strangely human like expression. "Look, I don't think you are, but I can't have you complicating things any more than you already have. If what you say is true, then me and my lady friend will make sure that won't happen when we give the collector you work for a visit. Besides," His sly fanged smile returned once more. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't return the favor you so graciously bestowed upon me?"

"Favor? Nate asked. "What favor?"

"A little R&R." The thief said as he raised his weapon over his head. "Sleep tight pal."

"No. No, wait!" Nate yelled as he raised his arm to block the incoming strike he knew was coming; but it was already too late. His opponents hook-shaped weapon struck his temple causing Nate's vision to flicker in and out like a strobe light. The last thing Nathan Drake saw before he fell into the silent void of unconscious was a pair of black boots trailed by a bushy ringed tail headed in the direction of the estate.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Month Earlier...**

Nate startled awake and looked around, his vision blurry and mind clouded from waking from such a deep sleep. For a brief moment he had forgotten where he was until a tender yet firm voice asked for his attention.

“Sir. Excuse me.”

“Huh? What?” Nate rubbed off the drool that had trickled down his chin. He looked into the eyes of the airline stewardess that had awoken him. She was a petite woman with light brown eyes that matched the shade of her hair.

“The flight has landed. I'm sorry but I must ask you depart from the plane.”

“Oh, right.” Nate's cheeks turned red. As far as he could tell he was the last passenger on the plane. “Sorry. Didn't mean to hold things up.”

He got up, retrieved his pack from the overhead compartment and awkwardly cleared his throat before excusing himself. With that, he headed to the airstrip outside of the airport terminal. 

_Damn fine dream that was to._ He thought shaking his head, his frown turning into a small wicked smile. _Thankfully Elena doesn’t only exist in my dreams._

Nate realized that she had been away for less than three weeks and he was already missing her, though her time working overseas is what allowed him to be here in the first place. About a week ago a collector had requested the use of his skills in locating some kind of artifact. He would have brushed the invitation aside like the many job offers that had come his way since his trip to Ubar, but employment opportunities outside the life of treasure hunting had been scarce at best. Even a year out from that great adventure he was still unable to find a means of stable income. 

Elena on the other hand, was doing pretty well for herself, her journalism carrier seem to be really taking off and her most recent job had seen her whisked off to China to do an article on the remains of the labyrinth him, Sully and his Goddaughter, Jada had explored a few years back. With all of his wife's success, he couldn't help but feel like dead weight, and that was a feeling he most certainly hated.

So, when this “Williams” character had sent a very determined representative who claimed that she was offering a sum that he had to see to believe he reluctantly decided this might just be a good opportunity to use his skills to be the provider he wanted to be. Of course, he did his research, and it just so happened that unlike a lot of filthy rich people, Williams seemed to check out as a honest employer who always paid her dues once a job was compete. Seeing that she had already booked his plane ride out here with a promise of a payout that would set him and Elena for the rest of their lives, helped him push the feelings of guilt for being here without his wife's knowledge to the back of his mind and helped him focus at the task at hand. 

Nate cupped his hand over his eyes, blocking that setting sun that graced the busy English evening. If he had been here for another occasion he would have loved to go sight-seeing, but knowing that he was on borrowed time he thought it best to head straight to the place where his ride was supposed to be waiting. He glanced down at the small piece of paper he had retrieved from his jean's pocket to double check his destination. Nate was thankful his stay here was short, because otherwise his checkout would have taken forever. As it was, his luggage was only carry on, which quickly allowed him to head directly out to the even more hectic pickup zone.

Despite the flood of people around him, Nate easily spotted his driver by the large “Drake” sign he held. The man holding it was pretty much every kind of butler cliché that Nate could think of. He had everything... the pressed black suit complete with long buttoned tails, white gloves, slick gray hair and even perfectly rigid posture. If that wasn't enough, as Nate approached the man he noticed the name “Nyles” engraved on his name tag. Being the smart-ass he was, Nate couldn’t help himself.

“Why, hello there old chap.” He put on a cheesy smile and his best (but horrible, none-the-less) English accent: “Seems like a jolly good day for a limo ride don't you think?”

“Ah, Mr. Drake.” The limo driver said in a completely unamused manner. ““Pardon my intrusion, but before we depart I must respectfully ask you to turn out your pockets and hand over your luggage.” He said with a gloved palm out turned.

“Sure thing...” Nate said and did as the man requested. “I've got nothing to hide.” Once he was certain Nate was unarmed, he returned his pack and walked to the back of the limo to open the passenger door. 

“Now, If you will; please take a seat and I will ensure that your ride to the mistress’s estate will indeed be 'jolly'.”

_Wow. The guy's even a stiff._ Nate couldn't help but think to himself. “Alright, whatever you say. You’re the dude in the tux.”

He took a seat on the lush leather interior of the limo. Without another word the driver pulled out into the busy street and headed for their destination. It took a while for them to make their way out of the city but after following the small dirt roads that weaved in and out of the countryside a row of trees alerted Nate that they were approaching a forest.

Directing his eyes outside, Nate took in the sight of the gigantic field of trees as the limo slowly rolled down the dirt road that curved with the outline of the forest. Nate was no stranger to beautiful and exotic sights but he rarely found himself able to just sit back and enjoy them. Huge bright green pines stretched up and out of sight, while the setting sun's rays filtered through tree's thick canopy of tree branches making the small river shine white and blue with an almost surreal beauty. Nate made a mental note to add going camping here with Elena to his bucket list.

“Intrigued by the surroundings Sir?” The driver asked eyes reflecting back in the rear view mirror. Nate was surprised to hear him speak again. “Glengarry forest is one of the Scottish highlands greatest natural marvels.” He said in a rather mater of fact tone.

“Kind of an odd place for a house don'tcha think?” Nate asked, his eyes still attached to the scenery. 

“Indeed sir. Miss Williams has always had a taste for the exotic. Around these parts the Glengarry is as exotic as they come.”

“I take it, that Miss Williams is pretty loaded then?”

“Well sir, I suppose that will answer your question?” The driver pointed out the front window as they cleared the tree's horizon line. Nate let out a long whistle as his gaze followed the man's arm. In front of them was one the fanciest looking mansions he had ever seen. While it wasn't the largest, the shimmering Elizabethan-styled structure was a beautiful sight to behold. Built out of pure white stone, the three story E-shaped building was covered in countless windows, giving the illusion that it was entirely made of glass. 

Once the building grew closer, Nate could make out small statues of golden angels rise up on the buildings three sectioned roof. After approaching the large gate surrounding the estate, the driver requested to be let in through a small terminal . With barely a hiss, the massive steel structure opened allowing the vehicle to make its way to the mansions court yard. Once parked, Nyles promptly got out and made his way to the back of the car to open the door for Nate who quickly stepped out and nodded.

“Thanks Alfred. Will you shine and polish the Bat-moible for me when you’re done here?” Nate cracked a smile and snickered at his own lame joke.

“I will get right to it sir.” The drivers voice remained completely professional. He rolled his eyes and walked away. Nate could have sworn he muttered something like “Stupid American.” but he wasn't sure, and he supposed he deserved it resorting to stupid jokes like that. _Poor guy. _Nate thought. With a name like Nyles, he probably got crap like that all the time.__

As Nate walked up the wide white steps to the mansions large double front doors, he could think of only one thing:

_I feel slightly under-dressed._ He looked down at his typical long sleeve cotton shirt and blue jeans attire and knew that he wouldn't likely get any marks for his choice in fashion from the high brows who lived here. Truth be told, he really didn't care all that much. He was more of a functional rather than fashionable guy anyway. Using the reflection produced by one of the mansions many windows, Nate did a quick hair-dew check before heading inside. He had hardly put a foot down on the lush ruby red carpet before he was promptly greeted by yet another host; this time it was a gruff looking blonde woman in a business’s suit.

“Hello, Mr. Drake. Miss Williams is expecting you.” Her tone was stern and no nonsense. “ I'm sorry, but before I show you to her office, I need to take a look at your belongings.” She mentioned toward the pack that was slung over his shoulder.

“I take it that Williams has had her fair share of less than honest guests before?” Nate raised an eyebrow before handing his pack to her.

“Unfortunately yes.”

After rummaging through his pack and padding him down, she nodded seemingly satisfied that he didn't have any undesirable objects hidden amongest his person. 

“We square now?” He asked.

“Yes, I'm sorry for that. One can never be to sure when it comes to the safety of our lady, but if you will please follow me I will show you to miss Williams office.” Keeping up with her brisk place, Nate followed her through several gigantic rooms and found that the interior of the mansion was just as breathtaking as the exterior. It wasn't so much the polished marble walls or the various pieces of very expensive looking furniture that caught his eye, but the amazing array of artifacts that were on display in every room they passed through.

Nate could see various vases, swords, shields and many other artifices he couldn't quite identify. By his best guess they were from such places as Greece, China, Japan, India and even Egypt. If he wasn't trying his best to remain as professional as possible, Nate would have been giddy just to go up and gawk at each one. Clearly this Williams woman had an exquisite taste in antiquates. He was so absorbed by the shining silver and gold treasures around him, he almost didn't notice that his escort had stopped at a large dark brown wooden door which she opened and gestured inside.

“Please, take a seat Mr. Drake. Miss Williams will be along shortly.”

Following her directions, Nate took a seat in one of the large chairs that faced a huge mahogany desk. He turned to thank his host, but she had already let the door close behind her. He shrugged and let himself sink into the all too comfortable fabric and let his eyes wonder around the room. Like the rest of the building, the office Nate now found himself in was exquisitely furnished and impeccability clean. Looking to his right was a rather odd looking door. It seemed to be made of polished steel with no apparent door handle. To its side was a small key pad and fingerprint scanner. 

_A safe_ , he thought. 

An English accented voice drew Nate’s thoughts away from the door. 

“Mr. Drake? I must say, It's a delight to finally meet you.” 

He turned around to meet the gaze of the young woman who had just walked in. Her features were striking: long dark brown hair brought out the bright green in her soul piercing gaze. The knee length black dress she wore enabled her thin but well toned frame to show just the right amount of skin and gave Nate the impression that she had no problem taking care of herself. If he had to guess, he placed her no older than her mid-twenties. Even though he was meeting her for the first time, he couldn't help but feel like he had seen her face somewhere before. When she extended her hand in greeting he quickly shook the thought, and noticed her firm grip matched his own.

“And I take it you must be Miss Williams?” 

“Yes, I am Mr. Drake. But please, I prefer Ella.”

“Fair enough.” Nate smiled. “I don't really care for that formal crap either. Call me Nate.”

Ella gave a smile of her own, reveling pearly white teeth. “Well then, it seems that I'm in good company. Despite the extravagant nature of my residence, I'm more down to earth than most give me credit for.”

“I can see that, I couldn't help but notice that your house holds quite the impressive collection.”

“Indeed.” Ella agreed “It's the work of over six generations. You could say that collecting has become the family business.” A moment of awkward silence passed between them before Ella walked to a small cabinet that was built into the bookshelf. She opened it and reached in for something. Nate's eyes trailed her carefully. Potential employer or not, he still had no real clue as to who she was or what she wanted. He had made it a habit to always keep an eye out for anything suspicious. He quickly relaxed after Ella withdrew a bottle of alcohol along with two shot glasses which she generously filled. 

“Here,” She said handing Nate one. “You must be parched from your long flight here.”

Nate smiled wide; he rarely found a time where a good drink didn't lighten the mood. He downed it with one swig and felt the golden liquid burn down his throat.

“Wow.” Nate exhaled. “That's good stuff, damn good. Scotch is it?”

Ella nodded after she finished her own glass. “The finest money can buy. I trust you found your travel arrangements suitable?”

“Well...” Nate rubbed the back of his neck. “The food wasn't that great but the seats were comfortable enough.”

“In any case. I'm grateful that you made the journey here. You’re not exactly the easiest person to find nowadays.”

“Yeah... that kind of goes along the lines of me being retired. How did your guy find me anyway?”

“You and Mr. Sullivan might have gone under the radar, but your wife has made quite the celebrity of herself in recent months. Several of her articles have shown up in some notable international publications. Once her name changed to Drake it didn't take much detective work from there to figure out who she married and where to find you.”

“Impressive.” Nate a raised eyebrow. “I see you do your homework.”

“Let’s just say I like to familiarize myself with anyone I might work with. From... a strictly businesses point of view of course.” Ella said with a polite smile.

“Of course.” Nate agreed reflecting the expression. “Speaking of which, I take it the reason why I'm here is to expand this family collection of yours?”

Ella nodded. “That would be an accurate assumption.” 

“And I'm betting you think you have just job to pull me out of retirement right? This is just a heads up, but It's gonna have to be pretty damn good to get me interested. Otherwise.... I'm walking.”

“Yes I know, but seeing that your here right now means that your a little more than just intrigued at what I have to say.”

Nate shrugged. “Sure I admit I could use the cash, but why do you insist on it being me?” Nate crossed his arms. “I'm sure there are plenty of other schmucks willing to get their hands dirty for you.” Ella answered by simply raised a finger in a “one moment” gesture before walking past Nate to the large metal door that he had noticed earlier.

“Please wait here; it will be just a moment.” Ella said after entering the code and letting the scanner read her palm. She disappeared behind the steel door for a brief moment before returning with a large wooden case which she placed down on the desk in front of Nate. With a loud click she opened it and retrieved what was inside.

“Do you know what this is?” She asked as she stepped around the desk to display the object with both palms up.

“Some kind of bow I take?” He said with his own palms turned up. “May I?” Ella nodded in reply before he took it into his rough hands. Despite the weapons aging appearance, it was still a sight to see. It wasn't the unique craftsmanship or jewels that were embedded in its limbs that caught his eye the most, but rather the strange hook like shape that one of the weapons limbs ended in. The ends of the bow were painted a dark brownish gold and reminded him of something straight out of a fantasy movie.

“That bow is courtesy of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth I.” Ella offered. “It was from her own personal treasury. I was able to call in some favors and had them hand delivered to me from the archives at the British Museum in London. Much of what was locked away was recently unearthed and opened to the public.” 

“So you got Legolas's bow, so what?” Nate said slightly underwhelmed, the bow while beautiful, was well rusted and worn down. So much so he doubted it was worth more than a few hundred dollars. Hardly valuable enough to make the trip out here worth it.

“Movie references aside, It actually tells who it once belonged to.” She said spinning her finger in a circular motion indicating that Nate should turn it over. He did so and noticed the hook shaped end had a simple inscription engraved on it.

“Cooper?” He asked.

Ella nodded. “Although it’s not so much who owned it but what it can do. According to old records found inside the treasury alongside the bow; the owner of that strange looking weapon belonged to a family line of master thieves.” She raised her hands with her palms out. “Now, I'm not just talking about some fancy pickpockets here. From what my associates and I have gathered no other thief in history could come close to matching the skills this bloodline possessed.”

“Oh, Really?” Nate said with an arched eyebrow. “If these guys were so great, why haven't I herd of them before?”

“I know, I thought the same thing only a few months ago. It's highly likely that since the records and the bow has been under royal lock and key for the better part of three centuries, the Coopers have simply been forgotten about. It seems that their lineage actually goes back a very, very long way.”

“Fair enough,” Nate said handing the bow back. “Not to sound rude or anything... but why should I care?”

“I'm getting to that. Now, here's where it gets interesting. You see the Coopers allegedly placed their most valuable possessions inside a secret vault that's supposedly located on a little piece of land known as Kaine Island. The “legend” I suppose you can call it now, tells that each generation kept adding to it, increasing the vaults grandeur and spectacle. If the records are accurate then the weapon you hold in your hands is the only means of opening it.” 

Nate sat up a little straighter in his chair. “Okay... I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you want me find and open this vault so that you can tack on a few more zeros to your bank account?”

“Not exactly.” Ella shook her head. “The collector in me won't allow myself to feel that I'm done with my life's work unless I've completed all of my collections. You see that empty space over there?” Ella pointed to the empty space between a large urn and shield that rested on a mantel attached to a wall. Nate nodded. By the looks of the vases markings, he guessed they came from somewhere in the middle east.

“The only way for me to fill that space is to occupy it with an artifact that a Cooper allegedly placed in the vault centuries before. It would look something like this.” Ella said handing Nate a printed piece of paper which depicted a sketch of a box covered in an ancient script he didn't reorganize.

“I would like you to retrieve that and only that. Anything else you might happen to come by is yours for the taking. If you accept the job, I will wire twenty five percent of your payment upon acceptance and the rest when you bring the artifact and that bow back to me.”

Nate did a small nod. “Okay, so that's it? Sorry but I think you've got the wrong guy. An old box hidden by some forgotten family isn't enough to compel me to come out of retirement.”

“I thought you might say something like that. There is.... one more thing...” Ella said as she walked behind the desk once again. Using a small key she took from her pocket she opened a drawer and retrieved a clear plastic sleeve with some yellow-brown pieces of paper. “Remember those documents I mentioned that were discovered alongside the bow your holding? I think you should take a look at them.”

“Because?” Nate said crossing his arms.

“Because, I'm fairly certain that you would be interested to know who wrote one of them.” Ella walked over and handed him the papers. “Take great care, they are very old.”

“Yeah, don't worry, I know the drill, be gentle.” He opened the sleeve and carefully removed the pages. He took a minute to scan them over. One of them was written in scribbled English, from the looks of it they were instructions to something. The other was written in Latin and even though most of the ink had become faded and hard to see the one thing he did notice and needed no translation was the author's name, Francis... Francis Drake. “You gotta be shitting me.” Nate swallowed hard.

“I figured you might have a change of heart after seeing that name. From what I hear you are quite the family man.” Ella said her smile beaming. She had taken a seat on top of her desk with her palms bracing her up and her legs crossed. If Nate hadn't been so surprised by the name on one of the documents he would have made a snide remark about the deviousness of her smile.

_Talk about your life time achievement award._ Nate thought as he looked upon the pages still not quite believing it to be true. If authentic, the documents were written by the famous explorer he thought to be his Victorian era ancestor. “What the hell is his name doing on these?”

“We honestly are not sure, but perhaps the Cooper's secrets will show you just how far down your decedents rabbit hole goes. Thanks much in part to you, we now know that Francis wasn't the most truthful of men when it came to his exploits.”

“Damn it Francis.” Nate muttered under his breath. “For once I wish you would have just stayed in England.”

Ella took Nate’s musings as a sign she could continue.

“Once I saw it was Drake who wrote those I knew that you were the only man for this job. You and Mr. Sullivan have quite the reputation for unearthing things that most people would consider nothing more than myth. I would gladly loot the vault myself but after years of being unable to find the exact location of the island it's supposed to be hidden on I deemed it only logical to go with the best of the best. Besides.” Ella paused for effect. “I am fully aware that your last escapade was meant to be your last. I can promise you that if you return with the artifact in question, I will make it so that you will never have to worry about your bank account again.”

Nate sighed. On one hand if Williams could make good on her promise then he could be set for the rest of his life. On the other, if this whole thing fell through and the Cooper vault turned out to be nothing more than big hole in the ground he doubted Elena would be willing to be Mrs. Drake for much longer. Still, this might actually be the only real shot he would ever get at securing a truly worry free future with Elena.”

Nate's eyes meet Ella's, his expression stern. “So, your pretty much telling me that you can make this job the last one I ever need to pull?”

“I may be many things Mr. Drake.” Ella said in her most formal tone. “But a liar isn't one of them. My word is golden; if you get me the box then I will give you more money than you and your wife will ever need.”

“As tempting as the whole thing sounds.” Nate cupped his hand over his stubbed chin. “I'm sorry but I don't have an answer for you right now.”

“Understandable. I didn't book your return flight until late tomorrow to account for such a situation.”

“Just, let me sleep on it. For now though, I think I should get some shut eye, the jet lag is really getting to me. You wouldn't know of cheap hotel around these parts would you?”

“What? You're not thinking about staying at a hostel?” Ella looked horrified. “Nonsense! I only provide the best for my clients. Please I insist that you stay here for the night. I will provide you with the finest room and board; if find that suitable of course”

“Yeah that works just fine for me... uh thanks?” Nate said truly surprised. Never had one of his potential employers (especially as one as well off as Ella seemed to be) gone out of their way to offer such a thing. 

“Splendid!” Ella turned behind her and pressed a button on the phone resting besides her. “Nyles, will you please show Mr.... pardon, 'Nate' here to the guest suite? He will staying here for the night.” Nate could make out a faint “yes ma'am” from the phones speaker before Ella turned her attention back to him.

“That settles it then. My assistant will be here shortly to show you to your room.”

_Oh, nice, I get to deal with Mr. Alfred again._ Nate wanted to say, but instead simply said: “Thanks, I appreciate your hospitality.”

“Think nothing of it.” Ella waved Nate off. “I sincerely hope I can look forward to writing a new page in history with you.

She gave Nate her hand again. For the second time that day, Nate was impressed with her grip.

“Yeah well.” Nate smiled. “If treasure hunting has taught me one thing, it's that 'history' can be a funny thing. The facts behind real history are often times stranger than crap we like to tells ourselves really happened.”

The sound of the door opening behind him alerted him to Nyles presence. Nate turned to face the man and raised his glass but the man ignored him and remained as stoic as ever. With a loud yawn and long stretch. Nate got up, slung his pack over shoulder and started to head out of the room but not before he turned around to Ella one last time 

“One more thing if I may?” Nate asked while holding up his glass, a goofy smile planted on his face. “Can I get some of that scotch to go?”


	3. Chapter 3

_This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I would sleep on it_ , Nate thought staring up at the pitch black ceiling above. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it was probably very late, or very early depending on how one looked at it. He knew it wasn't the bed or the room he was in. Hell, he doubted even the president of the United States himself would be lucky to sleep in such a lavish room, nor was it that he wasn't tired. 

Nate found that despite his embarrassing wake up call on the plane the trip between Florida and London had taken a lot out of him, the weight of the decision he was facing made it difficult for him to focus on anything else but the job Ella had offered him. He considered his options again, once more tossing and turning in bed as he did so. The amount of money on the table was indeed nice, hell it was more than he could remember ever being paid before and it would probably make the rest of his and Elena's lives worry free if they invested it properly.

Still, he had to remind himself even though the nature of the treasure hunting business tended to deal with big money, (often times _really_ big money) a job should never be about the payout alone. The thrill of discovering things most people thought impossible, the rush of real life adventure and helping re-write history; that was what made looking for lost treasure worthwhile. And there in lie his biggest problem, even from that angle this job looked promising. 

Though he was still reluctant to accept that the name on those documents were really Drake's, just the thought of discovering another deep, dark, dirty secret that his world famous ancestor had hidden stirred the adventurer within him. He could faintly feel the old itch of treasure hunting again, but Nate found it odd, this time something was different, something was holding it back.

_God._ He thought. _Why can't I make up my damn mind?_

Not even a year ago he knew that he would've thought himself a fool to not take such an offer. He ran his right hand over his face, hoping to gain some clarity of mind but the sensation of cold metal caused him to pause. Nate hovered his hand over his face to stare at the wedding band on his ring finger. Even in the dimmed light of the moon that seeped in between the velvet curtains he could see the gold piece of jewelry clear as day. 

Screw it, _I need to call her._ He thought as he rose from bed and grabbed his iPhone from the dresser it was laying on. _So, it's 2 AM here_ he mentally counted and ticked hours off on his fingers- _which means it should be around 10 AM there._ He keyed in the number and hoped the other line would pick up. A smile crept on his lips as the stern yet beautiful voice of his wife greeted his ears.

“Nate? Is that you?”

“Sure is. It's good to hear your voice again. It's been difficult to catch you.”

“I know. Sorry about that. Beijing is a mad house this time of year. I've spent most of my time just trying to set up interviews with clients. Kind of hard to write articles without people to write them about you know.”

“I could imagine as much.” Nate said with a loud yawn.

“Long day?” She asked.

“You could say that.” Nate answered, reminding himself that Elena suspected he was still in Florida where it was barely past six in the evening. 

“Been out job hunting and all.” At least that much technically wasn't a lie.

“Really?” Elena said surprised. “And how is that going?”

“Pretty well.” Nate said trying to keep his voice level. “I've got a offer I'm on the fence about. The pay is nice, but the travel time gonna be a bitch.”

“Oh? In what may I ask.”

“Uh...” Nate paused for a second. Like most situations he hadn't thought that far ahead. _Crap!, Crap! Come on, answer. Her_ “Construction,” he said. “Sully is trying to hook me with one a friends of his.” _Yes, nice save!_ He thought with a wipe of his brow; he was thankful that Elena wasn't able to see him.

“Hmm... Sully knows someone in construction? Nate couldn't help but noticed his wife's voice sounded almost suspicious.

“Well you know it's Sully. I'm sure there is a bunch of people he still hasn't even told me about.” 

“At least it's something right? Does it sound promising?”

“Yeah, could be a real life changer if everything goes well.” Nate's tone dropped slightly. He was starting to think the call was a bad idea, he hated lying to her.

“You know Nate. I'm really proud of you. I know that giving up your old life has been really hard but I'm happy to see that you're really trying this time.”

“Guess I gotta grow up a some point don't I?” Nate chuckled, he did his best to make it sound genuine. 

“I'm just happy knowing you will be home safe and sound when I get back and not in some far off corner of the world chasing after something that's gold and shiny.”

“I know.” He forced another laugh. “I was stupid right?” Nate said feeling even worse. He let a few seconds go by before he continued. “Thanks Elena.”

“For what?”

“I don't know just letting me talk with you I guess. It's helped me decide what I need to do.” 

“Yep, you know me. Always the problem solver.” Nate could hear her pause for a second as she seemed to talk with someone besides her. 

_Wow, her Mandarin is getting pretty good._

“Sorry, Nate but it seems like a client of mine is here. I will call you later, alright? I know you already know this but love you.”

“I know, me too. See you when you get back.” He said as she hung up. With his mind made up Nate finally found a comfortable spot under the silk sheets of the rooms king sized bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

***

Nate yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head, hearing his well rested but stiff muscles pop as he did so. Apparently Ella and her entourage thought that it wasn't “proper” for anyone to sleep past eight in the morning. Now he found himself following another one of Williams stiffs; this time it was a man with long slicked back black hair in a sharp looking businesses suit. He guessed he was sent to retrieve him to deliver his final decision about her offer. 

He couldn't help but feel a little put off. He had been here less than a day and he was already getting a strange vibe from this whole place, like it was run like some overly proper businesses. Come to think of it, everyone but Ella herself seemed to be the pitch perfect example of subordinates following orders. If anything she certainty seemed to run a tight ship. It didn't take long for Nate to realize that the man in the suit was leading him into a wing and floor of the mansion he hadn't seen before. They had climbed two flights of stairs so Nate doubted they were heading to her office again.

“So.” Nate said hoping to break the silence between him and his host. “Everyone got a business meeting to go to or something?”

“What was that?” The man glanced behind him, apparently he wasn't as serious about formal lexicon as “jolly” old Nyles was.

“Oh, it's just that everyone here seems a little to much into the whole suit and tie thing.”

“We just want to preform the best for our Lady. She has provided us with more than we could have asked for, so the least we can do is to look our best for her at all times.”

_Weird. Sounds like she's more like a leader than an employer._ Nate thought. “Ah, well I guess it's always a good thing to impress your boss.”

“Yes and she is right through this way.” The man said as they stepped into a large room. At the far end was Ella sitting at a table on large white balcony that over looked the forest that bordered the estate on all sides. Nate took in the fantastic sight, the trees, the rising sun, it would have made the perfect inspiration for an artists painting. As beautiful and breathtaking as the sight was however, Nate couldn’t shake the feeling that that the forest made the perfect natural barrier that cut them off from the rest of civilization. The servant let Nate take the lead as he made his way outside to join her. It took him a few seconds to realize that the table was being used for breakfast, and he smiled once he saw that the table was set for two.

“Wow, scotch and now this? You're really shooting for a good host vibe aren't you?” He asked as he approached her. He almost felt bad for accepting such a fine meal when he knew she probably wouldn't like his answer... almost.

“Good morning, Mr. Drake. It's good to see you up and refreshed. I take it you slept well?” She offered her hand in greeting.

“Like a baby.” He said shaking her hand and taking a seat. He took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee that lay in mug set just for him. “I'm normally not such an early bird, but for food like this I will gladly make an exception. Thank you.” 

“Again, think nothing of it. I'm just happy to be able to provide for my clients. Assuming of course you made the smart decision and decided to come under my employment?”

“I see you like getting to the point eh? I dig that.” Nate bit into one of the buttered croissants. Damn that's good. He thought before his expression turned serious. “I have, and I'm really sorry to say, but I've deiced to decline.”

Ella's pleasant and friendly smile turned into a look of genuine disappointment. “Oh? I must say I'm rather astonished. After hearing Francis's connection with the Coopers, I didn't think the great Nathan Drake would be able to pass up on such a job.”

“I know, crazy right?” Nate leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on the back of his head. “I'm not going to lie, I would kill for the opportunity to dig more into Drake's past but my answer still remains the same. In all honesty if you would have caught me even just a year ago, I would have been more than happy to accept. But in the midst of all this excitement I forgot I promised someone I wouldn't go chasing after treasure anymore. After thinking about it I realized that I couldn't break that promise.”

“I see.” Williams said, tapping her nails on the table. “And this decision ... is final?”

“Yes, I'm afraid so.” Nate paused for a second. “I appreciate everything you've done for me, I really have, but I know now it was a mistake coming out here in the first place.”

“Well...” She started leaning back in her own chair and crossing her arms. “I'm really disappointed in you Mr. Drake. Only a fool would walk away from such an offer.” Nate's generous host paused and smiled slyly, cupping her chin in her delicate fingers before continuing.

“Then again, I suppose only the foolish could have accomplished what you have done.”

“I suppose so.” Nate said with a suspicious glance. “I'm sorry but this isn't exactly how I pictured you would take my answer.”

“Fair; but it seems you have forced my hand.” She said crossing her legs and leaning her elbows on the table. Nate could feel his muscles tense up. Often times whatever came next after someone said something like that wasn't a good thing. Ella laughed. 

“Calm down Mr. Drake, I know what you're thinking and you have nothing to worry about.” She reached over and gently placed a rough palm on his hand.

“Sorry.” Nate said his cheeks turning a slight red. “It's just I've had my fair share of assholes taking my words in very bad ways.” 

“I suspected as much. However, I'm not going to take no for an answer just yet. In fact, I have one last and final detail I will like to show you after we're finished here. One I think will make you change your mind indefinitely.” Ella face once again twisted into a smile, but this time it was a different. It was the kind of dark smile someone made when they knew they had an ace in the hole. It was an expression that made Nate do a double take once again. Now he was sure he had seen a similar face somewhere before. 

“Really?” Nate said after he swallowed a piece of his blueberry muffin. “I'm sorry lady, but having Drake's name in all this was pretty much the best shot you had. I highly doubt you would have anything else that could sweeten the deal for me anymore.”

“Just... humor me will you? A gentlemen like yourself would be willing to do that for a fine lady like myself, wouldn't he? Think of it as payment, for the meal and room I provided for you.”

“So you're going to pull that one on me are you?” Nate shrugged. “Alright, If you put it that way. I suppose I would be an ass if I wasn't willing to at least hear you out.”

“You have my thanks, Nate. As soon as you're done here, I will personally take you to go see it.”

“Or... you could just tell me what it is. It would probably make things a bit easier and a lot faster.” 

“Oh, no, no no.” Ella shook her head. “An asset as valuable as the one in my possession must be seen first hand in order for you to fully appreciate it.”

“Hm.” Nate said cupping his chin and smiling. “Well, now you've gone and peaked my curiosity.” He quickly downed the rest of his coffee and jammed the last of his croissant into his mouth. Once the unsightly bulge cleared his throat he dusted off his hands.

“Alright I'm done here, lead the way.” He told her.

“Will do.” She said with a nod as she got up from the table. “This way.” Nate followed her back into the room. Once they had cleared the doorway into the main part of the mansion, the servant who had originally shown him to the balcony where they had talked fell in line behind the two of them of them. Nate, who was still not entirely sure what was awaiting him at the destination his host was leading him to couldn't help but notice the slick suited man followed their every move.”

“I don't mean to sound suspicious, but what's with shades?” He asked.

“I assume your referring to Mr. Clyde? I just feel more comfortable with one of my servants by my side whenever I move though the estate. Call me paranoid, but having so much money can attract the wrong kind of attention.” 

Nate was about to make a retort but quickly realized that he had in fact, not actually seen her walk through her own property. The rest of the surprisingly long walk through the mansion was traveled in relative silence, with quick interjections from Ella about which way to go. As they walked down several flights of stairs to the underground innards of the mansion, Nate couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as the vibrant white of the marble walls were replaced with the dull gray of concrete. They traveled through several long hallways before Nate couldn't fight the urge to keep quite any longer.

“So.” Nate said with a nervous laugh. “I'm guessing you're still remolding this part of the house?” He was starting to feel naked without his gun.

“You could say that.” She said as the tiro came to a thick door that reminded Nate of the one she had installed in her office.” She placed her hand on the door's handle before turning to meet Nate eye's directly. 

“Here it is, just beyond this door.” With a loud groan she pushed it open. Nate who was half expecting to see some kind of long forgotten artifact or a huge pile of priceless jewels and diamonds, was surprised (and somewhat disappointed) when all that greeted his eyes was a plain square shaped space that reminded him of some kind of panic room. 

As he followed her in, he noticed a large mirror stretching across one of the walls. Once Clyde closed the door behind him, a light from the other side of the mirror revealed that it wasn't just a normal piece of reflective glass, but a window into the room that paralleled the one they were in. Once his eyes' adjusted to the sudden change in light, Nate could see two individuals on the other side of the glass. 

One was a woman who wore the same kind of black suit the rest of Ella's associates wore. In her hand was a gun, which was pointed directly at the temple of the second person in the room: an old man who Nate placed around Sully's age. His face was pointed to the ground and he was bound to a chair with a gag jammed in his mouth. He had certainly seen better days, multiple cuts riddled his exposed arms and his face was black and blue with multiple bruises. Even if Nate hadn't seen or experienced this kind of thing before, he would have known that the old geezer must have been recently roughed up, and roughed up badly at that.

Not quite sure how Ella wanted him to respond to such a bizarre and macabre scene he simply laughed.

“What's this? If you think I get off on this kind of stuff. Then I'm sorry but you are wrong. Like, way wrong.” 

“A question if I may, Mr. Drake.” Ella said, looking at the old man in the other room ignoring him completely. Nate couldn't help but notice she had switched to a more formal, unfamiliar tone. “What would you say if I were to tell you that you're not the only surviving member of your family?”

The back of Nate's head went numb as a shiver ran down his spine, he tried to play it off as if it was nothing. 

“Well, I would say you're full of shit.”

“Am I?” She said with a menacing gleam in her eye. “If so, then who do you suppose that is in there?”

“I don't know.” Nate shrugged. “Some bum you picked off the street?” He said with a sarcastic smile. He would have made another snide comment about her questionable means of entertainment had the man's bruised and beaten face not slowly risen up to lock his dark brown eyes with his own. It was only then Nate's smug expression dropped into one of shock and disbelief. The image of the old man's features struck something deep inside him he thought died long ago. He had seen the old man's face before, a long long time ago. 

“That's... that's not possible.” He choked out, his voice a harsh whisper.

“What's wrong?” Williams asked, her voice filled with malevolent cheerfulness. “You look like you've seen a ghost.” 

Before Nate's mind could register anything else, a flood of vague images, flashes of memories he had thought were so ingrained in the deepest recesses of mind that they could never again resurface, came rushing back. It was the weirdest sensation he had ever felt. The memories were somehow faint and focused at the same time. He could remember playing catch with that man, he could remember wrestling him to the floor as his mother looked on. He could remember loving that man a lifetime ago.

“I can assure you Mr. Drake, that man is your father and is still very much alive. For how much longer though. Well, I believe that is up to you.”

“How...?” Nate whispered again, realizing that hot tears now slowly trickled down his cheeks. He wiped them away, a lifetime of questions flooded his mind. He knew if he ever wanted them answered he would have to take every word she said seriously. 

“Where... where did you find him?”

“Like I've said; I like doing my homework on the people I have chosen to work for me. You see, I've had my eyes on the Cooper legend for quite some time now. After realizing it's history and that you and Mr. Sullivan would be my best bet at securing the artifact I needed, I began hunting for a means to ensure I would get what I desired. It took some rigorous searching but I managed to find Oliver here off the west coast of Africa in a small village that's essentially no-existent to the rest of the world. After retrieving him, it took several weeks of intense 'interrogation' but eventually his will broke and he confirmed our suspicion that he was indeed your father.”

Nate swallowed hard as he tried to fully comprehend her words. As crazy and insane as the whole scenario sounded, he couldn’t find a reason to doubt her. 

“At first I had you pegged for one of those ditzy hot chick types.” He sneered. “But guess I was wrong. You're nothing more than a conniving, sadistic little bitch.” 

Williams laughed, unfazed. 

“I wonder; what could drive a man to run and hide from his own child, perhaps his only renaming flesh and blood for over three decades? That question has haunted you hasn't it? It's haunted you everyday since your dearly departed mother put a bullet through own her head.” 

“Fuck you.” Nate clinched his teeth. He knew better than to give Williams the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to him, but that didn't stop him from tightening his fingers into a fist until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. He could feel an almost inhuman rage start to rise up deep inside of him. It was the same madding fury he remembered feeling when he thought Sully had been killed, a feeling that compelled him to lash out at the women in front of him with a fist but, before he could propel his fist forward he was stopped short when he felt the cold sensation of metal being pressed to the back of his head.

_Shit,_ he mentally cursed. In his trip down memory lane, he had forgotten that her servant had followed them into the room. Despite the anger inside of him Nate knew that he wouldn't be able to get any answers if he was dead. He forced himself to relax

Williams waved a finger in Nate's direction. “I seriously don't think you're in any position to tell me that.” To illustrate her point she signaled to the woman on the other side of the glass, who responded by bashing the butt of her gun across the old man's face. Though Nate couldn't explain why, his heart broke when he saw the old man's look of anguish. He realized that his father had reached his breaking point long ago.

In times like these, Nate often found something witty to say or some kind of insult to come back with, but now he found himself at a complete loss of words. This whole situation sucked, it was simple as that. Williams held all of the cards and he could think of no other way out of this cluster-fuck that would leave the both of them alive at the end of the day.

“Terms?” He grumbled, not bothering to turn in her direction. “Are they still the same?”

“Essentially, yes. With the information I will provide, you will find the Cooper vault and retrieve the artifact I require. If both the bow and the box are returned intact, I give you my word that no harm will come to your father.” She shot a glance at the old man's beaten face and smiled wickedly. “Well, no _further_ harm anyways. I suspect I shouldn't have to mention since you turned down my more-than-generous offer you have foregone any payment I have previously offered.”

“Your word?” Nate laughed in spite of himself. “Why the hell should that mean anything to me now?”

“Like I said before, my word is golden, so let me make myself _very_ clear on this matter. You go to the local police, he dies. You go to Interpol, he dies. You go to any other authority, _he dies._ My vast wealth has provided me the means in which I will have eyes and ears that will follow you no matter where you are. If you do not return with both of the items in question, I will consider this verbal contact expired, and then, well, I'm sure you're a smart enough man to figure out what happens next... Do you accept?”

“It's not like you leave me much choice with Mr. J over here.” Nate practically growled the words. “It looks like you have yourself a treasure hunter but you better not be bullshitting me, because if you are I swear, I'll....”

“Now, now Mr. Drake there is no need for such harsh words.” She fished a small cell phone from inside of shirt and flipped it open. “Nyles, will you be a dear and bring the materials I presented to Mr. Drake yesterday? Good... thank you.” 

Only a few moments of silence passed between the three of them before the large door opened and in stepped the butler Nate had become all too familiar with. 

With a simple “Here you are my lady.” He walked over and gave her both the bow and documents that she had shown him only a day before. The butler bowed, turned around and left as quickly as he came.

“Now that's out of the way.” She said returning her eyes toward the henchmen who still had the gun pressed to Nate's head. “Clyde, if you will be so kind and take that dreadful thing away from Mr. Drakes head? I believe things can bet set in motion.” 

The man removed the firearm and bowed deeply. “Yes, my lady.” Being the opportunist he was Drake saw his only chance and drove his elbow backwards, ramming it into the surprised man's stomach. With a breathless puff of air, the servant stumbled backwards only to be floored by Nate's spinning back hand. 

“Bet you didn't see that one coming did you asshole.” Nate muttered under his breath.

With the suited man out of commission, Nate lunged for the gun that had fallen out of the man's grasp and scattered along the floor in the melee. Nate's outstretched hand never made it to the weapon, instead he found his arm in the surprisingly strong grip of William's fingers. Stunned at the woman's speed Nate struggled to break free but found that William's technique allowed her the leverage she needed to keep him pinned. He could do little as she forced him to the ground in agony. 

“Do not test me.” She whispered in ear. “All I have to do is apply just the smallest amount of pressure before I make this limb of yours useless, to cause all of the bones inside to snap and splinter into tiny little pieces.” With a sharp and nuanced twist she made his arm bend in a direction it wasn't intended to go. Nate cold swear that if she would bend any further his entire limb would snap. 

“Now then... I have been more than generous.” She continued. “So I propose you graciously take my offer before I am forced to take from you what you once took from me.” 

Despite the pain, Nate's lips curved into a smile. “Look she-hulk, I have no idea how I got on your most hated list.” he said through clinched teeth. “but before you take my arm off I kind of need all of my body parts if I'm going to get that artifact for you.”

“Indeed, pardon if I was too forthcoming.” She said releasing Nate and dusting off her hands “Well, then, now that little display of savagery... is out of the way. Let me present you with these.” She let him climb to his feet and handed him both the bow and the folder containing the documents written by Francis. 

Nate reluctantly took them and studied each one as if he was seeing them for the first time. _Dammit._ Nate thought shaking his head. _This kind of shit is going to follow me to my grave._

“I would suggest you hurry Mr. Drake.” Williams said displaying the devilish smile he was already starting to hate. “It seems that you have a plane to catch.”


	4. Chapter 4

The spinning red and blue police lights were a sight that he was all too familiar with. For the first time in his active career Sylvester James Cooper wasn’t running from them and he had to admit, it felt really, really weird. Sure, he and his gang had helped the cops take down a few dangerous thugs before, heck he even took up the title of Constable for a few months, but actually getting a Cooper gang to work side by side with the authorities? There's something he doubted even his father would have attempted.

As the successor to the bloodline of the greatest thieves to ever walk the earth he knew the key to a good operation was to use the dark to his advantage. So he was thankful that some of the skylights on the rooftop he was camped out on had burnt out, allowing his well worn skills to hide him from even the keenest of eyes. From his current position even his large tail would be indiscernible from the shadows that surrounded him, which meant he could easily do the job that he was sent here to do: reconnaissance. His masked eyes were looking through the familiar lenses of his binocucom at what was the remains of an old newspaper printing press factory.

“Ringtail, you copy?” His ear's twitched as the small radio device in his furry point buzzed with noise.

“Yeah, loud and clear;” He paused for a brief second before adding. “gorgeous.” As soon as he did so he could make out the distinct sound of snickering coming from the background on the other side of the communication channel.

“What did I tell you about calling me that while we're working?”

Sly smiled to himself, picturing his lover rolling her eyes. “Well technically; only you're working right now; I was fired the moment I took up my cane again.”

“Smart ass." Carmelita growled. "Can you just tell me if you've got a visual on the target?”

“Nope, but I'm positive the man your looking for is still in there. I'm down wind and can smell that guys cheep cologne from all the way up here.” The thief smiled, his perch probably gave him the best view of Paris's skyline. He always thought the city of love looked it's best during the twilight hours of evening.

“Good, keep your eyes sharp. We've been waiting to bust this guy for sometime now.”

“Really? What did the old fellow do to get on Interpol's hit list?” A moment of silence passed before Carmelita sighed.

“You didn't read the report I sent you... did you?”

“No, sorry. I was kind of in a hurry, and I didn't have much warning. I'm more used to slide shows anyways.”

“Sly, I need you focused.”

“I know, I know. Like I said, I'm sorry. This whole working with Interpol is still a new thing for us. Could you fill me in real quick...please?” Sly could hear another sigh on the other line before Carmelita answered:

“Fine...This Wallace character has been a huge thorn in our sides for some time now. He used to be a bouncer for Dimitri when his nightclub was the talk of the town. After Dmitri was put away, Wallace took it upon himself to take what was left of Dmitri's spice supply and start his own operation. He's been in hiding for the past few years but people around Paris have recently shown sings of being under the influence of the spice.”

“Okay, I get you. That's why you asked Bentley to examine the local water supplies. You wanted to see if you can trace the effects to a specific source.”

“Exactly.” Nikolai Cain, Carmelita's second in command took over. “Thanks to that computer wiz friend of yours, we were able to pinpoint where this guy was hiding out. And not a moment to soon either, the amount of cases involving spice symptoms has been quite alarming. We can't have it spread to every corner of Paris, that substance is dangerous.”

“I hear ya." Sly said grimly. "I've seen first hand just what that stuff can do.”

“Though it sounds really weird to say, I have to hand it to Miss. Fox here. So far working with your gang has been a major boon to our branch.”

“Well...” Sly smiled beamed. “I've always known that Carmelita has had an impeccable taste in the company she keeps.”

“Don't push your luck lover boy.” Carmelita responded. “You guys are still on thin ice. Not everyone in law enforcement likes the idea of us working with a group of thieves.”

“Guess they don't know what they are...” Sly cut himself short as he noticed some figures emerge from building he was scoping out.

“Hold on a second, I think our person of interest is on the move.” Sure enough, a large well dressed wolverine stepped out into the factories dimly lit back parking lot tailed by several guards. It was quite easy to see why he was once a bouncer, the guy towered over his companions and was built like a tank.

“I've got a clear shot, should I take him?” Sly asked.

“Negative.” Cain shot the eager thief down. “Sorry Cooper but we only need your eyes this time. Just hang back and let us take this guy down.”

“Come on pal it would be...” Sly started to protest but swiftly bit his tongue. As much as he wanted to help bust this guy, he knew that Carmelita had risked her whole career when she pleaded with Interpol to strike a deal with his gang.

“It's nothing,” he quickly corrected himself. Despite _hating_ taking orders from one of the chief's watchdogs, he wasn't about to jeopardize his lovers lively hood for his ego.

“Good, that's what I thought.” The Coyote said. “Fox, will you do the honors?”

“Are all units ready?” Carmelita's voice rang on all channels, a series of 'affirmatives' poured in as various officers gave their replies. “Good...Converge on the suspect on my mark.”

It took everything within him not to move when Carmelita gave the order for the officers on the team to move in. He was a field man at heart and it just didn't feel right having to watch others fight a guy whom he knew he was capable of taking down himself. But after finding out that he was only faking his amnesia, him and Barkley were on “rocky” terms at best. Sly knew that the chief had his eyes on Carmelita as much as he did himself and that he was one screw up away from getting his fiancée dishonorably discharged. 

So, with a sigh he stayed put and watched the action unfold from the roof top he was crouched on. As he watched the Interpol officers move in, shock pistols at the ready, he had to admit their tightly packed formation and stealthy approach was impressive. Carmelita certainly knew how to effectively train the men and women under her command.

Once in position, It didn't take long for the officers to spring their trap and let lose with a volley of shock pistol charges. Catching the bouncer and his men by surprise, they quickly retaliated with their own hail of bullets. It was only then that the sensors in his binocucom alerted him that a small group of Wallace's men were approaching the engaged officers from behind. It didn't take him long to realize that someone had tipped Wallace off that the cops had finally caught up to him. It seemed that the guy was using himself as a distraction so that the remainder of his entourage could flank the police that were trying to take him in.

Sly's growled in frustration as he considered his options. He really didn't want to ignore Carmelita's orders, but, it was only five men and he was sure that he could easily get the jump on them if he used some of his ancestors techniques. Screw it. He thought, even if she hated him for it, it was the best way to ensure her safety, and that above else was what he was truly worried about at the moment.

He made sure his cap was securely on his head before taking off. It took him mere seconds to reach the end of the roof and vault himself over it's side. Pressing his cane against the buildings wall to slow his descent into the dark alleyway below, he quickly hugged his lithe form against the building and peaked around a corner. Being nocturnal by nature, his night vision was relativity good but not even his keen eyes could make out exactly what kind of men he was dealing with; thankfully, he was still down wind. His whiskers twitched as he took a quick whiff of the air... and immediately regretted it. _Rats,_ he thought, _all of them. Why do they always have to smell so bad?_ His disgusted expression quickly turned into a grin, at least now he was sure he could take these thugs out with ease.

He took a long drawn out breath, rolled his shoulders and relaxed. Within moments he had achieved the mental state that had helped make his family name infamous: the Cooper focus. When his eyes reopened, the world around him seemed to slow to a crawl. He moved quickly, knowing that he didn't have the stamina to maintain Matthew's time slowing technique for very long.

He crouched low and used his collapsible spine to hug the ground as close as possible so he could make his silent approach towards his first target. Faster than most eyes could see, he hooked the tip of his cane around the neck of the first man in the back of the group and tugged hard, forcing him to the floor before he used a swift elbow strike to knock him out cold. After making sure his soundless assault went unnoticed by the others in the group, he wasted no time picking off another in a similar fashion before taking to the rooftops once again to plain his next attack.

He took a quick glance through his binocucom at the progress of Carmelita and her team were making. To his surprise, it looked as if this job was just another days work for the Interpol team, they had already taken out most of Wallce's entourage and had forced the big man himself to take cover behind an old dumpster. Satisfied that he no longer needed to focus on Carmelita's safety, he turned his attention back on the reaming group of rats. Remarkably, they still seemed oblivious that their ranks were two fewer. He smiled to himself, perhaps he could take these guys out without no one knowing. It would be a win win, Carmelita wouldn't have a reason to chew him out and he could still play the hero. As he fell in line with the rats on the street below and made his stealthy approach, his hopes came to a grinding halt when his binocucom came to life with noise, telling him (and unfortunately) the rats he had been trailing, that he had an incoming call.

“What was that?” One of the rats said before turning in Sly's direction, his remaining comrades did the same.

“Cooper?” The leader said, surprised to see the world famous thief. “What are you doing here and where the hell are Larry and Moe?”

“Oh... I set them up for a one way trip to the slammer.” Sly said preparing to enter his trademark fighting stance. “If you want I can send the rest of you to join them free of charge.”

“Really?” The rat said with laugh “Your going to take us directly to the cops yourself, is that it? If I had a record like yours, the police station would be the last place I would want to go.”

“Of course not.” Carmelita said as she suddenly approached with Cain and the rest of the officers following closely behind. Perfect Sly thought. So much for being subtle.

“Mr. Cooper here is a wanted man just like the rest of you and will pay his debits to society in due time. Me on the other hand...” She flashed her badge.

“Will have no problem putting scum like you away for the rest of your miserable lives. Since your boss is now in our custody will you gentlemen do the smart thing and kindly drop your weapons so that way we can take you in peacefully?”

“Well if it isn't the infamous madam cop. You know it's kind of funny how you and the famous raccoon thief always manage to run into each other...” The head rat paused as a light seemed to go off in his head.

“Oh, I get it now.” He said turning towards Sly, his eyes narrowing to slits. “You're in league with the cops is that it? I should have known a honor bound coward like yourself would stoop to such a low.”

“Well if it means keeping creeps like you away from the good people of Paris then I think I can live with myself for going straight just this once.”

“Fine then Cooper if you want to play friends with these stuck up hard-asses then I will have no worries about burying your corpse alongside the rest of them. Ralph, Chris you ready to give these bastards HELL!? ” The leader bellowed as he drew a long combat knife, his eyes thirsty for blood.

“Actually man...” Ralph spoke up. “If they've got the boss already, doesn’t that mean we aren't getting paid? Sorry, but without a payout it's just not worth more time in a cell.” He dropped his gun, and threw his hands up in the air.

“Screw this, I'm with Ralph.” The second rat said doing the same as his companion. I don't think the union covers bail and H.R. won't let us use our vacation on jail time.” The leader of the small group defiant expression turned into one of complete shock.

“You spineless little rodents....” He hissed through his enormous buck teeth.

“You know... If I where you I would stop while you have all of your teeth. Old Iron sides here.” Sly mentioned toward Carmelita. “Has a habit of going straight for the face. Just saying.... from one criminal to another. ”

“As much as I enjoy watching the two of you trade jabs with each other.” Cain said eying the leader. “What's your answer to the Inspectors offer; rat?”

A roar was the man's only reply as he charged Cain with bloodshot red eyes. Predicting such recklessness, Sly was ready with his cane but stopped mid swing as Carmelita stepped into path of the raging criminal and delivered a swift round house kick to the rodents muzzle. Stunned at having Carmelita's boot coiled with his face with such force, the rat staggered backward a few feet before another kick from the fox sent his knife clattering to pavement.

Seeing that she had the situation under control Sly just shrugged as Cain along with the rest of the police force relaxed and watched in silence as the thug struggled hopelessly to regain his footing. For every trick the rat tried to pull Carmelita showed she was in perfect form by countering each attack with expert precision. It was only mere minutes before she had the thug pinned to the ground in handcuffs.

“Whelp, can't say you didn't warn the poor bastard.” Cain cringed at the sight of the lead rat's bloody and bruised face as Carmelita shoved him into the back of a squad car.

“I've heard some crazy stuff about the Inspector when I first transferred, but...wow! I don't think that he has even enough teeth left to make a proper dental profile anymore. How in the hell have you manged not to come out from any of your run in's with Fox looking like that?”

Sly shrugged. “Luck? Who knows. Me and Carmelita have had a kind of love and hate relationship. It's... complicated.”

“COOPER!” his ears pinned to his head as he saw Carmelita approaching, here features were set in a scowl.

“Speaking of which...” Sly mumbled under his breath.

“Yeah... good luck with that.” Cain said as he placed a hand on Sly's shoulder before joining the rest of the team.

“Yes my love?” Sly asked taking off his cap and putting on his most charming smile.

“Don't go playing the fool with me!” She poked a claw into his chest. “Why didn't you follow orders like you promised me you would? Don't tell me you've already forgotten the risks I'm taking working with your gang.”

“No, I haven't” Sly said, his expression turning serious. “I'm sorry for going off and doing my own thing but you didn't seem exactly ready to handle Wallices backup. Come on admit it; I did save your tails back there didn't I?”

“Well...” She paused. “Admittedly our intel didn't tell us he had anymore men than what was stationed at his hideout, so I suppose you did.”

“I know we are both walking a very thin line right now.” Sly took her hand in his own. “If there one thing I hope you have learned about me is that no matter what happens, your safety is my top priority and no protocol is ever going to change that.” He cracked a smile. “Besides; when have some stupid rules ever stopped me from doing anything?”

“I know, and that's what worries me the most. If this truce is going to work at all, I need to know that you will be willing to trust that me and my men can handle the dirty work by ourselves.”

Sly nodded. “I'll do my best, but you can't blame me for looking out for the love of my life now can you?”

“No, I suppose not.” Carmelita smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Only if the stupid binocucom hadn't ... ” Sly eyes lit up with realization. He retrieved the familiar device from a pack that was attached to his paints and clicked a small button on it's surface. His ear's twitched as a voice mail message was fed directly into the radio he had used to stay in contact with Carmelita and her unit.

“Hadn't what?” Carmelita asked looking puzzled.

“While I was trying to take those guys out incognito style, I got a call on my binocucom. Since I was kind of busy trying to take those guys down, seeing why Bentley called wasn't exactly my top priority so I'm checking the voice mail he left me.”

“That thing gets voice mails?”

“Bentley made it so of course it does. This thing is pretty much the Swiss army knife of thieving gear. The message he left is kind of weird. He wants me to meet him at the old safe house A.S.A.P., says that he's and an old friend of mine have something big we need to talk about. Care to join me my foxy lady?”

“Cute... Unlike you, catching the crooks is only have of the job for me. I've got to worry about paper work and making sure the criminals we have in our custody stay that way.”

“Ouch.” Sly winced. “Reminds me why I'm happy I'm not on your side of the law.”

“I also need to find some way to explain what happened to Barkley.” She sighed messaging her forehead. “I really need a vacation.”

“I think I can be of some help to you guys.” Cain suddenly said behind them. “I'll make sure to book our friends for an extended stay at the nearest maxim security prison and trudge through the mountain of paper work that's going to have to be filed.”

“Nick, you know you don't have to do that for me. It's not your job.”

“Don't worry about it Miss Fox. I'll do my best to make sure some of the finer details of how things went down tonight stay off of the report we send to Barkley. We got our man in custody and off the street. The way I see it the operation was a success, no matter how it was accomplished.”

He pointed in Sly's direction. “ Although Raccoon... I'm only giving you this one chance. Next time I would listen to your lady friend. Trust me, I've been married a long time and no matter how you look at it, the female in the relationship is pretty much always right.”

“Uh... thanks pal. I guess I owe you one.”

“Now go you two.” Cain waved them off. “Before the chief decides to show up.”

“Well then, shall we?” Sly said holding his palms out in the direction of the safe house.

“I guess, but before you take off anywhere, lets take my car. I really don't feel like going roof hopingtonight.”

***

“Hello?” Sly said as he stepped into the main room of the old Cooper gang hideout. Well, if it could be called that anymore. Ever since the deal was made with Interpol the “hideout” had become more like a mini base of operations for Interpol's French undercover branch.

“In here.” Sly's ears twitched to the sound of the nasally voice of his childhood friend. He mentioned for Carmelita to follow him. The duo's boots creaked on the old buildings worn wooden floorboards as they made their way to Bentley's study. Sly's muzzle turned up into a smile as he caught sight of the turtle.

Like usual, his face was hidden behind one of his projects, in this case it was Sly's own Thevius Raccoonus. The leather bound tome was centrally showing it's age through it's torn sides and worn leather cover, but Bentley had done a remarkable job of persevering the account of the Cooper family line.

“Hey pal, how's it going...” Sly trailed off as he noticed a huge form hunched over by one of the bookshelves. For a second he thought it was Murry, until he realized that the huge animal was not pink, but dark purple.

“Jim, is that you?” Sly asked astonished. The Walrus turned his way and smiled wide between his two huge tusks.

“Ah, Sly my boy! It's good to see you doing so well!” He wasted no time in embarrassing Sly in his massive arms.

“Good... to.... see... you... too....” Sly manged to choke out with what little air was left in his lungs.

“Sorry, guess these old bones still have some strength in them.” The Walrus scratched the back of his his head. He turned to regard Sly's companion with a gentlemanly bow and offed an enormous hand.

“This lovely vixen must be the famous inspector?”

“Si, that is correct. Forgive me, but I don't believe Sly has mentioned you before.”

Sly nodded. “This my love, is Jim McSweeny. He ran with my dads group back in their prime. He was what's Murry is to our gang, the muscle of the group.”

“Another thief, huh?” Carmelita raised an eyebrow. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Retired thief actually.” McSweeny corrected. “Unlike your hippo friend, my strength is no longer used to commit acts that an officer like yourself would deem... unlawful.”

“Speaking of Murray, have you heard from him recently?” Carmelita asked turning to Bentley who had put the Thevius Raccoonus down.

Bentley nodded. “Just a few days ago actually. His says that his new training session with the Guru is going well and claims that he's close to reaching a new level of 'awesome sublimness'; whatever that means. It should be only a few more weeks before he'll be back in town.”

Carmelita smiled. “You know, I don't think I was ever able to properly introduce myself to the Guru. He seems like he's quite the character, especially considering he's taken on Murry as a disciple.”

“Yes, he's a man of very wise words. With his guidance Murray has been doing much better. Ever sine we manged to get Sly back from Egypt, he's been his happy-go lucky, lets smash stuff up self again.”

“So? Sly crossed his arms and turned to McSweeny. “I take it you were 'the old friend' Bentley mentioned in his message. I thought you had committed to the retired life in that cozy Heathrow cell of yours.”

“I was up until around a year ago. Funny enough, it seems you can only be a model inmate for so long before they kick you out for good behavior.”

“Hold up a second.” Carmelita cut in with a raised hand. “You're telling me that you were locked up and you wanted to stay that way? In all my years on the force I don't think I would ever hear something like that.”

McSweeny shrugged. “A bed with a roof over my head and some of the best reading material in the country, It wasn't so bad. After I got word of Connor's death, may God rest his soul; I figured the best way to keep the Cooper's family secrets safe was ironically, behind bars.”

“If it wasn't for good old Jim here, I would have never found out about the Cooper vault in the first place.” Sly offered Carmelita before turning to his fathers old friend. “You've herd what happened to Dr. M. right?”

“Yes.” McSweeny said somberly “Near the end, Marty was fed up with your fathers instance on keeping the vault for 'Coopers eyes only.' He felt that since we helped Connor amass his fortune we were entitled to it as much as he was. I really couldn't blame him though, Connor did use us as bait when Interpol had us backed up against a wall. When we were headed to Kaine Island.”

“I... I'm sorry.” Sly said looking at the ground, his ears pinned in shame. “I remember him saying that my father wasn't the most honorable of men, but I never thought he would sell his friends out like that.”

“Don't be, it wasn't your fault.” McSweeny shook his head. “He was only trying to protect your mother and you; he was after all the only one of us who had started a family. I ended up turning myself in so Marty could get away. After I got out I had not the faintest idea what to do with myself. For kicks I headed to the south Pacific in hopes of seeing the Cooper vault for myself.”

“All those years in prison and the first thing you did when you got out was to go the Cooper vault. After what my father did to you... why?”

“What else was I supposed to do? Your father's gang had been the only thing I knew since I was a kid. The moment I tattooed the clues to the Cooper vaults location on my body, I swore that if I ever had a chance I would see it with my own eyes. I can't say I respect Connor for what he did, but the early years of pulling off heist after heist were some of the best moments of my life. As lofty of a goal as that was however, I guess it's all kind of a moot since most of what is left of the vault is just a heap of ruble.”

“Yeah.” Sly agreed. “What I wouldn't give to see my families accomplishments just one more time. it's a shame that everything is now lost below the pacific.”

“Actually,that may not be entirely accurate.” Bentley cut in, he took a quick glance at McSweeny who nodded. “Over the past couple of years, me and Pen...” He cleared his throat before continuing. “I've taken the liberty of monitoring the remains of the late doctors fortress and it would seem that much of the vaults inner architecture still remains structurally sound.”

Sly lowered his ears in frustration. “Why didn't you bother telling me any of this before?”

“My apologies!” Bently backpedaled.” It was only a hypothesis at first. I couldn't actually verify it unless a pair of eyes confirmed it. Besides, I kind of figured you were over the Cooper family business when you left to be with Carmelita.”

Sly sighed. “Yeah, I guess you could say I was, I wanted to see if I could make it work. It didn't turn out quite the way either us pictured but we are happy with where were at, isn't that right my love?” Sly shot a smooth grin to his fiancée.

Carmelita rolled but smiled just the same. “I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm going to be married to a lowly pick-pocketing criminal. But even I have to admit that Sly at times can be charming, caring and sometimes even the good guy.”

She leaned on Sly's shoulder. “Of course things aren't perfect, but this handsome ring tail kind of has grown on me over the years. Now if only I can work on that ego of his.”

“Sorry beautiful, as you've seen, it kind of runs in the family.” Sly smiled sheepishly.

“Speaking of which I guess being able to meet some of my ancestors in person kind of rekindled my interest in my bloodline's history. I don't know how I'm going to do it yet, but I've made up my mind and want to keep my families accomplishments alive any way I can.”

“You may still very well have a chance to do just that.” McSweeny spoke up.

“While my robust form wasn't able to get very deep inside that vault, it looks like Bentley's hunch is correct and that the treasure of the Coopers isn't lost just yet. Provided that your nimble enough to find a way through the rubble.”

“I took the info McSweeny gave me and did some serious number crunching, and it looks like you and Carmelita are the perfect candidates for finding a way in.”

“It sounds like an opportunity that I would be a fool to pass up but.” Sly tail and ears drooped.

“It wouldn't feel right going on a job without the whole gang back together.” He looked into Carmelita's eyes.

“And I don't know how Carmelita here would take going back to a vault with a bunch of stolen property.”

“Not to worry I've already spoken to Murry about the whole idea. He totally supports us gong to check it out ourselves.”

“And I'll be right besides you.” Carmelita chimed in.

“See guys?” Sly blurred out without thinking. “Like I said said Carmelita isn't.... wait, What!?”

Carmelita muzzle turned up in a foxy smile. “Like you said, we are trying to work things out. After everything we've been through together, I understand now just how important your family is to you. It would my honor to help restore your families legacy.”

Sly's mouth hung agape for a few second before his trademark smirk returned. “See guys, this is why I'm marring her. Isn't she the most amazing woman ever?”

He turned and embraced her in a passionate kiss which lasted far past the point of awkwardness for the other two men in the room. Both Bentley and McSweeny looked at each other for a several moments before McSweeny very loudly cleared his throat; which had no effect on the lovers embrace in the slightest.

“SLY!” Bentley finally shouted, breaking up the thief and cop. “Sorry but if we are really going to be doing this I think its wise we start planning now... sheesh!”

“Yeah, sorry pal. Kind of got caught up in the moment.” He was about to follow it up with 'you know how it is' but deiced to stop in light of recent events in the turtles love life.

“So, Carmelita? About that vacation you needed... How does a romantic getaway to the South Pacific sound?”


	5. Chapter 5

Nate rubbed a hand over the back of his neck hoping to get the stiff knots out of his muscles from staring down at the documents Williams had given him. Thankfully the Chilean roads he was now on were pretty well paved and provided a much smoother drive when compared to the rough back roads that ran across the English Countryside.

The past few weeks Nate had found himself rushing between one library and the next in hopes to come to some kind of understating of the documents that Francis had written about his encounters with a member of the Cooper family. Initially, the only thing he knew for certain was that nearly everything Francis had pinned would have left any overzealous adventure literally running in circles. Of course this wasn't the first time the man had covered his tracks but knowing that these documents were supposedly written for Queen Elizabeth herself in secret made Nate believe that Francis must of written them sometime after he returned from his search of the Ubar since their vague nature was probably meant to deceive the Queen and the rest of the Order.

It wasn't until Sully offhandedly commented that it was typical of Drake to never provide any real answers without some kind of tool did he think to use John Dee's old astrolabe. Strangely enough, Sully's sarcasm was the just the break he need and it wasn't long before he had decoded an anagram hidden within the names of the seemingly random locations Francis had written about. Since the astrolabe was the key to solving the riddle in the documents, it made sense now why Williams had been unsuccessful in finding the location of the Cooper vault in her years of searching; no astrolabe meant no coordinates. 

Even though there was no question now that his ancestor had written the documents, Nate still found it hard to believe that as many of Drakes secrets he had uncovered over the years, there still seemed to be more secrets the famous explorer kept close to his chest. And yet, he had to admit that it made sense that Drake could have come across a Cooper since from what he could gather, the vault allegedly resided on a tiny island in the middle of the south pacific ocean; a not so far out of the way detour of Drakes documented route. Nate couldn't help but fidget with anticipation, not only was his fathers life riding on this job but he was starting to get the old itch back. The feeling of excitement from knowing that he could be on the verge of discovering something that could change history as he knew it. So absorbed in reading the not-so-ancient texts that he didn’t hear Sully shouting his name.

“Nathan, will you get your damn nose away from those for a second, I’ve been trying to ask you something for the past five goddamned minutes!”

Nate cringed, Sully almost never called him Nathan; not when he was in a good mood anyways. “Sorry, guess I lost track of time. How far away are we?”

Sully took a drag of the large Cuban cigar that he somehow always seemed to have on hand. “You haven't told me exactly why you think this job is such a big deal. And I would say it should be only another fifteen minutes or so.”

“What more do you want to know? I told you already Sully, apparently Francis personally dealt with one of the Coopers.”

“Yes, yes you already told me all about that.” Sully glanced Nate’s way from the driver seat. “But, that still doesn’t answer my question. It’s not like you’ve chased after everything Drake has done. What makes you think this even worth our time, especially if it means dragging me out of retirement?”

“Dragging huh?” Nate said with a smug grin. “That’s kind funny considering you’re the one who insisted on driving me out here at the first mention of treasure. So don’t go giving me that retired old man crap, you’re just as eager as I am to get back into the swing of things.” 

“Be that as it may, you’ve already promised Elena that you were done with all of this treasure hunting business.” Sully paused and ran a hand through his sliver-white slicked back hair. “Why am I telling you this? I’m not your marriage counselor for God's sake!”

“I know that Sully. I’m talking this job because I told her that. The money is going to set all of us up for the rest of lives. ”

"I've herd that one before, he'll I've said it myself plenty of times." Sully scoffed, and shook his head. “It's just that you say that like it’s a done deal kid. For all we know Williams is planning to back stab you the moment you hand her the box. Assuming of course that one: we find the vault, two: we can open it, and three: we are actually are able to find what she wants.”

“Please Sully, you taught me better than that! What do you think I've been doing for the past few weeks? I did my own digging and she seems completely clean and one that’s not likely to cross us. Hell, even several of your contacts have sworn that she comes through on her deals.”

Nate prayed that Sully wouldn't press the issue further, since what he told him was all true, well all except that part were Williams was willing to kill for what she wanted. Which both puzzled and worried him the most. Her background suggested that she made the perfect client for treasure hunters. Others who had worked for her all claimed that she was both honest and payed well, which made her threat on his fathers life all the more troubling. As far as he could tell it was a personal thing against him, but her true motives for holding his father as ransom still escaped him.

“I’m well aware of that.” Sully said not willing to drop the topic as easily as Nate had hopped. “Problem is I don’t completely trust most of them. I’m just saying you gotta be careful or else you’re going to be working for another asshole like Pinkerton again.”

“Don’t remind me, just be thankful you never met him.” Nate tried to shake the irony of Sully words. “Besides, just think about it Sully. We're not just talking about one simple piece of treasure, but centuries worth of stolen loot! If these Cooper guys were even remotely as good as the stories say, just a small part of what's in that vault will make us the richest men on the face of the earth!”

“And yet we have almost no idea who they are.” Sully took another drag of his cigar. “For all of the things we’ve seen, we haven’t heard anything about these so called 'master thieves'. I’m just afraid it’s all going to be one big dead end. I mean are you sure we are even headed in the right direction? I hate to think we are going to be sailing to the middle of no where for no goddamn reason.”

Nate nodded.“Trust me, I'm positive Kaine island is somewhere around the coordinates I decoded. Francis wouldn't have gone through the trouble of hiding an anagram in these papers unless it meant the Cooper vault was there."

“Speaking of which, were you able to dig anything more up on the Coopers besides the info Williams provided?”

“No, not really and that's actually the weird part.” Nate scratched the back of his head and looked down at his leather bound journal that rarely left his person.

“Besides a brief mention in a few ancient Egyptian texts that Williams' dug up, I couldn't find any mention or trace of the Cooper bloodline except for what Drake wrote about them in the late 1500's. It's almost as if they disappeared off the face of the planet for several centuries.”

“Like I said, Nate. Shit sounds suspicious, something's not adding up. I don't care how crazy you are, you don't pay that kind of money for one stupid box.”

While he did have to agree with Sully about William's strange obsession with the artifact, she didn't exactly leave him with much leverage to question otherwise.

“Come on, were did your sense of adventure go? The Sully I know wouldn't walk away from the potential find of a lifetime.”

“I never said I was. I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to be a bit cautious is all.

“Just wait. A few weeks from now your going to be thanking me about this whole thing from inside of that Corvette you've always wanted.”

“Regardless of what happens, you're going to have to tell Elena. She's going to find out what we're up too eventually, and it would be wise to tell her yourself.”

“I was planning on it... Just as soon as we reached port.”

“I'm betting you will.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Nate shot Sully a puzzled look. The older man just smiled but otherwise remained quite.

Nate knew better than to ignore his mentor. He had learned pretty much everything from Sully. How to live a good life, how to fight and use a gun properly. And some of the finer points of love... _Well okay, maybe not so much about love._ Nate mentally chuckled. Sully had a long a term relationship record that some how went into the negatives. Sure the old man had seen his fair share of action on and off the field but if he had ever managed anything more than a few week stand, Nate would probably never know. Even still, Nate couldn't have asked for a better man to call his best friend.

In fact if it wasn't for Sully's expertise on all things related to treasure and his habit of making “friends” pretty much everywhere he went, Nate doubted that getting even this far would have been as easy as it had been. As it was the two of them were on their way to meet George, an old confidant of Sully's who apparently went all the way back to his Navy days.

Nate had never met the guy before but anyone whom Sully genuinely trusted and could get them a decent vessel for their journey out to sea was a good man in his books. It wasn't long before Sully pulled the rental truck into a small parking lot that was situated right outside there destination: the port of Ancud. It wasn't the fanciest but it's small size meant that they shouldn't have trouble making a quick departure.

“I'm going to grab a drink before we meet up with George. You want anything?” Sully said as he jumped out of the car and looked through the drivers side window at Nate.

“A Coke would be nice.” Nate said swallowing hard. His focus on research and the whole situation had made him forget how freaking hot it was. Unlike the pleasantly warm breezes of the Scottish highlands, the summers here reminded him of his grueling trek through the Rub'al Kahli. Sully made a quick nod of approval before disappearing into the small store. Once he was out of sight, Nate let out a long sigh of relief and ran his hands over his furrowed face.

As much as he enjoyed bantering with Sully, the constant struggle to keep from coming clean was about his true motives for taking the job was begging to take a toll on him. He would have normally loved to confide as something as major as his father being held for ransom with his best friend, but with how serious William's seemed about putting a bullet through his head he wanted to make sure that piece of information wouldn't fall on the wrong ears. He knew he would have to tell him eventually, he just hadn't thought of how. Since he threw pretty much all of his time into prepping for the trip in the last few weeks it had been relativity easy to keep his mouth shut. A flash of movement from the trucks rear view mirror caught his eye, his heart sank a little when he realized what it was.

It was a man and a boy, a father and son from the looks of it. They where sitting on one of the docks, side by side fishing. Though fishing was something that him and Sully often did when he was a boy, the image of the duo sharing a bonding moment made Nate's mind drift back to the small moments he remembered about his own parents.

Over the last few weeks, the vague little pieces of his boyhood he thought he had long ago forgotten started to become clearer and he became painfully aware just how much he missed both of them. He sighed, massaged his forehand with his fingers and looked away from the trucks mirror, not wanting think about it any longer. A cold wet feeling on his fingers shook him from his thoughts, causing him to look up. Sully had his bottle of cola pressed into the fingers covering his face.

“Kid, your drink?”

“Oh, right.” Nate shook his head in thanks. He took a quick swing of the bitter dark brown liquid and relished the cooling sensation it had on his all too dry throat.

He glanced Sully's way and noticed his head was shaking his head. “What is it?” He asked.

“Some punk kid tried to mug me in the store. I showed him though, he didn't even get one isle over before I got my wallet back.” Sully straightened out his dark red and white polo shirt. The shirts Hawaiian inspired pattern and his off white kakahis always made Nate think some part of Sully never made it out of the seventies. With a gruff mumble Sully headed to the other side of the truck and got back into the drivers seat.

“Kids these days. Don't know how to respect no one.” He muttered before turning to Nate. “Nate are you even listing to me?”

“Yeah, sorry. Thanks for the drink by the way, it really hit the spot.”

“Yeah. I'm sure it did.” Sully said with a suspicious look. He started the truck and headed down the small road that led into the port.

“What was that look for?” Nate asked.

“What's with you Nate? That's the second time today you've just spaced out, you never do that.”

“I'm just tired. Between the flight and getting everything together I've had little time for sleep.” At least that much wasn't a lie, he had found sleep a luxury that was hard to come by in the last few days.

“Alright, if you say so.” Nate could tell by Sully's tone that the subject would likely be brought up later. He took a gulp of his own drink and kept his eyes on Nate before turning his attention back to the road. A few minutes later Sully directed their vehicle to a parking space at the edge of a small dock. 

“Wait here kid, I gotta make sure one of our contacts made it here alright.”

 _Strange._ Nate thought to himself, as far as he knew they where only meeting George here. He was about to ask Sully about it but he had already gotten out and walked off. He waited a few moments before making up his mind that he ought to do something productive. With a long stretch and loud yawn Nate put the documents that had rested in his lap safely back inside their envelope and headed to the back of truck.

With coke in hand, Nate started to take their packs and coolers from the open trunk. He paid close attention to a long object that was wrapped in thick cloth. Once satisfied that the Cooper family heirloom was still in their possession he set it down on the side of the truck along with the rest of their gear and was about to take another swig of his drink when an accented voice drew his attention behind him.

“Good day to you senior. You wouldn't happen to be the young protegee of my old friend Victor Sullivan would you?” The voice belonged to a tall thin man of Hispanic looking descent. Like Sully's, his hair was a light sliver and the look in his aging eyes held the experience of countless missions out to sea.

Nate extended his had with a smile. “Yep, that's me. Nathan Drake. You must be George.”

“That I am. Sully has told me much about you. He says you two have been together since you where just a kid and that you're one of the best at what you do.”

“Yeah well, he's the one who taught me everything I know. Speaking of which, where did he go?”

“Whatever do you mean?” The man looked confused. “I was hoping you could tell me.”

“Weird... if he didn't go get you, who did he go look for?” Nate shrugged and took a quick drink from his coke bottle deciding it probably wasn't that important.

“Perhaps, it's that beautiful senorita with him?” George pointed behind Nate. 

_Oh._ Nate thought. _Another lady friend of his... figures._ He turned around with the coke bottle still tipped to his mouth, eyed the woman in question and promptly spit the carbonated beverage all over the asphalt of the parking lot and himself. He would have recognized the blond haired and brown eyed woman from a mile away. Sully was helping her carry her own set of luggage.

The woman grinned in a forced smile. “Hello, Nate. By the look on your face and the soda all over your shirt, I'm guessing your just a little surprised to see me?”

Nate nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Elena.... Wow, what a _pleasant surprise._ ” His words stuttered. “How are you? Your trip ended kind of early didn't it?” _Other contact my ass._ He thought eyeing Sully.

George, looked back and fourth between the two of them for a few seconds. “You know this woman Mr. Drake?”

“I certainly hope so.” Elena said cutting in before Nate could answer. “We're married, unless of course he's lied about that too.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Nate asked his voice sounding more accusative than he would have hopped.

“Just that I wanted so badly to believe you had actually found a way to move on with your life but I just couldn't shake the feeling that you were hiding something. So on a whim I deiced to give Sully a call and to my surprise he informed me that not only did he know nothing about your foray into the construction business, but you two just so happened to be planning a trip out to the middle of nowhere in search of yet another artifact.”

“Oh he did, did he?” Nate shot a deadpan glare at Sully but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

“Well...” Sully coughed after a few tense moments of silence passed between the couple and changed the subject. “You two can have your pleasant little chat later.” Sully said looking Elena's way. “But for now, I believe me and this son-of-a-bitch have some catching up to do.”

Sully embraced his old friend in a firm hug before swinging his arm over the fellow old mans shoulder and faced Nate and Elena. “Me and this guy go way back. We served on the Nimitz together back in the good old days.”

“Oh? When was that the stone ages?” Nate said bluntly. Sully just simply flashed the finger in response. Of course it all in good humor, but he didn't like the way the whole situation was starting to play out. Truth be told he couldn't be happier to see Elena, but her presence here would only make the job more complicated than it already was.

Sully continued. “This man is one of the finest sailors to ever walk the earth I tell ya. It's a damn shame you can't come with us. Would be just like old times.”

“You say to much in my favor old friend, but my place is here now. I merely rent ships out to those who like to fair the wild seas. I hate to sound too fourth coming but I have another patron coming in less than an hour. So if you don't mind I would like show you to your ship.”

“You never were one to waste time.” Sully clasped his hand together. “See that’s what I love about this guy, he knows how to get shit done.”

“Please amigos, if you will follow me, I will take you to your ship.”

“Fine by me.” Elena handed Nate her luggage. “Here... it's the least you can do for me right now.”

“What are these for?” Nate said trying to keep the weight of her bags from throwing him off the dock.”

“You're my husband aren't you? It's time you started acting like it.”

“You've got to be kidding me!” Nate muttered under his breath as he followed the three of them out to the docks and to their waiting ship.

***

“I've got to hand it to George, he really outdid himself. This thing's got bells, it's got whistles and pretty much anything else we could possibly want. Wouldn't you agree kid?” Sully asked from his position at the ships helm. 

Nate had his arm crossed and scowl on his face. They had been on their way out to sea for a few hours now and Nate didn't feel like he had anything nice to say.

“Alright kid go ahead and spit it out. What's eating you now.”

“Oh, I don't know Sully.” Nate's voice dripped with sarcasm. “Maybe it's the fact you went and told Elena what were doing... _behind my back._ ”

Sully removed his cigar before pointing directly at him. “You can stop that shit right there kid. You heard her, she's the one who called me. Like I said, she would have found out eventually.”

“Why, Sully? Why would you that? Now she's going to be stuck going through this whole mess with us.”

“And that's a problem? If I remember correctly you've told me on several occasions she could handle herself just fine. Besides, it was the right thing to do. Your married now which means the game has changed. I only told her what the plan was and nothing else. _She_ was the one who insisted on coming with us.” 

Nate shook his head in frustration.

“I may not have the best track record when it comes to women, but if I do know one thing it's that she loves you and doesn’t want to see anything else happen to you.”

“I know, I'm kicking myself for not telling her in the first place.” Nate ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I didn't want to put her through anymore carp... I just don't know what to do. She's like majorly pissed at me right now.”

“Well, for starters. How about you keep her company on the other side of the ship and go talk to her.”

“She doesn’t even want to look at me right now, how am I supposed to do that?”

“Don't ask me kid, you married her.” Sully exhaled a large puff of smoke that quickly dissipated on the windy sea air.

“Thanks for the help.” Nate mumbled. Sully waved him off in the direction of the other side of the ship. Nate did as Sully suggested and found Elena leaning over the front end of the ship, her eyes starting off into horizon. 

He paused and took the sight of her in and reminded himself what a lucky man he was to be married to such a woman. Her golden blonde hair was tied up in the familiar fashion he often saw it in and her fair but strong features had an air of beauty he thought few other women could match. But, It wasn't so much her outside beauty that he was attached to but it was something he found was impossible to put into words. It was the way she would smile at him, it was the tone in her voice when she wouldn't take no for an answer, that was what loved the most. In short it was what made Elena, well... Elena.

Nate slowly approached her with an arm reaching for her shoulder. 

“Hey.” He said quietly. She responded by eyeing him for a second and quickly turning away. Nate awkwardly cleared his throat. “So yeah.... about that little talk we started back on the dock. You want to finish it?”

“What else is there to discuss? You're an ass who couldn't tell the truth to save his life... end of story.” She brushed Nate aside with her shoulder and headed toward the ships main cabin.

“Elena... wait.” Nate pleaded following her inside the small space. He knew full well what was coming but was dreading it none the less. As soon as he cleared the door way, Elena quickly closed the small wooden door behind her and did a one-eighty quicker than Nate could blink.

“Okay, you want to talk, then fine.” She said crossing her arms while glaring at him. If her brown eyes were daggers they would have bore into his skin long ago. “You go first. Let's hear it.”

“Hear what?” Nate said, trying his best to play the fool.

“Your fantastic reason for us going on another one of your foolish adventures.”

Just like Sully before her, he wanted to tell her. With every fiber of his being he wanted to tell her the _real_ reason he was doing this, but he held his tongue. Like Sully, he couldn't risk getting her involved. 

“It's a family thing.” He said scratching the back of his neck. “It seems there still more to Francis Drake's story that I haven't figured out yet.” It wasn't quite the truth, but it would have to do for now.

“You're still going on about that him? Nate, I know he's like the only link you have to your family but the man's been dead for over four hundred years. I thought you said you were done with the whole cloak and daggers crap.”

“I know what I said. But wouldn't it be nice not to have to worry about money ever again?”

“So, your telling me this is just about the money then, that's it? Do you know who you sound like right now? Whatever happened to 'Everything I touch turn's to shit'? Why am I the one trying to convince you to walk away this time?”

“Come on, Elena, just think about it! Just one more job and...”

“I've herd that crap more than once Nathan.” Elena cut him off. “You can't really expect me to believe that this one, this job is your last, can you? I don't even know if I can trust you anymore.”

“I admit, I do sound really stupid right now, believe me I do. But please, I'm asking you to just let me this for ... us.”

“Us? How in the hell will this be for 'us'?”

“Well..., with the payout, I can actually start building a future for us. One where I don’t have worry about working in some cubical for the rest of my days and you don't have worry about being told what to write. We've been through a lot of shit Elena, and I don’t feel like wasting the rest of our lives with me sitting on my ass all day in front of some computer screen and you being forced to chase after some meaningless story.”

“Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. Nate winced. His wife almost never used such colorful vocabulary even when she was at her most frustrated. Not that he blamed her though, she had every right to be pissed at him. “Don't play this game with me. You damn well know I've always wanted to go into journalism. This whole thing isn't about me at all, it's about your obsession with that stupid ancestor of yours and another treasures he's supposedly hidden. It's just not sane Nate.” He started at the ground with sad, shameful eyes and said nothing.

Elena threw her hands up in frustration. “Fine if your not going to say anything then I'm done waiting for you to come to your senses and get the money signs out of your eyes.” 

She went to storm out but Nate caught her by the wrist, and lightly tugged. Elena whipped her head around and locked eyes with Nate, her gaze furious. “Let go.” She said thorough clenched teeth.

Nate sighed and looked down at the ground, he knew he would probably regret what he was about to do but he couldn't think of any other way. He had nearly lost Elena before by letting his pursuit of his ancestors secrets get in the way of what really mattered and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

“Wait...” Nate faltered for a second. “I tried to turn down the job, I swear I did, but Williams wouldn't take no for an answer.” He swallowed hard before his next words. “It's about my father.” He said, his voice barley above a whisper. Elena froze her expression a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

“About your what!? I swear, if this some poor attempt at...”

“It's not.” Nate said firmly. He let go of Elena’s arm and sighed. “Williams is holding my father hostage. If I don't bring back what she's looking for, she's going to kill him.”

“I.... I don't know what to say. You told me he was dead.”

Nate nodded. “Up until a few weeks ago, that's exactly what I thought. Sully helped me look for him back when I was a kid but after looking for months with nothing to show for it, we assumed he faded into obscurity and died in some back ally somewhere.” 

Nate's expression fell, he grabbed his wife’s shoulders and started directly into her eyes. “I'm telling you Elena, I saw him with my own eyes. I can't really explain how I knew it was him but when I saw his old beaten face I just knew who he was. It was almost as if I was looking at an older version of myself.”

“So?” Elena said removing herself from Nate’s palms and crossing her arms. “Even if it really is him; why do you care? You owe him nothing. He dumped you off in some crummy boarding school and never bothered to even looked back. Hardly a man whom I would call a father.”

“It's not about owing him. It's just that he's the only real family I've got left. I want to... no, I _need_ to know why my mother took her own life and why he gave me up. I don't know but maybe, just maybe if I know at least that much; I will be able to put this whole ancestor history thing to rest.”

Elena bit her lower lip, and slowly took Nate's words in. “You're serious aren't you?”

“Yes, very.” Nate said, his expression unchanging.

“Does Sully know?”

“No, not yet. I was really hoping not to tell either of you because this involves my family and no one else. I just can't stand the thought of dragging you guys through anymore hell.”

“Nathan.” Elena said placing her hand on his cheek, her expression saddened. “Where married and Sully has pretty much been your role model for the past twenty years..” She let a smirk creep on her face. “Not an entirely good one but still a role model none the less. Call me crazy but I'm pretty sure that qualifies us as 'family'.”

She took a long breath before continuing “I know I'm going probably going to hate myself for saying this later, but whatever we find, whatever we face, me and Sully will be there by your side to help you through this and I for one am not going to sit this one out.” Elena looked down and chuckled to herself. “But please do try to make this little trip your last one, okay?”

Nate smirked “Well... I can't promise you anything but.”  
.  
“Nathan....” Elena said raising an eyebrow.

“What? I kid, I kid.” Nate took Elena in his arms. “Thanks Elena, I've had a crappy past couple of weeks, and I really needed that. Guess that the only thing that is left to do now is to tell Sully.”

“Yeah, I think that might be a good idea. Come, I'll help you tell him.” Elena took Nate’s hand and together they booth stepped out onto the breezy deck above. They found Sully standing at port, resting his elbows on the edge of ship looking off as if he was caught in some kind of day dream. Nate walked up to his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Sully. I've got something I need to tell you.”

“What is it? Don't tell me I'm going to be a grandpa!” Sully said looking in the direction of the two of them with a large expectant smile.

“What? Where the hell did that come from? No, no! Sully, its important.”

“And you two having a kid isn't?”

“Well...” Nate shrugged. “This is a different kind of important.”

“Fine... Just give me some time and let me enjoy this.”

“Enjoy what?” Nate asked.

“This.” He said with a wide sweep of his hand. “The sunset, the clean ocean breeze. It's almost like I'm in the service again.” Sully mustached lip formed into a smile of genuine contentment. 

“You know, no matter how old I get, this isn't something that I'll ever grow tired of.” Nate nodded in agreement as all of them looked out at the purple and red sun lit sky.

“You think this vault you guys are looking for will be out there somewhere?” Elena asked Nate after she had looped her arm around his.

“Well since we are once again retracing Francis tracks, I'm positive we will find something, as to what? Who knows... you okay with that?”

“Yep, like I said in the cabin, You're stuck with me.”

“So...” Sully asked turning to the husband and wife after watching the sun sink behind the deep blue waters of the ocean. “What was it you need to talk to me about?”


	6. Chapter 6

“So, let me get this straight.” Sully stroked his slat and peppered mustache and leaned against the dark green lime stone that made up much of the islands foundation. “Williams has your old man, and unless you return with that bow and a box from the vault she's going to kill him?” 

“Yep” Nate said grimly. He anxiously paced back and forth near the edge of a cliff that over looked the pacific ocean. He would have loved to watch the sun sink behind the horizon and the feeling of the fresh ocean breeze had it not been for the less than desirable circumstances. Though the coordinates he had discovered hidden in the documents written by Francis's had lead them directly to this island, nearly a days worth of searching for the Cooper vault with no success made him question if this was really the Kaine island they where looking for. “That pretty much sum's up the whole cluster fuck I've some how gotten myself into.”

Sully took a long drag and exhaled slowly. “It never occurred to you to tell me this say, when we where on the plane over here?”

“I know I should have told you from the start, but like I said to Elena, I didn't want you or her getting any more involved than needed. Now do you understand why I never wanted to tell her we where headed out here in the first place?” 

“I swear kid.” Sully head shook in disapproval. “Sometimes I don't think your capable of learning from your past. Have you forgotten that I've pretty much raised you? Hell, I can imagine what it must mean to you knowing that your old man is still alive but listen to me Nate; he's not your father. Not anymore.”

“I realize that.” Nate sat down on a rock opposite and looked Sully straight in the eyes. “It's just hard to put into words why I feel the need to see him again. Ever since I laid my eyes on him after all of these years, memories I thought I had forgotten long ago have come flooding back. They are driving me crazy Sully, and I don't think they are going to go away unless I find out what really happened to him and my mother.”

“Fine.” Sully waved Nate off. “But when all of this is said and done, I'm going to kick his ass for ditching you like he did. Next time, just do us all a favor and don't forget, that all of us have pretty much been to hell and back on more than one occasion. One more job won't kill us; no matter whose calling the shots or what we face.”

Nate smirked. “Did you talk with Elena or something? Because I swear she said the same damn thing.”

Sully chucked and placed the cigar back in his mouth. “No, but unlike you, she _does_ seem capable of learning from the past. Besides, this whole is bust if we can't find that entrance. We've been looking around this rock all goddamned day and we still have no idea where it is.”

“This thing,” he said picking up the Cooper bow that was leaning against the rock he was he sitting on. “Is just a piece of junk if we can't find it. Doesn't old man Francis have anything to say that can help us?”

“I'm afraid not.” Nate said shaking his head. “While the documents Francis wrote indicate he met a Cooper, it looks like he only found out about the vault second hand.” He quickly flipped through the notes in the pages of his journal.

“I don't see anything here that says he actually saw it with his own eyes.”

“So... in other words, we know almost nothing. That's just dandy.” Sully mumbled. 

It's kind of funny don't you think? You'd think that the vault would have been discovered long ago seeing that this island has been out in plain in sight for centuries.” Nate sighed. “But it seems this island has been forgotten just like the Cooper family.”

“How do you recon Elena is doing over on her side?”

“I don't know but I sure as hell hope that's she's having better luck than we are.” Nate kicked a small rock off the cliff and watch it silently plummet before it made a faint splash in the the waves below. 

“There's gotta be a piece we're missing, something we've overlooked, but what is it?” 

“A woman’s initiation perhaps?” Both treasure hunters turned to see Elena emerge from behind some bushes. While him and Sully had taken the northern and western sides of the small island Elena covered the east. 

“A quick question.” She said holing up a walkie-talkie that was identical to the ones both Nate and Sully had strapped to their belts. “What's the point of having these if you don't bother to use them?” She stepped between the pair and leaned against a rock that was adjacent to both of them.

“Oh, right, sorry about that.” Nate said. “Guess me and Sully were just caught up in the moment.” He and Sully quickly made sure that both of their own radios were turned on and loud enough for them to hear. “From your tone, I take it you managed to find something?”

“Let's hope so.” She pointed a thumb behind her. “I found some weird scribbles carved into some of the rock walls that go deep into the island. I can't tell what they mean, but I'm pretty sure the weather didn't put them there.”

“Well darling.” Sully threw his cigar on the ground to put it out. “Lead the way.”

“Yes, my dear sweet darling. By all means, let us see these scribbles.” Nate mocked before swiping the bow and resting it's hook-shaped end over his shoulder. He had tried to clean the weapons aging limbs as best as he could on the boat ride out here, but the artifact still looked the worse for ware. He just hoped that it was sturdy enough to still function as a key.

“You know...” Elena said to Nate as he and Sully fell in line behind her. “I'm starting to wonder why I ever married a man who never grew up past the age of thirteen.” 

Nate smirked, he knew that she hated being called by pet names. “That's obvious, my boyish charm is what you find most attractive about me.” 

“Hardly.” Elena shot back. Out of the corner of his eye, Nate could see Sully crack a smile at their banter. Nate couldn't help but chuckle himself. 

“Just keep your mouth shut and let me lead.” 

“Will do.”

_Haven't even been back together a year and we already sound like an old married couple._ Nate thought with a smile. 

“So.” Sully said placing his hand on the rough rock wall for balance as they carefully shimmied alongside a narrow ledge. Several jagged rocks dotted the cliff below and one bad move could result in a very nasty fall. “What tipped you off that there might be something on this side of the island?”

“Well, it was easy, really.” Elena kept her focus on the path ahead. “It looks like someone's been here before. I simply followed their cues. There are markings at points all along this ridge.” She pointed to a a small symbol with an inscription below carved into the rock “ There are similar carvings at specific points all along the ridge here. I just simply followed their lead;' X' marks the spot I suppose?”

“Hold up, a second. I'm going to see if I can get a copy of the writing here.” Nate said making a quick sketch in his journal.”

“Got something kid?” Sully asked.

“Maybe... but I can't say for sure just yet. Let's just keep moving.” Just like Elena had said, several more markings similar to the one she had pointed out were carved into various rock formations as they made their way through the island. With each passing carving, Nate grew more confident that his theory might actually hold some weight. He couldn't help but still find it found it odd though. This island didn't seem to have much to offer and was pretty much indistinguishable from a birds eye view from the rest of the one's that dotted the pacific. Out of all of the places to store their prized loot, why had the Coopers chosen this place? 

“This way, It's just through here.” Elena stopped at a narrow trench that ran between to huge walls of rock and into the heart of the island. It was so narrow that Nate had to hold the bow out to the side and file in behind Elena and Sully just to squeeze through. 

“Where is Cutter when you need him?” Nate called out; getting a good laugh out of Sully. After emerging from the claustrophobic space, Nate realized that the surrounding cliffs made it nearly impossible to see inside of the cove they were in from anywhere else but inside of the trench. Once they had all dusted themselves off, Elena spoke up. 

“Looks to be five different caves down here. Just like the way here, one was marked so I checked it out.”

“Wow, Nice Find!” Nate smiled. “It seems that me and Sully have actually rubbed off on you.”

“Yeah, well, If being with you guys has taught me one thing, it's that the key to finding something no one wants you to find is to look with a very careful eye.”

Nate removed a small flashlight from his back pocket and took the lead as they headed into the cave with the same markings as walls before. The bright white beam illuminated the otherwise pitch black tunnel showing the way forward. 

“Watch your step.” Elena said. “I hate to think what lives down here.”

“As long as it not man-eating spiders I think were good.” Nate shuttered at the memory of nearly being eaten alive.

“See Nate? I told ya she learns. You should pay attention to her more. Who knows? Might make you a better treasure hunter someday.”

“Ha ha, hilarious Sully.” Nate said dryly.

“In any case here's where it get's really interesting.” Elena said as they moved around a pile of rocks that jutted from the cave wall a few feet . The three of them crouched down to look at markings that were carved into the caves wall. 

“Do these things mean anything to either of you?” Elena asked as Sully traced his fingers over the engravings.

“Well, It's weird, that's for sure.” Sully scratched his chin. 

“Interesting....” Nate smirked.

“What is?”

“Well, it's pretty close to the same script that was written along the symbols we followed but it's almost as if they are half finished or something.” Nate cupped a hand over his chin.

“What, like the person died while writing it?” Elena said with a smirk.

“Really? Did you really just go there?” Nate said giving her a quick glance.

“What? You say dumb crap like that all the time... I thought I might try my hand at it.”

Nate smirked. “You don't have the right delivery. It takes years of practice.”

“Okay, children.” Sully interrupted. “We've got an important job here remember? You know, your old man, the vault, all of that good stuff.”

“I wonder...” Nate studied the cave's walls for a few moments before walking up to the stack of rocks they had passed to get to the symbols on the wall. 

“This doesn't seem natural.” He muttered as he pressed against the structure. “Say, Elena can you stand over here and shine my flashlight at the rocks?” He said pointing in the direction he wanted the light to go.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Elena said puzzled but did as Nate asked. The shadows created by the flashlight hit the stone in such a way that when combined with the marking already carved into the wall, formed into a written language that Nate immediately recognized.

“Sweet!” Nate exclaimed. “I knew it!”

“Well, I'll be damned.” Sully said stroking his chin. “Never thought I would see something like that out in these parts.”

Elena poked her head from behind the rock formation. “I take it you know what that says now?”

“Yeah, just give me a second to copy this down.” He fetched his familiar brown journal from his back pocket and copied the text before walking up to Elena so that she could see what was written down. “It appears what we have here is Middle Egyptian; a language used in ancient Egypt around...” he turned to Sully. “2000B.C. to 1300 B.C.?” Who nodded in agreement. “Give or take a few hundred years.”

“Egypt? Wait, hold up. So you two are not the least bit surprised to find a language from a culture that, at the time only resided literally half the world away?”

“Well, I wouldn't say that.” Sully said. “But let's not forget that the labyrinth me, Nate and Jada explored in China was built by the Greeks. If that adventure taught me anything, it's that accent peoples got around a lot more than most think they did. I'd bet money that was in fact, written by a full blooded Egyptian.”

“That also lines up with what I found.” Nate flipped to a different page in his note book. “You see here?” He said pointing to some notes he had taken down. “The Cooper family seems to be mentioned briefly in some Egyptian texts around the same time period. It looks like that at least one of them called Egypt home at some point or another.” 

“Well okay smart ass.” Elena crossed her arms and eyed Nate. Can you tell what it says then?”

“I can try.” Nate said squatting down by the inscription on the wall. It took him several minutes of writing and glancing between his journal and the wall, but eventually he nodded, pleased with his work. “Seems to be some kind last will and testament belonging to some guy named Ankhkheperue or something like that.” He said the name slowly to make sure he pronounced every syllable as correctly as he could.

“Ankhk- wha- who?” Elena asked. “Who the hell is that?”

“Not a clue.” Nate shrugged. “A Cooper perhaps? Beyond that, your guess is as good as mine.”

“That's all fine and dandy Nate, but do you know what that says nor not?” 

“I'm getting to that. Now, don't quote me on this, but I think it goes something like:

**Beware those keen of eye and stout of body for the pathway to the masked bloodline and the world beyond awaits past the center veil of stone.**

“And of course it's a riddle.” Elena said dryly. 

“Masked?” Sully asked. “If that's referring to the Coopers being thieves isn't that, hitting the nail on the head just a little too much? I mean, I the whole bandit motif wasn't thought up until a few thousand years after that was written.” 

“Come to think of it, that does seem weird that they would use that specific phrasing, although it could be thanks to Nate's ass backwards translation.” 

“Thanks for the bode of confidence. Let's see you translate a language that has been dead for a few thousand years.” Sully just smiled in response. 

“ANYWAYS... The inscription might be referring to something within Egyptian Mythology. God's and the supernatural were all the rage back in those days. The Egyptians had literally hundreds of ... never mind.” He stopped once he could see that his history lesson was falling on uninterested ears.

“Actually” He continued. “I don't think it's as cryptic as it sounds but it requires us to do some more poking around.

Elena sighed. “So, in other words more walking? Haven't a lot of that with you guys before...”

“Yeah it seems that's typically half the battle, well that and risking falling to your death, or being shot at, among other things. Come, I'm pretty sure I know what it's talking about.” Nate waved for Sully and Elena to follow him as he turned to walk out of the cave.

“Don't you hate it when he does this?” Elena asked turning to Sully. “I mean it's not like we're here to help him or anything and need to know what's going on...” 

Sully smiled. “What, Nate being all cryptic and shit? Well, you see Nate’s like an old dog...”

“I heard that!” Nate said not looking over his shoulder. “Who you calling old....” Nate suddenly stopped and froze in his tracks. Sully and Elena exchanged puzzled looks as they did the same.

Nate swiftly put a hand out. “Shhh....Quite!” 

“Do you hear that?” Nate pointed to the south. Sure enough a faint but never the less clear rumbling sound came from somewhere along the cost of the island. “Is it me or am I hearing a boat?” 

“Every goddamned time! I thought you said no one's even heard of this place.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought!”

“Whoa, whoa, chill out guys.” Elena said interrupting the two men. “Maybe it's just some random person wanting a little shore rest?”

“With our luck? I doubt it.” Sully turned to Nate. “William's men perhaps?”

“I doubt it. I don't see why she would send anyone after us. I mean, she does have a rather big incentive for me to complete the job as is.” 

“A competitor then? Dammit! I just wish we could have our God damned privacy for once.”

“Guys.” Elena cut in. “We still have a pretty big head start, so let's us it to find that vault before they do.”

“She's right Sully. If we play our cards right we can find the entrance before they even know we're here. Guess we better pick up the pace then.” Nate said running ahead.

“I'm getting to old for running around shit.” Sully mumbled. 

“Sully. You're getting to old for a lot things but that hasn't stopped you has it? I've heard a lot of stories from a lot of satisfied women.” Nate snorted. “You still got it.”

Sully chuckled. “You're damn straight.”  
.  
“Well, Nate said stooping for only a second. “The center must refer to the cave that's positioned in the middle of this cove. You see that one there? I'm betting it's that one.” He pointed to one not far off.

“I sure hope your right.” Elena muttered as she fell in line behind Sully as they entered the cave.

“Of course I am. Don't worry, I got this.” No sooner had he said that than a booming noise started to echo throughout the small cave. Nate didn't even have time to cry out before the stone ground beneath him crumbled away reveling drop to a set of jagged, razor sharp rocks below. The unfortunate experience of being in such situations many times before gave Nate the sense and the reflexes to quickly lash out and grab a hold of the rocks that stuck over the edge of the newly formed pit. He glanced down just in time to see his flashlight bounce off the pits walls and land with loud clatter as it hit the traps spikes several feet below.

“Hang on Nate!” Elena screamed. Being a few feet behind him both Sully and Elena had just enough time to react and jump back to solid ground. They wasted no time in offering Nate two pairs of hands to help him back up.

“Easy now.” Sully said to Elena as they both pulled Nate who laughed in relief once he felt the solid ground once again. 

Elena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. “God, Nate stop doing that! I'm going to have a heart attack before Sully if you keep pulling stuff like that!”

“Well... I guess it's safe to say that's not what that inscription meant.” Nate patted Elena on the back.

“If only I had a dollar for every time that happened to me...”

“Huh huh... you got it was that it?” Sully said with a raised eyebrow.

“Don't even start Sully. That was just a simple misinterpretation, alright?”

“Well, that 'misinterpretation' nearly killed you and cost us a good chuck of time.”

Nate got up and dusting himself off. “I guess I was thinking to literal. I'm certain the center bit is the key though.”

“Hmm...” Sully looked at the ground, deep in thought for moment passed before asking: “There are five caves right? So maybe.... it's the number of the cave in the middle? I dunno, it probably just a shot in the dark but...”

“So you're talking about cave number three and not necessary the position of the cave in the trench itself?”

Sully nodded. “Yeah, something like that.

Once again Nate lead out to the trench and into the mouth of the newly selected cave entrance. Just to be on the safe side this time, Sully and Elena trailed a good distance away. “I think me and Elena are just going to wait here.... You know, just to make sure.”

“Good idea... Wish me luck?” Nate shut his eyes as he gently placed his foot down on the rock below. He waited a second before slowly moving forward and found that, thankfully the ground seemed to safety support his full weight.

“Well, it looks like Sully hunch was...” He paused with a worried expression on his face. “Wait a second,Oh crap! Elena, Sully get back!”

“Shit!” Elena stopped once she realized that the floor wasn't going anywhere and that Nate's blood curdling scream had turned into a high pitched fit of laughter.

“Oh, man if only you could have seen your faces. That was totally worth it!”

“Asshole.” Sully muttered. “Come on kid, we gotta get moving. We don't want to risk our mysterious guests finding us.”

“Alright, alright, sorry I couldn't help myself.” Nate said turning serious. “Now we need to find something that will help lead us to solve the next step of the puzzle. Each of us gets a wall, look for anything that seems out of the ordinary.” They all nodded in unison, and each took a side of a cave.

“Kid, Elena over here! I think I've found something!” Sully said after a few minutes of searching in silence. 

“Doesn't that look familiar?” It was faint, but there was a picture carved into the wall in much the same fashion as the inscription they had seen in the other cave.

“The symbol of the Cooper family.” Nate just said garbing the bow from the sling on his back. The stone symbol's curved shaped exactly matched the one the weapons limbs ended in.

“Looks like we are getting somewhere.”

“Well, I guess that means we've solved the keen of eye part of the puzzle, which just leaves us us with....”.

“The stout of body.” Nate said placing his palms over the symbol. “I've got an idea, will you two clear the way?” They shook their heads and stepped aside. Nate braced himself and gave the wall a solid push. He smiled to himself when he felt a section of the wall give in and slide backwards.

“Just like the pillar from the citadel.” Sully muttered.

“What Pillar?” Elena asked confused..

“Never mind. Just help us get this thing moving.”

Nate waited for Sully and Elena to get a good grip on the stone. “Okay on three, One... two..., THREE!” With grimaced faces, the trio slowly slide the section of the wall forward, reveling a secret passage that was otherwise invisible to the naked eye.

“Ha, ha,” Nate cheered out of breath. “Oh man that was a work out.” He leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. “Now, we just have to move it back.” 

After the task was done, the three faced the long tunnel before them. Unlike the the other caves, this passage way had mantels for torches that descended down into the middle of the island. Luckily for them there were one somehow left over.

“Guess now the only way is forward eh? Hey Sully, hand me a light will ya?”

“Sure thing.” Sully took his lighter from his back pocket and tossed it to Nate who set the torch ablaze with the lighters small flame. With the warm light from the lit torch Nate lead the way down the tunnel.

“Is that running water I hear?” Elena asked. The tunnel had opened into a huge cave that could house an entire football field. 

“Sure looks that way.” On either side of them, huge waterfalls fell from above into an enormous pit that was to deep to see the bottom of. From above cool moonlight poured in, illuminating the vast space with a mild blue glow. As their eyes caught sight of what they had been searching for, the three of them smiled in unison.

“Okay; that's a lot bigger than I expected.” Nate ran ahead.“This is nuts Sully! Have you've ever seen anything like it?” He doubted that not even the most sophisticated of modern technology could have hoped to crack it.

“Now _that's_ one hell of a lock if I've ever seen one.” Elena said in awe as she looked upon the huge door. 

It was a series of three hexagonal shaped gears that interlocked with each other. Nate thought that each of them had to be at least two feet thick of pure steel each. It was clear to him that the Coopers wanted no one but one of their own from getting into the massive structure.

“Yeah, and it looks like on one has been in here for a long, long time.” Sully said noting the cobwebs that caked the metal contraption. “You really think that bow is going to be open this thing?”

“Well...” Nate cracking his knuckles, “Only one way to find out right?” He swept away some of the cobwebs covering the hook shaped key hole and placed the rusted weapon's hooked head into the the perfectly shaped matching hole.

“Look's like I just place this old thing in this way and simply turn it like this and....” Nothing, he turned the bow with all of his strength but it wouldn't budge.

“Damn this thing is sturdy.” He attempted to turn it again but the lock wouldn't budge. “Sully, I could use a hand. Looks it's been rusted shut.”

“Nothing a little more elbow grease won't fix.” Sully said rubbing his hands together. Sully took his place besides Nate and grabbed a hold of the bow. Nate nodded to him and he pulled again. With their combined strength put into turning the gear, the two men pulled until their faces turned bright red.

“Come on Nate, I can feel it giving, we've almost got it!” 

“Yeah me too.” Nate said through cleaned teeth. With one last pull and an ear-piercing groan, the enormous gears started to turn before the lock finally opened.

“Damn.” Sully groaned, his face still red. “My back is not going to be happy with me tomorrow.”

“You and me both buddy.” Even though he was just as out of breath as Sully was, a confident smile graced his lips.

“Uh, Nate...” 

“What?” He asked looking in Elena's direction.

“The Bow...” Elena pointed at the _half_ Nate now held.

Nate turned to Sully only to have his elated expression fall. “Oh.... shit.” The curse left his mouth as soon as he realized that Sully was no longer holding any part of the aging Cooper weapon. The old thing had broken clean in two, the other half was still firmly lodged in the massive gear.

“Nice going he-man.” Sully muttered “Looks like I was right about this being a piece of junk.”

“Shit, shit, shit!” Nate paced around in frustration his hands held up in the air. “That isn't good.”

“What? We got the thing open didn't we?” Elena asked hoping to calm him down.

“Yeah, but William's made it absolutely clear that I need to get both the artifact _and_ they key back to her in once peace. How in the hell am I supposed to do that now with the bow looking that?”

“Nate.” Elena said placing a hand on his shoulder. “I don't know, but I'm sure we will think of something.”

“She's right. We need to focus on what we _can_ do at the moment rather than what we can't. I don't know about you, but after going through the trouble of getting this damn thing open I'm not just going to wait around here and not go in.”

Nate sighed. “Guess we just make it up as we go.”

“Yep...” Sully said patting Nate on the back. “It's pretty much like we always do.” 

“Well.” Elena said putting her hands on her hips. “This wouldn't be the first time I've followed you guys into a questionably dangerous and creepy place.”

“Thanks. Both of you, I really mean it.” They both stepped into the vaults entrance and waited for him to follow.

“Don't mention it kid.” Sully said. “Now let us not waste anymore time shall we?”

“Sounds like a plan.” As the three of them made their way inside the Cooper vault, only one thought crossed Nate's mind. _Keep it simple. Jump in, grab the treasure and get out._ It wouldn't be much later that Nate would consider himself a fool for thinking that it would be that easy.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, you really think that this families loot will be all that it's cracked up to be kid?” Nate herd Sully ask behind him. The tunnel leading to the heart of the vault was much the same as the one that lead to the vaults impressive looking entrance: long and barren. 

“I mean, we are only talking one single bloodline here.” He continued. 

"Well, we've seen stranger things.” Nate shrugged “Hell, even if it turn's out that there’s nothing in here of value besides the box William's is looking for, we’re just as good."

“Now, let's not get too ahead ourselves here." Sully shot back. "There's no reason why, after everything is said and done, we can't come back and give the supposedly stockpiled treasures here a safe new home.”

"And where would this 'new home' be.... a pawn shop perhaps?" Elena asked.

"Well..." Sully smiled. "A Pawn shop, a museum, maybe some shady black market guy in a dark ally. Doesn't really matter if they pay top dollar.”

“Sully... you've got a true heart of gold....” Nate said dryly

“What? You can't blame an old man for wanting to take care of his 'little' debt problem. Though it's still bugging me why Williams is after the box.”

“Maybe, its cursed or something...” Elena offered. Nate shot her a quick glance. “What!? Wouldn't be the first time. With that bromance you've got going on with Francis you never really know what will turn up.”

“I have no such thing!” Nate protested.

Elena smiled. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“You know kid, what if she's right? Have you given it any thought as to what happens once Williams actually gets it? Now I for one am not going to say it's cursed but I somehow doubt she's going to use it as a paper weight if she's willing to go to such lengths just to get it.”

“No, I haven't. But, it's not like shes giving me a whole lot of room to work with here, she's not stupid Sully...” Nate stopped mid sentence when a strange sensation came over him. He felt his ears pop and the temperature suddenly drop a few degrees. _What the hell?_ Nate thought. He turned back to his companions “Please tell me you guys just felt that?” 

Elena nodded. “I did.”

“Same here.” Sully agreed. “Feels like the air pressure suddenly changed but I know we haven't traveled that far down for that to happen.”

“It’s colder too.” It certainly had gotten cooler than before, but it wasn't drastic enough to make any of them too uncomfortable. “At least we seem to be getting somewhere.” Elena mentioned toward the door. 

“Only one way to find out.” Nate said as he approached the door. It was made out of some kind of deep blue metal and was shaped like some kind of animal head by the looks of it. 

“Well kid, lets see if we can find some way through it...” Sully stopped mid-sentence when the door simply slid apart and opened as they approached it. “Well, that's convenient.” He said chuckling. 

“If only more long forgotten ruins would offer us this red carpet treatment.” Elena said as the three of them crossed the door’s threshold. It opened up to a ledge overlooking a large open platform that was littered with debris and ruble of all shapes and sizes. Nate looked up and guessed that the rooms ceiling must have caved in at some point. 

“Welp.” Sully rubbed his hands together. “Looks like it's time to get our hands dirty.”

“Now we're talking.” Nate said walking back a bit and rubbing his palms together. “Move aside and let me show you how it's done!” Sully and Elena just shook their heads and made way. Nate took of spiriting and leaped from the door frame’s ledge to the structure below. He missed judged the distance and was forced to throw out his hands to barely catch the ledge. 

“Ou…ch.” He muttered a few octaves higher than normal after he slammed crotch first into the metal side of the platform. He slowly and painfully pulled himself up and dusted himself off. He turned to look up and see both Elena and Sully snickering. 

“Just shut up and throw me the bow will you.” Sully did as he asked. “Come on, I'll help you guys up.”

“Ladies first.” Sully said.

“Always the gentleman.” Elena muttered. She made the jump with relative ease and helped Nate pull Sully up to the ledge after he made his. Once all of them were safety on solid ground they looked around their eyes filled with awe. 

“Wonder what this place is.” Elena asked.

“By the looks of it, it’s some kind of sanctum.” After realizing Elena’s blank stare he added: “It’s supposed to be the most secure room in places like these. Think of it like a treasure room in pyramid or a heart of maze.”

“What kind of half-assed designer would put this kind of room the front of the vault? Kind of defeats it's purpose don't you think?” Sully asked.

“Well, whatever was here it looks like it's gone now.”

“What happened here? ” Elena asked as she crouched down among st the rubble. “This place looked like it was hit by an earthquake or something.”

“Beat's me, but whatever happened it doesn't look like it happened all that long ago Some of the tracks the debris left still look relatively fresh.”

“Take a look at this kid.” Sully said throwing him an odd looking metal object. “What do you make of it.”

“I dunno.” Nate said turning it around in his hands. “A piece of a plane or helicopter blade maybe... So much for no one being here in centuries.” 

Elena's face suddenly twisted into a look of disgust. “Uh.... guys, I think I've found a dead guy.” She pointed to what looked like to be a bright green glove attached to a harry emaciated purple arm. “Still smells too.” She said cupping a hand over her nose.

“Yeah... he would be nothing but bones by now.” Nate examined the protruding appendage.  
“One way or the other, someone or something has in here; probably within the last couple of years from the looks of it. ”

“Then I guess the question now is how did he get here?” Elena asked turning to Nate. “Isn't there only one way into this place?”

Nate nodded. “I would assume the same thing seeing how small the island is, but another way in looks the only logical explanation for how that guy got here. You both saw the lock. That thing had to have been untouched for way longer than this guy has been here.”

“Well it's all kind of moot at this point.” Sully said. “Whoever that guy was there's no way in hell we are going to lift those rocks of him. Let's just move on.” 

“Good idea. Looks like we can move deeper through there.” Nate said pointing toward a door that was larger, but otherwise identical to the one they had just come through. Just like before the door slide open as they approached the edge of the platform. After the three of manged to find a way across, they where greeted by yet another long tunnel that opened into a much larger room. As they emerged from it, in unison all of their mouths hung open in awe.

“Holy...” Elena whispered under her breath.

“Shit!” Nate finished her explicate.

“That's a _lot_ of damn gold!” Sully exclaimed.

As far as his eyes could see, literal hills of gold rose up from a massive underground lake; so much gold in fact, that the colossal underground cavern was bathed in a dull yellowish hue. “Well, I think that pretty much answers Sully's question.”

“Yeah no kidding...” Elena muttered. “God, this place is huge! How much do you guys think all of this is worth?” Elena asked. 

“Probably millions. Maybe even billions if all of the vault is this impressive.” Sully said.

“And here I thought calling the Coopers 'master thieves' was just some over exaggerated legend, but after seeing this place well... I'm sold.” Nate chuckled. “As much as I hate to say it, I don’t think sticking together isn't going to work this time.” 

“Well, shall we?” Sully asked.

“Yeah, just keep your eyes peeled. If this place is like any other treasure filled vault, traps are likely to be set all throughout. Keep in constant radio contact, if anything happens or looks weird, we meet back here...Got it?”

“Yeah one little problem though.... me and Sully don't really know what we are looking for.” 

“That would kind of help, wouldn't it?” Nate said unfolding a paper from his back pocket. “The box or whatever it is, supposedly looks like this.” He pointed to a crude panting of what the artifact was thought to look like. “Looks to be East-Indian in origin by the characters on it. You should be able to carry it with just one arm.”

“That's all you got?” Sully asked. “I can hardly tell that’s even squared shaped from that!”

“Sorry things probably centuries old, what else did you expect?”

“Right.... You do realize this is another one of those bride-in-a-brothel kind of scenarios right?”

“And that's why we're splitting up remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sully said waving Nate on who nodded as the three split up and went their separate ways. He headed north making sure to keep his eye out for any traps that might have been set to keep intruders like himself at bay. He turned a corner and immediately stopped in his tracks. 

_That...would’ve been bad._ Nate thought as he eyed a wall of very sharp, very nasty looking spikes that were attached to some kind of wooden frame. He traced the path of the deadly contraption with his finger and realized that the trap had already been set off, which to his experienced eyes could only mean one thing; someone had definitely been here before. Pressing on he saw heaps upon heaps of treasurer: vases, rubies, jewels, scepters. Pretty much anything and everything a thief would want to get their grubby hands on. And of course, gold; lots and lots of gold that, on any other day he would have jumped at the opportunity to pack up and take home. _No, Nate, stay focused. This isn't why your here._

He willed himself forward, occasionally checking in with both Elena and Sully, who even though seeing similar spectacles of grandeur and already set-off traps seemed to be unable to find anything of significance that would indicate the location of the box. Frustrated, Nate leaned against a wall and tried to think, praying that someone hadn’t already beaten them to the punch. Out of the corner of his eye, a slight glimmer drew his attention. It was a gold coin that looked much like the ones the vault was littered with.

He shrugged and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. The weight and color felt and looked right, but when he saw the shape of the imprint it was embroidered with he couldn't help but question it's authenticity. Instead of some long forgotten ruler, the coin’s face was graced with what looked to be some kind of canine. “Strange.” He muttered. Why would put something like that on the face of their coins? Sully's gruff voice drew him away from of his thoughts.

“Kid, Elena you there? I think I’ve actually found something.”

“What is it?” Elena's voice also cracked over the radio.

“Some kind of tomb by the looks of it. I think it might be a monument to one of the Coopers.”

“Really? How can you be sure? Nate asked hoping he just didn't jinx's the old man's luck.

“Well, it does say 'Thaddeus Winslow Cooper' below a painting of the guy. If that's what you would call it anyways.”

“Thaddeus?” Nate snorted. “His mother must off really loved him.”

“Yeah." Sully agreed. "Poor bastard. It's weird though, there seems to be no body here and the fellow depicted in the painting isn't him. Looks to be some kind of critter all dressed up in a fancy suit; even got a cane and top hat. Kind of creepy how realistic it is come to think of it. I think I see an object that matches the shape of the bow we used to get in here but it's hard to tell since it's buried unearth a bunch of ruble.”

“That is weird...” Nate agreed. “Maybe some kind of spirit animal or persona the family adopted? Hell, maybe it's a mascot for all we know.”

“Whatever the case, I don't think the thing we are looking for is here. There's just a bunch of old broken furniture that went out of style centuries ago.”

“Which means we are still no closer to finding it.” Elena said defeated. 

“Just keep looking. I've got a feeling their are probably more tombs scattered around here.” 

Elena and Sully both agreed and Nate resumed his search. It wasn't long before he came across a similar sight. Just like the one Sully had described before, the tomb had a large panting encased in a solid gold frame. Around it were various objects of what looked to be centered around the infamous Caribbean pirate era of the 1700's. Gold crusted swords, hooks, and actual treasure chests surrounded a painting illuminated by treasures golden glow.

At the base of the frame, a small piece of what looked like to once be a gold hook was laying besides a crumbling pedestal, curious Nate went over and picked it up. While holding it his eyes drifted over the painting that accompanied the artifact. This one too, showed the Cooper ancestor, this one a pirate woman with only one eye, to be a creature other than human. In her right hand she held a long buccaneer sword while her left was replaced with a strangely familiar golden hook.

“Now that's just wrong!” Nate said as he realized that the piece of the artifact he was holding _had_ been her left hand. He quickly tossed it away.

“What is it?” Sully asked. “Find another corpse?”

“Something like that.” Nate mumbled. “Apparently Ms. Henrietta here also had a thing for squirrels or whatever the Coopers liked to present themselves as.” He immediately went to work searching for the box in between the ruble that was strewn about the small tomb. To his dismay, his luck was no better than Sully's.

“Dammit. Doesn’t look like it's here either.”

“Hmm.” Sully mumbled, Nate could picture him stroking his mustache. “Looks like the vault holds some of the Cooper family history itself.”

“Guess it's kind of like the Cooper families greatest hits.” Elena suggested.

“Another dead end...this sucks.” Nate sighed and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when a strange but familiar feeling creeped up the back of his spine. It felt like he was being watched. It was only for a brief second but out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a far off black figure dart back into the shadows. He quickly spun around but saw nothing out of place. “I... I don't think we're alone in here.”

“Reckon our shady guests have found a way in here?” Sully asked.

“That's the only thing I can think of at this point. Just watch your backs.”

“It's a Raccoon.” Elena's voice suddenly cracked over the radio.

“Uh that's nice and all, but what is?” Nate asked.

“The things in the paintings. It's not a Squirrel, the mask and ringed-tail are a dead give away.”

“Well _excuse_ me for not paying attention in zoology. The nuns kind of insisted I brush up on my Latin more.” Under his breath Nate added: “They still look like a squirrel to me.”

“What was that Nate?

“Nothing.” He said innocently.

“That's peachy and all but how does that help us?” Sully asked.

“Well, gentleman I'm standing in front of what looks to be yet another Cooper tomb. I think this one just might be the one we're looking for.”

“Eh? What makes you say that?” Nate asked.

“By the looks of it. This one was Egyptian. If I remember right you said something about seeing them mentioned in some Egyptian texts right Nate?”

“Right.” Nate said trying to not get his hopes up. “Go on.”

“And you also said that the inscription on the...” Her voice cut off and went silent. Worried, Nate was about to yell into the receiver when her voice came through again. “Wow, I... I think I found it! You said it’s pretty small, has a gold band around it, and has a bunch of middle eastern looking writing on it right?”

“Yes, yes! On all accounts! Holy shit Elena I could kiss you right now.” 

“A kiss? Is that all?” She said playfully. 

“Well, if you insist.” Nate smiled. “We can do more than 'kissing' when we get back to shore.”

“You kids can mess around later. Need I remind you again that we are possibly on borrowed time.”

“Come on Sully... live a little.” 

“You and I both we know I've lived plenty. How about we all meet up near the entrance and get the hell out of here.” 

“Rodger.” With that said, Nate gradually and carefully made his way back to the spot where they had agreed to meet before. He found Elena already there, with the artifact in hand.

“Hey there sweet thing.” Nate said as he came up and kissed Elena whom gladly returned the gesture. “That's it right?” He asked tapping the box Elena held. “Care if I have a look?” She nodded and did as Nate asked.

The artifact was just as she and the text had described. It was small, about as big as an averaged-sized jewelry case and had a thick band of gold that wrapped around it's entire frame. Only now, with the box in his hands, did he realize that the markings were most certainly of Arab origin. As beautiful as the artifacts craftsmanship was, perhaps it's oddest feature was the lock that was shaped like a head of a raccoon.

“It's locked?” He asked. 

“I guess; you tell me.”

“Odd.” He mumbled. Despite the box's centuries old design, it looked none the worse for wear, meaning that unless a key was found Nate could think of no way of opening it themselves. 

“What the hell is inside of it I wonder?” He put the box up to his ear and shook it to see if he could anything rattle around inside.

“While I would love to help, but aren't you supposed to be the 'expert' on these kinds of things. Didn't Drake have anything to say about it?”

“No, I'm afraid not.” Nate shook his head. “He never even made it in here so I highly doubt he would even know this thing existed in the first place. Either way; I really don't care at this point. And quite frankly, I don't know whether to be surprised or disappointed.”

“About?” Elena asked.

“It's just that nothing crazy happened. I mean, It's been surprisingly smooth sailing. No booby traps, Spanish zombies or secret societies in sight.”

“You do know what happens when people in the movies say that right?” She smiled playfully and put her head on his chest. “You're just asking for it.”  
n 

“Yeah well this isn't the movies. Once Sully gets his old ass back here the only thing we have to do is get this thing back to Williams and we can finally be done with all of this.”

“'Strange' huh? You know, coming form you I think that's the perfect word.” A smooth masculine voice suddenly said behind them.

“Uh... Nathan.” Elena said her brown eyes now looking past him. The blood drained from her face as her elated expression fell into a look of complete disbelief. “I, I think you were right about us not being alone in here.” 

Nate turned in the direction of the voice just in time to see the impossible. Most people would have dismissed such a sight as nothing more than an illusion or some elaborately fabricated disguise, but Nate knew not to dismiss the impossible so quickly.

No, he had seen things, very strange and frighting things. He had seen doomed men that had become so monstrous that they could hardly be called human anymore. One look at the creature that stood before them and it's form which moved with a natural and organic grace told him two very important things: one, that what he saw before him was just as real as he was and two: there was no way the creature had _ever_ been human before.

Covered from head to toe in a coat of gray and black patterned fur, the creature stood on two legs like a man and came up somewhere between Elena's and his own height. It or, “he” Nate assumed by the pitch of his voice had long pointed ears, a wet nosed snout complete with a set of whiskers and a huge black-ringed tail.

“What...the...hell?” were the only words Nate could choke out.

“You know what pal?” The creature responded in perfect English. “That's pretty much the same thing that went through my head when I first laid my eyes on the three of you. Your faces are certainly a kind I've never seen before.” Apparently the creature had a thing for cool colors, for his hat and hoodie, were all the same shade of deep navy blue while his cargo pants were a dull Grey color.

_Three of us?_ Nate thought. He knows about Sully then. As if on cue the old man came up behind him and Elena.

“Hey kid, what's with all the damn commotion? I herd some racket over the...” He stopped as he too caught sight of the strange creature. “Who the hell is this, and what's with the ridiculous getup?” 

Sully's question snapped Nate out of his dumbfounded stupor. “Sully. I.... I don't think that's a costume.”

“What costume? You mean this?” The creature said pulling at yellow trim on his shirt. “This is just my thieving gear. I make it look good if I do say so myself.” He said with a wide smile that would have been charming had it not been filled with pointed teeth.

“Goddammit...” Sully said once he saw the way the he moved. “Your right, that thing is real. It.... it speaks too?” 

“Uh, yeah old timer. English, or Que diriez-vous Français?” He said with a near flawless French accent. “We can do it that way if you prefer.” The three of them just stared at him, not quite knowing how to respond. The creatures head turned and flatted it's ears in a manner that remind Nate of a confused animal. “Are you guys just going to stand there and look dumb or...?”

On impulse, Nate grabbed Elena by the wrist and stepped in front of her. “Elena, Sully, Get behind me!” He shouted over his shoulder as he slid his gun out from it's holster and pointed it at the thing in front of them.

“Back... you... Whatever the hell you are. If you take one step closer I swear to God I will splatter that fuzzy head of yours all over the floor.” God, Nate thought. _This is bat shit-insane! I'm threatening a freaking talking raccoon!_

Said raccoon's ears pinned to his skull. “Woah, woah hold on pal.” He held up the free gloved covered hand that wasn't holding the hook-shaped object he had resting on his shoulder. “Let me get this straight: you bust into my vault, point a gun at me, and somehow _I'm_ the bad guy here?”

“Heh.” Nate chucked in spite of himself. His eyes never left the focus of his gun. “You're vault? Really? What'ca do, piss on everything?”

“Nate.” Elena said squeezing the shoulder she held. “I don't think he's bluffing. Those paintings we saw...”

“Are of my ancestors.” The raccoon said. He voice held an air of annoyance as his large tail made quick, short flicks. He adjusted his black boots and swung the object he was holding to his other shoulder. It was only then, when Nate saw the question-mark shape of the object did the pieces start to fall into place. The shape of his cane matching the bow, his uncanny resemblance to the paintings and his claim to the vault all pointed to one indisputable fact:

“You're... you're a Cooper... aren't you?” Nate said almost not beveling his own words. 

“Guilty, as charged.” The Cooper said smiling as he tipped his cap in greeting. “The name's Sly.”

“What now?” Nate said glancing a quick look at Sully who shrugged.

“Why are you looking at me kid? It's not like I've ever seen anything like him before. Sorry but I've got nothing.”

_Great_ Nate thought as he swallowed hard before addressing the creature. “What...are you?”

“Oh, I'm just a coon. A coon who want's to know what you're doing in my vault. Now if you would just put that gun down maybe we can talk through this like rational people.” 

“People?” Nate said. “That's funny coming from something that looks like it should be dead on the side of the road. Sorry buddy but don't blame for not taking your word.”

“See, I told you Nate.” Elena said. “You just had to go and say it didn't you.”

“Oh, so your blaming me for this now?” 

“Well you know Nate.” Sully said “It would have been kind of nice for you to mention that we where going to rip off a family of mutant raccoon things.”

“Uh, yeah.” Cooper interjected scratching his head. “If you guy need some time alone to work out your issues, you know I could...”

“Yeah, well Sully” Nate said ignoring the creature. “Francis seemed to have conveniently left that little detail out.”

“Francis?” The thief cut in. “Who the heck...” He stopped as his brown eyes caught sight of the broken piece of the Cooper bow Sully held. “Wait, that symbol! That's from my family isn't it? What happened to it?”

“Oh, this old thing?” Nate said, he slowly lowered his gun and took the artifact form Sully. “It kind of broke when we used it to get in here. In fact the other half of it is stuck in the lock right now.”

“What?” Cooper said confused. “But there was nothing in the lock when I came in.” He turned to look Nate straight in the eyes. “Wait, wait.” He waved dismissively “You still haven't told me what your doing here.”

“Well, we uh...” Nate said fumbling with his words. “You have quite the impressive collection here. We just wanted you know... uh, sight....see?” 

Cooper raised on eyebrow beneath his bandit mask. “Really, that's the best you've got?You're talking to a world class thief here pal, I know what your trying to pull and I don't appreciate bizarre looking strangers like yourselves coming here and trying to take off with my stuff.” 

He took a small step forward and held out an open hand. His muzzle scrunched up in disgust as he took in their scent. “Look, I know I'm probably freaking you guys out right now and frankly, your doing the same to me. But I'm a reasonable guy, if you just give me back what rightfully belongs to my family and see yourselves out that will be that. I wont follow you and you can pretend this whole thing never happened, fair enough?” 

Nate stood his ground and considered his words. He couldn't help but flash back to the ring that at one time never left his neck and realized that he he was about to do to Cooper what others had done to him in years past.

“Don't be stupid kid. This is shit on a whole other level. We don't have time to deal with right now. Just take his offer and lets get the hell out of here before things gets even weirder.”

“But Sully, we still need a key...” Nate tried to protest. 

“Come on Nate.” Elena said pulling on his arm. “We'll find another way, I promise, we always do don't we?” 

Crap. Nate thought to himself. He hated the idea of leaving, knowing that they might not be able find a way for William's to get back in here, but Sully was right. Dealing with Cooper and this whole bizarre situation was opening a whole can of worms they had no idea how to deal with. The only thing that gave him some peace of mind was that the thief seemed to be just as confused as they were and in some small way, he could sympathize with his request.

He turned to Cooper who was waiting with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the ground. “Well it seems you drive a hard bargain.” He held up the broken half of the bow and tossed it in the raccoon's direction who caught it with his free hand. 

“Well.” Nate laughed with some uncertainly. “It was very nice meeting you. I hope you have a good time doing. uh whatever you know you... raccoon monsters things like to do.”

“Monster?” Cooper laughed himself. “Well at least my face doesn’t look like it got stuck in a trash compactor.” 

“Ha, ha, oh that's funny.” Nate said dryly. “Look he not only talks but he's also got a sense of humor.”

“Oh, I can do more than just deliver a good punch line.” Cooper eyes narrow. “But I would rather you not stick around to find out.”

“Fine by me.” Nate said getting the hint. “Now if you will excuse us, we'll be more than happy to leave this freak show behind.” He mentioned for Elena and Sully to head back the way they came when the sound of Cooper clearing his throat stopped him.

“Be a pal and put that box back where you found it, will you? Thanks.”

“Shit.” Nate whispered to his companions. “He knows.”

The thief's long pointed ears twitched. “Of course I do. What kind of Cooper would I be if I let you get away with such a poorly thought out lift? We aren't called 'master' thieves for nothing. I mean come on, we literally wrote a book on those sorts of things.”

_Damn and we were so close._ Nate thought. “Well then, I guess this kind of complicates things a bit doesn’t it?” He said to Cooper as much as he did to Elena and Sully. He knew that if the creature had indeed been trailing them throughout the vault, it would be foolish to play dumb about where they got it.

“Actually.” An unfamiliar voice suddenly echoed from above.“The situation has become quite simple.” Everyone, including Cooper turned their eyes upwards to see a man in a pressed black suit.

“You see.” He continued with a gun pointed directly at Nate. “ _All_ of you will do exactly as I say or none of you will make it out of here alive.”

“Nathan....” Elena's, light brown eyes went wide with fear. Nate turned just in time to see several similarly dressed people press pistols into the back of Elena and Sully's heads. He couldn't quite get a full count but there had to be at least a dozen if not more of them. _Dammit._ Nate thought. _There's way to many of them to slip away._

“Wait, what?” Cooper said confused. “There's more of you?”

“Drop your weapons and hands up.” The young man who Nate knew now to the leader of the group barked. As he reluctantly threw his firearm away and got on to his knees, he noticed that the man couldn't have been older than twenty five. His complexion was light brown and his black hair was cut very short. A pair of shades hid his eyes, which turned to look at the inhuman owner of the vault.

“That means you as well rodent.” Out of the corner of his eye Nate could see that Cooper, like themselves had several people with guns pointed in his direction.

“Drat.” Cooper muttered, his ears pressed to his head as he looked around to find he was cut off. He dropped both the broken bow and his own weapon before being forced to his knees, several guards forced him to the ground and dragged him to the same spot where Nate Elena and Sully were held at gunpoint. 

“Pals of yours?” Cooper said to Nate showing his fangs.

“Woah there roadkill. Don't go flashing those things at me. I swear have no idea who these bastards are.” 

“They are no friends of ours.” The man said addressing Cooper. “Mr. Drake nor any of his companions are familiar with me.” Nate found it a little more than odd that he answered Cooper as if he was like any other person. “Though, I am quite familiar with them.”

“Well, that's normally the way it works isn't it?” Nate said. “Our reputation proceeds us, and all of that crap.”

“Yes, well. You certainly caused more than your fair share of trouble for us in the past.”

“You're the ones we heard approaching the island, aren't you?” Elena asked .

“Not only that.” Sully said. “He's the damn kid who tried to mug me back in Chile.”

The young man nodded. “Correct on both accounts. I had to be sure that you were in fact the infamous Victor 'Goddamn' Sullivan and Nathan Drake.” 

“What, what do you want?” Elena asked.

“Isn't it obvious?” Cooper cut in before the man could answer. “He's here to get enough cash to replace those ugly suits he and his buddies wear.” He smiled slyly. “I never thought I would see the day when Dmitri would be dethroned from having the worst fashion sense ever. ” 

Nate couldn't help but chuckle at the insult. _He probably eats out of a dumpster, but at least he's got balls._

“Quite rodent.” The man said as he casually walked over and delivered a swift kick to Cooper's stomach. Cooper winced in pain and growled, but otherwise said nothing. 

“The civilized people are talking now.” He turned to address Elena. “Miss Drake is it now? That artifact, and this Cooper cane.” He said indicating both the box they had come here for and Sly's fully intact cane he now held. “Will make Lady Marlowe one very happy woman.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Marlowe?” Nate scoffed. “You're kidding right? Me and Sully watched her sink six feet under... literally.”

“I know; I was there.” The sharply dressed young man nodded solemnly as he adjusted his crimson red tie. “I can't tell you how much it pained us to hear that you let our beloved leader succumb to that wretched city.”

“I thought I recognized the dress code. You're all apart of the group of psychos who were after the hallucination that contaminated the water supply in Ubar, aren't you? I thought you guys would've kicked the bucket along with Marlowe.”

The young man's shades reflected the dim light of the Cooper vault as he let out a low almost menacing chuckle. “Do you really think our great Order which has endured for over four centuries, would fade away just because two of our members were lost?”

"Well... we kind of hoped that was the case.” Elena muttered.

“That's all?” Cooper laughed. The two men that had their guns trained on him took a step back, a hint of fear etched on their faces. Nate couldn't help but agree that hearing such a nose from something that looked so inhuman was a bit.... unsettling. 

“Sorry pal,” he continued. “but four hundred years is nothing. The Cooper name has been around for a lot longer than that.” 

“True, but to humanity your families name is nothing more than a long forgotten Legends. Longevity does not guarantee the greatness that our society has, and will achieve.” 

“So let me guess.” Cooper rolled his eyes. “Your want to control the world, achieve immortality or something along those lines? Why stop at just that box? I mean the east wing of the vault only holds tombs. That's nothing when compared to what the inner sanctum holds...”

“Heh.” Nate laughed in spite of the ridiculous situation. “See? Even the freaky raccoon guy has your game pegged. That whole men in black getup really hurts your subtly you know.” 

“Will you two shut it? This is no laughing matter.” Sully turned to Nate. “Or have you forgotten that we were lucky to have come back with our lives the last time we had a run in with them?” Sully looked the sharp suited man in the eyes. “Enough beating around the bush. Who are you and what do you want with us?”

“Yeah.” Cooper agreed . “I'm with the old timer. I for one would like to know what _all_ of you are doing here.”

“If you must know, my name is Myers. Me and my associates you see here are all survivors of the team that was sent to retrieve the cursed urn in Ubar under the orders given by Katherine. Due to Sullivan and Drake here interrupting the Orders plans, the new head of the Order deemed our team a failure and ex-communicated us.”

“Sucks for you.” Nate smirked. “Seems to me that your out of a job.”

“Not quite.” Myers smiled wildly. “Thanks to you, not only did we have the means to get in here.” He mentioned toward one of his men who held a twisted object. It took Nate a second to recognize it as the other half of the Cooper bow that broke off in the vaults steel door. It's mangled shape ensured that the object wouldn't be useful for much of anything anymore. 

“But we also now have the tools our new lady has been looking for all of these years. Once we get these artifacts back to her, she will have no choice but to admit our competence and allow back into the Order. After we are inducted back in, we can help her finally achieve the great vision our late Queen once envisioned so long ago.”

“And that vision just so happens to include ripping off my family?” Cooper asked.

“Yes, well.” Myers cleared his throat. “Your families 'occupation' was just a convenient means to an end. Now that we can confirm what we seek is within our grasp, we have little use use for a pitiful thing like yourself.”

“Pitiful huh? You can act like a big man hiding behind those shades, but my nose tells me your cockiness is just a front. It's guys like you that remind me why it's so much fun putting honor less scumbags like you in their place.”

“You can say whatever you want you thieving little rodent, but that doesn't change that fact that we are in control here. It's only matter of time before your family name will be nothing more than a memory.”

“Wait, wait.” Nate interrupted. “Quick question. Am I the only one here who finds it just a little strange that 'Mr.' Myers here isn’t freaking out that we're holding a conversation with that's likely to be found dead on the side of the road?”

“You know that bit wasn't funny the first time you said that.” Cooper said under his breath.

“Lets just say that the Order has had a run in with an individual that shared Coopers 'peculiar' nature. Though I must admit; I'm surprised the old records proved to be accurate.”

“Peculiar?” Sully scoffed. “I would say he's a hell a lot more than that.”

“It matters not. We won't let such an insignificant detail deter us.”

“Where have we heard that before?” Elena asked. You're all a bunch of crazies if you think your little plans will actually succeed.”

“Pray tell Mrs. Drake, whose going to stop us?” 

“We've got friends...” Nate said. “Maybe not in the highest of places, but everyone of them would be happy to put you guys out of business.”

“Surely, your not referring to the old man who helped you back in Chile?”

“George?” Sully asked. “What did you do?” 

“Oh, don't worry. After receiving word that you might use his services to fairy yourselves out here, we made him an offer: We wouldn't harm his family if he provided us with a means of tracking you. As a reward for his cooperation we gave the old fool a proper sailors send off. What's left of his body is now floating somewhere in the middle of the pacific ocean.” 

“You son of a bitch!” Sully said through clenched teeth.

“Don't look so hurt Mr. Sullivan. I couldn't have him alert the authorities now could I?”

“You did all that, and for what, some stupid box?” Elena asked. “What's even in it?”

“You know, that's a very good question. I'm afraid I haven't been prevailed to such information. Perhaps the Cooper in our mist could enlightening us?” Myers said as every human eye focused on the master thief. 

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Cooper shifted his gaze between Myers and Elena. “How am I supposed to know whats in that thing? Heck, I'm not even sure what Cooper that box belonged to in the first place. I mean do any of _you_ know what your long dead ancestors did with their things?”

“You have to admit he does have a point.” Nate shrugged. “So what now? You going to kill us and stuff fuzzy over here?”

“Actually, I think I would make a better a rug.” Cooper sarcastically growled.

“What?” Nate said innocently. “I'm just being realistic here.”

“Kill you?” Myers shook his head. “I think I'll let the lady deiced what to do with the likes of you. After all, I'm sure she didn't go through all that trouble of acquiring her hostage to let you walk away scot-free after you returned with the things she sent you after.” 

“Williams!?” The back of Nate's head went numb as the realization finally struck him. “She's the Orders new boss isn't she?”

“Correct. You know I'm sure she would...” Myers paused and held up hand to make sure his subordinates did the same. “What was that?” He asked, his eyes darting back and forth between his hostages. With the chamber now totally silent, Nate couldn’t help but swear he could hear something as well. 

“What is it boss?” One of Myers men asked. In response Myers silently walked over towards them and slowly drifted his eyes to Coopers twitching ears. Unfazed by Myers gaze, the raccoon just smiled.

“What?” Cooper taunted. “You hearing voices now or something?” 

“You two.” He motioned toward the men hovering over the vaults owner. “Check his ears.”

“But boss.” One of the men protested. “What if he like, tries to gnaw our arms off or something.”

Myers eyes turned to slits as he pointed his gun at his men. “If you don't do as I say, his teeth will be the least of your worries.” Myers cocked the hammer of his gun. “Understand?”

“Yes sir.” The man nodded hesitantly.

“Good.” He turned his attention towards Cooper. “Now then, over a dozen guns are pointed at you. If you try any such thing I will splatter the contents of your head all over your company here.”

“Funny; you're not the first one to threaten me with that today.” The thief gave Nate a quick glance before a man forced his snout into the ground while the other put the nose of his pistol to the back of his head and checked his ears.

“Looks like we're not alone.” One of the guards said as he held up a small piece of metal that matched the shape of Coopers ears. He tossed it to Myers who caught it and quickly examined it.

“A radio...” Myers said with disdain. He dropped the tiny device on the ground and smashed it to pieces with a heel. His eyes bore into Cooper's gaze, only to have the thief regarded him bemusedly.

“Who's on the other side?” Myers hissed.

“Oh, just a pretty little lady.” Cooper's smile grew. “One thing you should probably know about us Coopers is that we rarely work alone.” As if on cue an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the cave as one of the guards abruptly fell to the floor unconscious, his back smoking. 

“No...” Was all Myers manged to get out before before, a bright blue ball of energy rushed past Nate's head and slammed into the chest of yet another guard who stumped backwards, his body convulsing from the electric shock the blast produced. The tense and quite atmosphere exploded into chaos as most of Myers subordinates erupted into a panicked frenzy; some of them even starting to fire frantically in in random directions hoping to stop the mysterious gunman.

“That must be the lovely inspector.” Cooper said. “You better be careful, she takes her job very seriously.” Nate couldn't help but let a smirk creep on his face. It made sense now why the raccoon had used such specific wording when talking about parts of the vault. He was relaying his location to his partner. 

“Your orders sir?” A panicked woman turned to Myers.

“Spread out all of you.” He barked before he turned to Nate and the rest of them. “Get Drake and the artifacts out of here. Kill the rest of them.” The more composed of his men paused and nodded before they raised their own guns and exchanged nervous looks. Myers lifted the red sight of his gun to rest squarely between the eyes of Coopers masked eyes.

“Well, rodent.” He said with a menacing smile. “It looks you'll be joining your ancestors today.”

Nate watched with tinge of guilt in the pit of stomach as he saw Cooper hold his breath. Just as the suited man's finger was about to squeeze the trigger another bright flash of light emerged from within the shadows headed directly toward him. Not wanting to meet the same fate as his men, Myers was forced to roll out of the way before the bolt of electrical energy hit directly where he once stood. Through the settling dust Nate could see Cooper sigh with relief as a new voice echoed throughout the cavern: this one was feminine with a distinct Hispanic flair:

“If you so much as lift another finger towards Sly, I promise you will have one very nasty date with my shock pistol. That ring tail is my criminal and the only one he bows before is me.”

Nate raised an eyebrow. “Kinky; that's one hell of a partner you've got there.”

“What can I say?” Cooper shrugged. “That's Miss. Fox for ya.”

Myers laughed drifted over from behind a small pile of gold coins he and his men used for cover. “You call that a threat? Though I may not know who you are; what I _do_ know is that you are vastly out numbered. So you can stop this foolish one woman rescue attempt while your ahead.”

“So says the little man who cowers behind a pile of gold.” The voice echoed again. “I'm not the only one who your going to need to look out for.”

Nate could hear faint movement coming somewhere behind them shortly before three more shots came streaking through the air. Each energy bullet easily found it's target as they landed square in the chest of the guards surrounding Cooper. The one who held his question-mark shaped thieving tool dropped the cane as he crumpled into a heap on the vault's floor, his body convulsing uncontrollably. 

_Nice shot._ Nate thought. He couldn't help but notice that every shot Coopers partner took, found its mark.

Even before the last of Myers men sounding Cooper hit the ground Nate watched in dumbfounded amazement as Cooper instantly sprang (or was it more like pounced?) into action. So surprised at the thief's speed, the remaining guards were barely able to raise their own weapons as he dived for his own; using his momentum to somersault and grab the cane as he as rolled to his feet.  
Several guards fired at the blue clad bandit but it made little difference. With a cocky smile Cooper charged; and in a display of super human agility gracefully avoided any bullets by nimbly twisting out of harms way. Once in range, he swung his cane with calculated skillful strikes, each one taking out an unlucky guard until each lay on the ground unconscious.

“Dammit it all to hell!” Myers screamed as he tried to pin Cooper down with a hail of his own bullets. “Get the situation under control now!” His rage did little to improve his aim as the raccoon's agility allowed him to always be one step ahead of Myers and his firing squad. With energy bullets acting as cover, Cooper moved in almost blurred fashion as he moved in on any guard that was enough to try and take aim at him before he darted up a large stalagmite and nimbly balanced his boots on the rock formations sharply pointed end.

“He's... he's impossibly Fast!” Elena uttered in astonishment. All Nate could do was nod in agreement. With a strange mix of fear and awe he was beginning to understand just what Cooper was truly capable of. From his perch the thief smiled widely. 

“I can do this all day. You guys on the other hand are going to run out bullets to shoot me with and at that point I wouldn't want to be you. How about you stop wrecking my families stuff and come out and talk it over like a real man?” He quickly flipped off his perch as his question was met with a barge of bullets. “

“He's also one cocky little shit.” Sully chuckled.

With Myers and his men dealing with Cooper and the hailstorm of energy bullets, Nate knew it was now or never. He glanced at Sully and nodded, to which the older man returned the small gesture.  
Gritting his teeth, Nate braced himself. He whipped his neck back, slamming his head into the nose of the guard that was distracted by the firefight. _I'm going to be feeling that one tomorrow._ Nate thought as his head exploded in pain. Thankfully the guy behind him seemed to be reeling from the effects of his headbutt even more than he was. 

As the man reeled backwards nursing his now likely broken nose, Nate ducked low and came up with a quick but powerful jab to his stomach. The man crumbled forward as his partner came in with a blow that was intended for Nate's face. Anticipating such a reckless move, Nate was well out of the reach of the man's fist and was ready to grab the guards overextended arm. He swiftly rammed his knee into the man's gut before following it up with an uppercut that sent him tumbling head over heel, his gun clattering to the floor as he fell into the large underground lake with a large splash.

“Yeah, good luck coming back from that one.” He muttered happy with his handiwork. 

Nate quickly turned his attention toward Sully. The old man seemed to be using what looked like to be a broken off leg form a peace of furniture as an effective weapon as he laid into a man who had the sight of his gun pointed squarely in his direction. Nate winced at the loud thud of wood against bone as Sully's makeshift weapon hit home, stunning the guard long enough for him to acquire the man's firearm. He finished his gristly task by putting a bullet through his chest Sully flashed Nate a quick thumbs up.

“Don't worry about me, I'm fine...” He shouted to Nate before his eyes went wide. “Kid, behind you!”

Out of the coroner of his eye Nate caught a glimpse of a guard withdrawing a gun from the inside of his coat and start to take aim. Thinking fast, Nate took a small step backwards and scooped up the the firearm of the man he had dealt with only moments before and quickly spun around to fill his current assailants chest with lead before he was able to do the same to him. After seeing the man go down he quickly turned in Elena's direction, hoping that she was at least able to avoid any stray bullets in the firefight. 

Thankfully she had accomplished much more than that: one guard lay on the ground moaning in pain as he held his groin in agony; while the other was bleeding from a hole in his chest which was likely the result of the smoking gun she held pointed in his direction. He couldn't help but let a large proud smile creep on his lips.

“Wow, You are like so sexy right now.”

“Well you do know what they say about hot chicks and guns.” Elena said laughing weakly. “Got any ideas as to how we are going to live through this?”

“Elena, kid, over here!” Sully shouted from behind a massive overturned table made of heavy stone he was using for cover. Nate tiled his head head and mentioned for Elena to follow him. They cautiously made there way toward where Sully was staked out out at.

“Any of you hit?” Sully asked as they couched beside him.

“Thankfully not.” Nate said trying to get a baring on the situation. The large piece of furniture they had ducked behind would provide, at least for now, suitable protection from the countless bullets that flew overhead. As far as he could figure, Myers and his men were camped out with the inner sanctum to their back: right in the way of the way out.

“Well this turned out to be one big goddamned disaster.” Sully muttered. “Came all of this way, just to leave empty handed. Seems to be a trend with us nowadays doesn't it?”

“Not this time.” Nate shook his head. “I'm not leaving without what we came here for.”

“Nate.” Elena rested a hand on his arm. “How could you still be thinking about that after not only know _what_ Cooper is but what he can do?”

“At this point I really don't care anymore. It doesn't change the fact that Williams still expects me to bring the box and a means to get back in here to her. I don't want to find out what would happen to me or more importantly my father if I came back without anything less than that.”

“You heard what that Myers fellow said.” Sully added after he manged to empty his gun's clip into a few guards. “It's very likely that she has absolutely no intention of letting you or your old man walk free even if you return with what she wants.”

“Let's also not forget that your going have to go through Cooper to get the box and the key back.”

“I hear where the both of you are coming from but I'm not going to take any chances. Besides, the fuzzy little bastard has probably forgotten...” 

“Oh crap!.” Nate choked out and crawled backwards as Cooper suddenly came up behind them and pressed his back against the large stone table for cover. His ears were pinned to his head and he didn't look the least bit happy. Just when Nate thought he had seen everything his confused mind could comprehend, a second creature abruptly ducked alongside the thief. When Cooper had said 'Miss. Fox', Nate never thought he was being literal, but Coopers companion held an uncanny resemblance to the common canine he had seen many times on his trips around the world. She for the most part looked just like her namesake, but the long locks of dark violet curls were a little off putting. Nate eyed the bright red firearm she gripped between her orange fingers, and summarized that she was the gunman who had sent Myers and his men into a panic.

“I wouldn't count on that.” Cooper said sending a glare in Nate's direction. “Me and Carmelita aren't going anywhere as long as those manics are here. Once we take of care of them, I will deal with the likes of you.” The raccoon slowly poked his head over their cover to get a quick look but was forced to quickly duck back down as more bullets flew through the air. 

“So, theses are the one's who started all this?” Cooper's female companion spoke up, motioning towards to Nate, Sully and Elena as she picked off a few targets of her own. Nate couldn't help but be put off by her Spanish accent. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Nate said more forcefully than he would have liked to. “In case you haven't noticed they are firing at us as much as they are at you. Myers wants our asses just as much as yours.”

“Well until your ugly mugs showed up here, this place was just as abandoned as I left it a few years ago. And if I'm not mistaken he also just said it was only because of you guys that he was able to get in here in the first place.”

“How the hell were we supposed to know that old thing would break in two like that?”

“Regardless if your in league with them or not.” Carmelita said. “it still doesn’t change the fact that you came here to take something without permission. Even a ring-tailed criminal like Sly here knows that's stealing.”

“Really?” Nate raised an eyebrow. “You're lecturing _me_ when when your partner is the walking epitome of a thief?” 

“If it helps any I'm in law enforcement.” She said tapping a claw on a large star-shaped metal that hung around a collar on her neck. 

“Yeah, that makes a whole lot of damn sense.” Sully mumbled. “Freaky raccoon thief guy has a crazy fox cop girlfriend. Now I'm _really_ to old for this shit.” He placed a hand on his winkled brow and sighed.

“How do you get mixed up in this kind of stuff Sly?” Carmelita mumbled her tail tucked between her legs. “I mean humans, seriously? I thought you said this was going to be a vacation?”

Cooper smiled weakly. “And being shot at by creatures that are supposed to only exist in fiction isn't your idea of vacation?”

Nate shook his head. “Looks who's talking...” 

“Nate.” Elena cut him off. “We can point fingers all we want later but none of this isn't going to help any of us make it out of here in one piece.” 

“Your girlfriend's speaks the truth pal. We're dead if...”

As if to prove Coopers point Sully's eyes went wide as he pointed across to where Myers and his men took cover. “Oh shit, They're packing those to!?”

“What now?” Nate looked just in time to see a man loading a huge barrel with a equally huge round. “Of course...” He said bluntly.

“ R.P.G.!” Carmelita screamed as her black tipped ears pinned to her skull. “Move!”

“You've got to be joking!” Nate exclaimed as everyone dove out of the way mere moments before a white smoking projectile exploded in a deadly plume of ash and fire that rained what remained of the large stone table everywhere. With the his ears still ringing and his eyes still still stinging form the smoke Nate quickly dragged himself behind an old piece of future for cover. Trying to push the thought of why an old couch would just be lying in the middle of a pile of precious treasures aside, he checked up on his friend and wife:

“Elena, Sully!?” He screamed praying they were still alive.

“Still kicking.” Sully answered. “Thanks to their artillery we're pinned down.”

“Alright.” Nate called out. “I'm going to try and find a way to you guys so just sit tight.” He leaned over and tried to get a better few but quickly jerked back as a stray bullet grazed his cheek, causing a small trail of blood to trickle down his face.

“Too close.” He muttered as he pressed his back against the over turned couch and wiped the blood and sweat away. With his heart pounding in his chest, he closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and tried to think of a way, _any_ way to gain some ground. It was only after his breathing claimed and his mind started to clear did he notice something very strange had happened: the barrage of bullets had changed direction.

“Alright, now you just had to go and tick me off!” Cooper shouted in a menacing growl. “That was Galeth's round table; it was priceless! ” 

Throwing caution to the wind Nate looked out from behind his cover and saw that Myers men, minus Myers himself, were forced to switch targets as the thief and cop duo closed in on the group who were attempting to get another round loaded into the rocket launcher. It came as no surprise to Nate when he spotted Cooper and his partner making short work of Myers posse. 

Out of the corner of his eye a small but bright glimmer caught his attention. His lips curved into a smile as the object in question came into focus. Nate couldn't believe his luck, the artifact they had come all of this way for was just lying just a few feet away and Myers seemed to have conveniently forgotten about it. Seizing the opportunity, Nate carefully darted for the square shaped artifact. No sooner had his fingers touched the boxes rugged surface, did he feel a pair of eyes on him. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

“You're a very lucky man Mr. Drake.” Myes made no effort to hide the disdain in his voice “If our lady didn't want you alive, I would have gladly put a bullet through the back of your head long ago. Because of you, everything I had worked for came crashing down when Kathrine died. The Order gave me purpose and everything I could ever have wanted. But you and Sullivan decided that the power of the Jinn was too much power for her to have and brought my ambition to ruin when Ubar was lost to the sands of the Rub'al Kahli. For that and for the death of our visionary leader, I will never forgive you.”

Nate slowly stood up and balled his hands into fist. “I don't know what your 'coworkers' told you happened that day but here's what really went down: Near her end, right before she sank below the city, she _begged_ me to save her, to prove myself worthy of Drake's name. For some reason, against my better judgment I did what I could to help her. Only looking back on it now I've come to realize that I'm thankful I failed because the world is a better place without her insane desire for power.”

“All lies!” Myers hissed.

“Believe whatever you want buddy. She dug her own grave the moment she knew what was in that water and decided she would claim it for herself.” In one quick motion he turned around and leveled his gun at Myers. “Besides did you see her face? No amount of surgery would've made that witch nice to look at; she was clearly on her way out.” I'm sorry but I'm not leaving here without this and you sure as hell won't be stopping me.” Both men's gazes bore into each others; their fingers twitching on the trigger of their guns.

“I'm going to enjoy this Mr. Drake. Even though I may not be not be able to kill you...” Myers lips curved into a sadistic smile. “That doesn't mean I can't make you wish I could.”

“Well it looks like it's just the two of us in a good old fashioned standoff then?.” Nate smirked. “Hope your feeling lucky.”

“Make that three.” Nate glanced to the side to see Cooper emerge from the shadows, his hook shaped weapon resting on his shoulder. “So this is how it's going to play out then?'” He said looking directly at Nate. “I'm done being the nice guy. Now the both of you are going to find out why only fools steal form a Cooper. That treasure was never either of yours to argue about and belongs with the rest of my families keepsakes.” The raccoon couched low, sweeping his weapon to the side as he stood ready for a fight. “I'll be taking that back now and kicking _all_ of you out to whatever myth you crawled out of.”

“Crap.” Nate muttered. “Now I have to deal with you as well? Why do things always have to be so freaking complicated.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Let's simplify things then shall we?” Myers smiled menacingly before he turned toward Nate and opened fire. Knowing that his shots were aimed only to cripple, Nate jumped high and tucked his legs in, causing Myers bullets to fly underneath him and bounce off the stone floor. He hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet, ready to return fire only to find that Cooper was already upon him.

Myers fire attempted to fire several shots at thief but he nimbly ducked out of the path of the bullets with ease. After quickly swatting Myers's firearm away with the curved metal end of his weapon, Cooper swung at the man's shins, sending him to the rocky floor with a loud thud.

Not wanting to let the opportunity the escape him, Nate darted toward the box just in time to hear a cry of surprise followed by a loud splash as Myers was sent tumbling into the lake below. With Myers out of the equation Nate knew he had to act fast. He scooped up the small object and started to run towards Sully and Elena, only to find the ring-tailed thief suddenly now blocked his way. Using his free arm, Nate leveled his gun at Cooper who only smiled.

“Well, pal. Looks like it's just you and me now doesn’t it? For some reason, I thought you'd be different from the other punks that came storming in here and actually have a sense of honor. But then again, if you're all somehow really human, then I guess it should be no surprise to me that the legends which say you being a greedy and wretched lot are true.”

Nate raised an eyebrow. “That's kind of funny coming from a crook like yourself. I'm sure one of your dear old ancestors took this thing from some poor son-of-a-bitch in the first place.”

Cooper shook his head. “We might be thieves, but that doesn’t mean we're dirty. We don't take from just anybody. Every single one of our targets has deserved to be ripped off."

“So what?” Nate smirked. “You're all like Robin Hood's biggest fans?”

“Something like that. So... how you want to this to play out?”

“I really hate to add more fuel to those legends, but I can't let you have this back.” Nate glanced over to where Sully and Elena had taken cover. Though it looked like Myers ranks were finally starting to thin, he knew they could use all the help they could get if they had any hope of making it out here alive. At least for now, they seemed capable of handling things by themselves.

“I'm sorry.” He looked Cooper directly in the eye. “But if you don't get out of the way I'm going to have to gun you down.”

”Oh; what makes you think you're even going to be able to do that?” The thief flipped his weapon around in his hand. “You have what, two maybe three bullets left? I bet you won't even be able to get more than two shots off by the time...”

Nate's gun abruptly cut him off. He knew he wasn't the best shot, but no human could have reacted quickly enough to dodge a bullet at such a close range. Somehow Cooper leaned to the side just enough to have the bullet pass by him harmlessly. _Damn he's fast._ Nate thought. _Impossibly so_. Though in light of everything he had seen just today, he was starting to question what exactly that meant.

“One.” Cooper mocked, launching himself at Nate with his weapon at the ready. Nate fired another round, even leading the shot but it was no use. To Nate's dismay, his target pivoted and changed directions in less than a blink of an eye.

“That's two.” He herd Cooper say, as he brought up his cane to strike him across the chest. _Crap!_ Nate mentally cursed. Displaying finesse of his own Nate quickly stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding Cooper's cane.

“Three.” Nate smirked quickly unloading another round at Cooper. Again, Coopers almost supernatural reflexes allowed him to respond faster than anything Nate had ever seen as he managed to move out the direct path of the bullet. Even with his impressive reaction time however, Nate knew that the bullet must of found some kind of mark when Cooper yelped in surprise. He halted his attack as he spun around to face Nate.

“Drat!” Cooper said, flashing his teeth, he gripped the tip of his large ringed tail to examine the damage the bullet had done. Nate could see the small bald and bloody spot where his bullet had nicked the raccoon's fuzzy appendage. “That's going to take weeks to grow back!”

“You're just lucky that I didn't hit anything that wouldn't.” Nate smirked. “Now if you don't want me to give you any more embarrassing bald spots, get out of my way.”

Cooper laughed. “Why I would do that? While I admit that you have to be a pretty good shot to hit me, that last bullet was your trump card and it failed. You're out of ammo and options.”

“You sure about that?” Nate pulled his gun's trigger only to find out that Cooper was right as the pistol only clicked.

“Crap...” He muttered. “Fine then.” He tossed his empty gun aside and put his fists up. “Come on roadkill, you haven't beaten me just yet.”

“I will soon enough.” The thief growled, launching himself at Nate with his weapon poised to strike. Nate did his best to bob and weave out of the cane's large sweeping arcs while looking for any opening in the raccoon's offense but Coopers masterful use of his weapon combined with his superhuman speed made it impossible for Nate to gain any leverage. Nate took a risk and swept his foot out, aiming for Coopers shins. The thief hurdled Nate's leg and brought his cane down in a golden-brown blur. Nate put his arms up just in time to block the strike.

With unexpected force, the metal head of the weapon struck Nate's exposed arms, causing pain to shoot through his limbs as the impact of the blow forced him to stumble backwards. Hissing with pain, Nate shook his arms and regained his composure, he didn't think anything was broken but he probably would have a pair of nasty looking bruises within a few days.

“Ouch, looks like that really hurt.” Cooper said, regaining his fighting stance. "If I were you I would quit while you're ahead before you force me to take back what's mine.” 

Despite the pain, Nate stood his ground, his mind racing with worry. _This is ridiculous! I'm getting my ass beat by nature's trash man._ He was hurt and his muscles burned with fatigue, but he refused to call it quits.

“I've faced things far worse than you.” Nate said, determination set in his voice. “If you want this box your going have to take from me, it's as simple as that.” Nate wiped the sweat off his brow, dug his shoes into the hard stone of the vaults floor and resumed his own fighting stance.

“Fine, have it your way pal.” Wanting to finish him off quickly, Cooper went in for another strike, but Nate was ready. Narrowly sidestepping the blow, he quickly grabbed the collar of the thief's hoodie and drove his knee into his gut. With his foe hunched over in pain, Nate brought both fists down in an overhead hammer strike but was stopped short when Cooper brought his cane up to block his follow up attack. Though Coopers cane effectively stopped his strike, Nate was surprised to find the thief's footing start to give way under his full strength. Realizing that the raccoon's quick and nimble frame came at the cost of strength Nate smiled to himself as he actually started to force the thief backwards and he could Coopers ears pin to his head in worry as his boots started to buckle under his superior strength.

Showing some quick thinking of his own, Cooper used Nate's own momentum and his unique spine to his advantage. Nate could hear an audible crack as Cooper pivoted his torso to the side and crouched low while sharply dragging the cane down at an angel. Hugging the ground as much as he could, the raccoon used his shoulder to ram into Nate's shins. _Crap!_ Nate mentally cursed as felt he feet fly out from under him. Nate manged to catch himself from slamming into the ground only to feel Cooper place his boosts on his chest and kick hard. Though the blow wasn't terribly painful, it caused him to recoil backwards, creating some free space between the two them.

Cooper panted favoring his stomach. A look of worry flashed across his muzzle for only a split before it turned up into a crafty smile, Nate didn't like that look one bit. “Since close quarters isn't working guess I've gotta go for a more...subtle approach.” Standing up to his full height and rolling his shoulders, he took a step back into the shadows. The raccoon's lithe from seemed to melt away as the darkness enveloped him. The last thing Nate could make out before he completely lost track of his foe was Coopers trade marked fanged smile.

>That's one hell of a trick. Nate thought doing a double take. At first he thought eyes were playing a tricks on him but that wasn't the case. Cooper had somehow used the darkness to literally disappear from sight. Nate's eyes darted back and forth hoping to catch a glimpse of the thief to avail. Out of the corner of his eye he saw several brilliant streaks of light as Cooper's partner picked off several guards. Amongst the electric blue flashes, Nate caught a quick glimpse of Sully and Elena, who had taken cover behind two decrepit tables. Though they looked beat and tired, they were thankfully still alive.

“You should see yourself. You've got the same stupid look that many chumps have head right before I beat the crap out of them.”

The noise of the firefight besides him made it impossible for Nate to pinpoint which direction Coopers voice was coming from. Without warning, a sudden blow to Nate's stomach took his breath away and forced him to his knees.

Gasping for breath, panic started to set in. _There's no way I'm going to be able to take him down if I can't even tell where he's coming from._ He tried to regain his footing but another blow to his shins kept him on his knees. Though the attack hurt, he knew that Cooper was capable of much stronger blows. When Cooper appeared over him with his Cane at the ready he knew he was playing him for a fool.

“Are you going to do the smart thing and admit defeat or am I going to have to mess up that hideous mug of you?”

“Dammit!” Nate hissed through clinched teeth before Sully's gruff voice suddenly rose above the firefight, causing both fighters to pause.

Heads up!” Out of the corner of his eye, Nate saw that Myers had manged to climb out of the underground lake. He was soaked and looked very,very pissed off.

“You can't stop destiny. Myers shouted. “The Queen's vision will be fulfilled one way or another. I will not let this day of retribution be taken from us!” With a roar, he threw an already unpinned grenade between the two combatants.

“First rockets, and now this!” Cooper muttered.

“Not good, not good!” Nate exclaimed just as the small explosive rolled between them Thanks to the grim experience of having more grenades thrown at him than he could count, Nate had enough sense to quickly grab the ticking explosive and chuck it back at it's owner. His quick thinking gave himself and Cooper just enough time to clear the grenades immediate blast radius. Despite being clear of the bombs full force, Nate's stomach turned inside-out as he felt himself thrown forward from the explosions shock wave 

Hitting the stone floor with a dull “thud” his gun and the artifact were ripped from his hands as he rolled several feet before his shell-shocked body came to a stop. With his head pounding Nate moaned, cupping a hand over his spiked black hair. He tried to slowly rise but was forced back to his knees thanks to the vertigo that invaded his pounding head.

“Na...te.

He could faintly make out a voice, but due to the high pitched ringing in his ears it was hard to decipher who it belonged to.

“Nate!” A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, causing him to tense up and jerk back in surprise.

“It's me Nate, it's me.” He turned to look into his wife's brown eyes and relaxed a little.

“Wha... what happened?” He manged to stutter. His ringing ears made it difficult at best to orientate his thoughts. “You're not hurt are you?”

“You were nearly killed, and your asking if I'm alright?” Elena slowly helped Nate to his feet.

“God, are you okay?”

Nate carefully tried out each of his limbs.“Doesn’t feel like anything is broken.” By some small miracle it looked like all the grenade blast did was knock the wind out of him. 

“You have the be the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive.” Sully said carefully approached them.

Nate laughed dryly. “I wouldn't call being nearly blown to bits 'lucky'.”

“Can you walk?” Elena asked slowly pulling her arms away.

“Thanks but I think I can manage.” Nate waved her off.

“That quick thinking of yours sent Myers crashing into the drink again. The fool never saw it coming.”

As the smoke slowly cleared and the dust settled, Nate could see that Sully was right. A large crater was now carved into the ground where him and Cooper had been fighting and Myers was once again, nowhere to be found. Worried, he quickly scanned the area before he took a few slow steps over to where the Cooper artifact had come to rest. Amazingly, the only thing the ancient box had to show for being caught in the grenade's blast was a chipped edge.

“Seriously, you still going on about that?”

It was then that Nate spotted Cooper. The thief was on the ground trying to get one of his boots out from underneath a large bolder that had been dislodged after the grenade went off. Nate's heart skipped a beat as he spotted his signature question mark shaped weapon, the only known working key, just out of Coopers reach.

“Forget about it kid.” Sully said once he realized where Nate was looking. “We need to go and we need to go NOW.”

“I can't.” He said approaching the weapon. “This is my chance, and I'm taking it.”

“Don't even think about it.” Cooper growled. Nate ignored him and grabbed the cane before looking down at the trapped coon. From the looks of it, it would be only a matter of time before he would be free. 

“Look pal, I'm telling you right now you DON'T want me as an enemy.”

“He's right, you don't need to add a Master Thief to the long list of enemies who have it out for you.” Elena said pulling pulling his arm.

Nate looked Cooper squarely in the eyes. “Sorry roadkill. It's either piss you off or let someone die.”

“I'll find you.” Cooper hissed through bared fangs.

“We'll just see about that.” Nate raised Coopers own weapon against him.

“Nate, what the hell are you doing?” Sully called behind him.

“Making sure he won't follow us.” His eyes met the raccoon's and he paused. Somewhere deep down, he knew that he was doing to Cooper what other men, evil men, had done to him in years past. A tinge of guilt started to rise in the back of his throat but he quickly shoved back down as the image of his fathers beaten and tear stained face flashed in his mind. _No,_ He reassured himself. _I have to do this, it's the only way._ He sighed. _I bet PETA would hate me for this._ He swung hard. 

A loud crack let him know his blow hit it's mark. Cooper slumped over as unconscious overcame him. Once he was certain that the raccoon was out cold, Nate head back to join Elena and Sully. He couldn't believe it, he finally held the two treasures that could save his fathers life. He slung Coopers cane around a shoulder using the rough leather strap attached to the tool and tucked the box under his other arm. His moment of self-reflection was short lived once he herd Elena calling his name:

“Nate! Look out!” She said pointing beyond him. Confused, he turned to look just in time to jump out of the way of an energy blast that was meant for his chest. _Crap!_ He thought, _I forgot about his girlfriend._

“You good for nothing scoundrel!” She spoke the words with seething hatred. “I can't believe after everything, you would stoop so low.” She raised her bright red pistol to take another shot but was forced to duck behind cover as the remainder of Myers men regained enough composer to start firing back.

Sorry lady, it's nothing personal, I swear.” Nate called out behind him as he took of running after Sully and Elena who had just made it to the entrance of the inner sanctum. Pushing his burning muscles as much as he could, it wasn't much longer until they reached the long narrow cave that had taken them here in the first place. Just like before, Nate could feel his ears pop and the temperature change. He brushed the bizarre feeling aside as he emerged behind Elena and Sully into the secret chamber that was tucked away within the innards of Kaine island. He leaned over and placed his hands on his knees gasping for air, Elena and sully did likewise.

“Come on guys, we can't stop just yet. We have to close this thing, before anyone or anything decided to follow us.” He looked to his two companions, who nodded in agreement as they all took potions around the door and pushed with all of their strength. With a loud moan, the door shut making a loud click as it's age old mechanisms locked it in place. 

“Let's get back to the boat and as far away from this place as possible.”

“I'm with the lady on that one.” Sully said.

“No argument here.” Nate said falling in line behind Sully and Elena as they made there way up to the islands surface. "Now all we have to worry about is getting off this godforsaken rock.”

“Something tells me that's going to be easier said than done.” Sully cupped a palm over his chin. “If the Order members we encountered in the vault are anything like the one's that we've seen before, there's a good chance they set up an ambush topside in case anything unforeseen happened.”

“Yeah that sounds like something a bunch of shady guys in shades would do. Only problem is that I'm out of firepower. What about you guys?”

“I've only got a few left.” Elena said checking her gun.

Sully flipped opened the bullet chamber of his Magnum. “Same here. How do you propose we are going to get out of this one if we don't even have a good means of defending ourselves?”

“Uh...Very carefully? If we're lucky maybe we can slip by them without them noticing.”

“Like that ever works.” Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

“This is turning out to be one long goddamn day.”

“Yeah well, wait till we safely get back to civilization before you start pulling that grumpy old man crap. Since I'm lead, can I borrow your gun Sully?”

“Sorry kid, no can do. You see me and Maria here share a special bond. Only I truly understand how she handles.”

“Maria... Really?” Nate raised an eyebrow. “Since when did you start naming your guns?”

“Since now. Just trying to keep the memory alive is all.”

“Okay then... you get to hold this.” He said tossing the box in Sully direction. The old man caught and mumbled a few words he couldn't quite make out but otherwise accepted his new responsibility. “Here. Just take mine.” Elena rolled her eyes while handing her pistol to Nate.

“You guys ready for another round?” Nate said turning serious. Both Sully and Elena gave a wordless nod. “Good.” Nate whispered as the three of them quietly emerged from the cave that contained the hidden passage to the Cooper vault.

The crunch of gravel was the only sound Nate herd as they cautiously made their way back through the narrow ridge and out into the main part of the island. It was only when Nate saw the rising sun had turned the morning sky bright orange did he realize just how long the trek through the Cooper vault had taken and how heavy his tired and acing muscles felt. The air was crisp and calm as they slipped through Kaine island's dark green foliage and headed towards the islands edge; their eyes focused and guns at the ready.

After coming to an enormous drop off overlooking the ocean, Nate helped Sully and Elena carefully navigate down the islands jagged limestone cliffs as they made their way slowly but surely down to sea level. With all of them running on no sleep, the climb down to proved to be much harder than it had been coming up. With weary drained steps they finally touched solid ground and took a breather under the shadows of a group of towering palm trees. Nate let out a tense sigh of relief and wiped the sweat away from his eyes, thankful that he could rest his acing feet for a few moments. Nate didn't know whether it was was good fortune or not that their caution proved to be unwarranted seeing that they had not encountered another soul thus far.

“The first thing I'm going to do when we get back...” Sully paused and took in a deep, tried breath. "is to treat myself to a good cigar.”

“Not that it's any of my business but, you do know that those things aren't doing anything good for your health right?”

“Don't bother.” Nate said waving Elena off. “He's been married to his cigars for longer than I've known him. If there's one vice the man will take to his grave it's his love of a good smoke.”

>Sully smiled. “What can I say? I'm a man of simple tastes and old habits.”

“Okay... I can tell that's an argument I'm _never_ going to win.” She got up and dusted off her khakis. “So what's the plan from here? Our ship can't be too much further right?”

“The beach should be just past that tree line.” Nate pointed to a group of trees a couple of yards ahead of them. “Once we clear those, we should be able to see where we set anchor.” He stretched, feeling his tense muscles pop. “Guess it's best we don't waste anymore time... come on.” He mentioned for Elena and Sully to fall in line behind him but Sully put up a hand to stop him.

“Hold up.”

“What is it?” Elena asked.

“Aren't you guys just a bit weary that we haven't run into anymore of the Order by now? I mean, don't you think we could be walking into some kid of trap?”

“Doesn't matter if it is. We really don't have a whole lot of options right now but to press forward and hope for the best.”

“Fair enough. How about you kids go ahead and fill me in on how the boat's looking.”

“Sully, I don't think splitting up right now is a good idea.”

“You seem to easily forget that I've got a good thirty years on you and Elena. I can't spring back into action like I once did.”

Nate wanted to protest again, but thought against it. He didn't like the idea of leaving his odd friend alone on an island that could be crawling with those who had it out for them one bit but he knew that Sully's age would eventually become an obstacle for them. In their chosen line of work. Sully was as good as dead if he was too tried to even keep up with them.

“Alright... just keep an eye out, we still don't know if we are being followed or not.”

"I hear ya loud and clear kid. I'll keep the box here with me while you and Elena take the cane with you guys. It's best that we don't give Myers easy access to both of the artifacts if one of us happen to slip up and get captured. Just give me a holler over the radio when the coast is clear and I'll come and join you two.”

“Just be careful.” Elena said giving the old man a hug.

Sully smiled. “Will do darling.”

“Stay behind me.” Nate said to Elena taking the lead once again. With Elena sticking closely behind him, he pushed passed the thick brush and headed in the direction of the beach. Though Kaine island wasn't very big, they were fortunate enough it's small beaches had made it relatively easy for them to find a place to come ashore. Brushing aside one last leaf covered branch the sight of their boat finally came into view.

“Why does he have to be right” He whispered as he quickly pulled Elena back behind the treeline for cover.

“Guess we know where all of our friends have been hanging out.” Elena said dryly.

Nate counted four men equipped with semi-automatics patrolling up and down the beach, just beyond them was George's ship. The enormous sea fearing vehicle thankfully looked to be unscathed but Nate taking out five armed men would be no easy task.

“Well...” Nate smiled weakly. “At least we don't have to worry about Sully smoking.” It seemed that several of the men deiced to help themselves to his cigars.

“Change of plans.” He said handing Elena his gun and the cane that was slung around his back.

“Cover me. I'm going to try and take some of these guy's out quietly, but if things get too hectic I'm going to need you to back me up.”

“Wouldn't be the first time.” She said checking to make sure the safety was off. “Here... for good luck.” No sooner had she said that then she pulled Nate in close for a kiss.

Nate had kissed more women than he would've like to admit in his lifetime, but none of them felt quite like the one's he shared with Elena. In his youth Nate remembered Sully often telling him his version of 'the one who got away' and how he regretted letting her slip away into memory. He claimed that any man could tell that he had met his soul mate just by the way they kissed. Of course coming from a man who literally embodied the phrase “sleeping around like a sailor” he thought it all a bunch of sentimental bullshit. After sharing such a kiss with the woman who was now his wife, he couldn't help but wonder if their wasn't just a bit of truth to his old friends words.

“Thanks... I needed that.” He whispered, with a genuine smile.

Nate took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles. _Here we go,_ he thought ducking low. Hunched over he carefully made his way to his first target, a stout bald agent who seemed to be enjoying his cigar a little too much. Picking up a small rock he threw it a few feet away from his current position. Nate smiled to himself after seeing that the guard went over to investigate the noise. _Why does that always work so well?_ He thought to himself, quickly springing from his hiding spot to drag the man back into the bushes, his calloused muffed the man's cries. Using the bend of his arm he trapped the man in a choke hold until his face turned a blush red before passing out. _Three more to go._ He mentally counted, quickly scanning for his next target. He didn't have to wait long. Two guards exchanged quick glances once they noticed their comrade wasn't at his post. With guns at the ready they cautiously approached the spot where Nate had drug him off the beach.

Nate held his breath and cursed to himself; he really hadn't thought his attack through. Even if he could take the two of them out he would be a sitting duck for the other men, the beach provided absolutely nothing he could use as cover. Balling his hand into a fist, he came out from his cover with a swift right hook connecting with an unlucky guards face. With an audible crack, Nate's knuckles sent the poor man reeling towards his comrade, his jaw broken and mind blank as he fell to the ground unconscious. Acting quickly Nate lunged for the second man's arm just as he drew his gun to fire and forced his gun upwards, causing the man to empty his clip, bullets flew harmlessly into the air. Using what little strength he had left, he attempted to bring the man down to the sandy floor, but found that the punch he had delivered had left him too weak.

Having no such problem, the guard easily forced Nate to the ground and followed up with a swift kick to his stomach. Gasping for air Nate struggled to protect himself as the man followed up with several more. Nate did his best to look for an opening in the man's flurry of attacks but found it difficult at best with his mind clouded with pain. With a menacing glare the guard rose his foot, ready to drive his heel into Nate's forehead. Using the momentary gap in the guards offense, he quickly rolled out of the way just as the guards foot came down. With a battle cry that was as much from pain as exertion, he dug his fingers into the cool sand and brought up a handful of it to the guards eyes. Roaring in pain, the guard stumped backwards, hands covering his face in agony before Nate finished him off by driving a foot into his stomach.

“Stop!” Another guard shouted behind him, firing off a round. Moving more on instinct than anything else Nate dove causing the bullet tearing a hole in his jeans as it skinned the side of his leg. Hissing with pain, Nate spun around just in time to focused his attention on his current assailant who already had his gun at the ready for another shot. It momentarily occurred to Nate how lucky his was that Williams wanted him alive, otherwise the guard could have easily put a bullet into the back of his head while he had been dealing with his associate.

“So tired...” He muttered holding his breath, barely having time to blink before another gunshot rang over the breaking waves. It took him a few moments to realize that it wasn't the guard who had pulled the trigger. The man abruptly collapsed, moaning in pain.

“Nate?” Elena asked poking her head out from behind the bushes. “You're hurt!” She said noticing him limp over to her position. He waved her off.

“I won't look pretty for the next few days but I'll live I just need some sleep.”

“I think we all do. Getting some rest sounds wonderful right about now.”

“I second that.” Nate said resting his head on Elena's lap. “Let's get a hold o f Sully...”

Without warning Elena grasped his shirt in both hands and drug him to the sandy floor just as a bullet buzzed past his ear. He mentally cursed for letting his guard down as another guard emerged from behind some bushes, his shadow looming over them. With a devious smirk and his gun glaring down at them, as he brought his free hand up to an ear.

>“Drake and his bitch of a wife are on the northern beach.” He spoke into a small radio that was fitted into his ear. “No sign of the...” He never finished. A crimson red slowly stained his white shirt a deep red. With a twisted look of disbelief the man collapsed dead, revealing Sully with “Maria” still smoking from the tip of her silver barrel.

“I don't know what the hell happened, but the Order guys started to come out of the wood work like crazy. Let's get the hell out of here before anymore freaks of nature show up.”

With a nod and painful sigh, Nate got to his feet with Elena's help before the three of them set out for their ship.

I don't think I'm up for sailing the ship right now.” Nate practically collapsed into a seat. “I hate to ask but will you man the boat for now?”

“Sure thing kid. But first...” Sully said digging through a small compartment on the ships bridge for a few seconds before a puzzled look crept on his face. “What happened to my cigars?”

Both Nate and Elena looked at each other before answering in unison: “Don't ask.”

“Okay... sore subject. I'll try again later. For now, how about I fire up this thing and get us back to were things make sense?”

“No argument here captain. Sail away.” Nate said placing a hand over his face and exhaled a deep tried breath. He wasn't looking forward to the next day or so. He knew that even he wasn't as young as he used to be and pushing himself as hard as he did would result in a few very sore days. With a low hum and a quick rattle Sully started the engine and turned the ship's bow towards the South American mainland. Nate let out a quick ooff when Elena rested her head on his chest. One look at her tried eyes told Nate that she was spent as much as he was. He smiled as he ran a few fingers through her blonde hair.

“I miss this.” She looked him the eyes. “Sometimes I wish we didn't have to risk our lives to get to experience moments like these.”

“Well, with me and Sully it's never a...”

“I know, I know.” She smiled before gently closing her eyes. “I'll take what I can get.”

The soft sound of the ocean and hum of the boat motor were the only sounds that passed between the three companions as they each took the break in the heroics to finally get a chance to think and unwind. As Kaine island slowly sunk below the horizon, Nate could only look back in shame. His knew he would never be proud of what he did, but once his eyes drifted over to the Cooper box and cane he found his resolve to be stronger than ever. With both artifacts finally in hand, he would in one way or the other, finally get the answers to the questions that had haunted ever since the day he was dropped off at the boarding school more than thirty years ago.

“So you got the stuff, now what?” Sully asked over his shoulder interrupting Nate's thoughts.

“You're not just going to waltz right up to Williams and give her them are you?”

“Yes, that's exactly what I am going to do because that's what I have to do.”

“Now hold up there, don't go running off and making a fool of yourself again. I think it would be wise if we sit back and consider our options for a few days.”

“If I don't bring back these to her my father is dead, it's as simple as that. They are no other options.”

“Sully's right Nate. A lot of... crazy stuff has happened to us today and I think it will do all of us some good to clear our heads. I mean how often can someone say they've had to fight off a four hundred year old cult and ripped off a family of raccoon monsters all in one day... right?” She laughed nervously. Nate couldn't agree more, he had a feeling that creatures like Cooper and his girlfriend existing could have some major historical implications, he couldn't quite put his finger on the whole thing, but he knew that seeing something like them would be something he could never forget.

“Fine.” Nate muttered under his breath. “Where would we even go?”

“Well... there is always Charlies.” Elena offed. “His place is probably our best bet at this point.”

“We can't do that to him. He just back from his honeymoon didn't he?”

“If you've got someone else then in mind then I'm all ears but for now it looks like they are one of the few who would both house us and we can trust.”

“I'm telling them it was your idea, not mine.” He shook his head and dialed Cutters number, hoping he would pick up. Nate sighed in frustration as he heard Cutters voice mail message. _Figures_ He was ready to leave voice mail when a loud beep cut the message short before Nate could hear Cutters voice answer.

“Drake? Is that you mate?” He sounded kind of groggy.

“Yeah, it's me. I'm actually surprised you picked up. For a moment there I thought you might have run out of minutes again.”

“That... or it could be because you called at three in the morning you yank.”

“Uh, yeah. I guess I forgot the time difference.” He looked down at his watch and mentally cursed to himself. “I'll get straight to it then. Mind if we crash at your place for a few days?”

“By we I assume you mean you, Elena and Sully?” Charlie said bluntly.

“Huh, uh.” Nate pulled the phone down from his ear and held it above his head. Both Elena and Sully muttered a quick hello.

“Trouble in paradise again? I'll have to talk it over with Chloe but it shouldn't be a problem.”

“What makes you say we're in some kind of trouble?”

“Why else would you be calling us so bloody early in the morning?”

“About that...” Nate faked a laugh. “Would you believe me if I told you that, well; you wouldn't believe me even if I told you?”

“Considering it's coming from you? Yes, yes I would.”


End file.
